


Mercy Darkness

by songofgallifrey



Category: Batman The Dark Knight Rises, Harry Potter - Fandom, Starkid
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 55,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione comes to visit her Grandfather Alfred, she meets the mysterious Bruce Wayne and soon enough sparks fly. But a new villain is in town and he is about to tear these two apart with their darkest secrets yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Mercy Darkness

Categories: Batman Begins/The Dark Knight/Harry Potter and a little bit of Starkid..

Pairings: Bruce Wayne/Hermione Granger

Summary: When Hermione comes to visit her Grandfather Alfred, she meets the mysterious Bruce Wayne and soon enough sparks fly. But a new villain is in town and he is about to tear these two apart with their darkest secrets yet. Takes place after The Dark Knight/Deathly Hallows.

I am the Journey, I am the destination

I am the home, the tale that reads you

Away to taste the night, the elusive high

Follow the madness,

Alice you know once did

Storytime By Nightwish

Hermione blinked as the sun met her eyes and let the people around her walked past her and she felt like a lone ghost in the middle of a living crowd.

Perhaps that was what she was... She thought. A lone ghost in the middle of the living. She let her eyes adjusted to the brightness when she saw a black jaguar and an old man dressed in what appeared to look like an evening suit who waved in her direction and she grinned before picking up her luggage and ran to hug him.

"Hermione my dear! It has been too long," Her grandfather said warmly as she embraced him. She smiled warmly.

"It has been too long grandfather," She agreed and Alfred gave her a warm smile before helping her put the bags into the car.

"Hermione, you are making me sound old. How many times have I told you to call me Alfred?" She laughed.

"Okay Alfred," She hopped in and they drove off into Gotham city, Hermione taking in the city's surroundings as they drove. It was bigger than she expected.

"Thank you for taking the normal way to America. I know the magical way is quicker-but I still want you to be safe." He said and Hermione nodded. Alfred had urged her to take the muggle way to America and she was about to protest when his boss said he'll pay for the flight.

"How are things in England?" He asked.  
"Magical or normal?" Her Grandfather knew all about the magical world, he was there when McGonagall arrived to confirm her that she really was a witch when she was just only eleven years old.

She gave a heavy sigh and looked at the battle scars on her wrists. "Tiring Alfred, tiring," Alfred gave his only Granddaughter a worried look but he couldn't do anything more as they turned onto some grounds, just right outside Gotham City and Hermione mouth dropped open in surprise.

It reminded her of Hogwarts somehow, before the battle destroyed the beautiful castle. It was huge and she wondered how much Alfred's boss actually got paid.

Alfred chuckled at the expression on her face before she quickly corrected herself. "Master Bruce has kindly suggested you stay here at his manor for your stay in Gotham. After all, he has more than one bedroom which needs using up,"

"That is very kind of him. Although, I might need a map to help me get around..." She looked pointedly at her grandfather and he laughed.

They parked up and got her luggage out of the boot and this time, Hermione was prepared for the inside. As she expected, it was just as grand.

"What does he do for a living?" She asked.

"Master Bruce? He runs an enterprise," Her grandfather replied. "Although he does his best to try and avoid it as much as he can,"

"That I do Alfred," A voice said and Hermione almost got her wand out incase it was an attack but luckily she didn't as she reminded herself that this was the muggle world. "Pleasure to meet you Miss...?" She couldn't quite see who she was talking to as the man who was speaking to her was in the shadows and Hermione knew better than to trust strangers in the shadows.

"Granger sir. I'm sorry if I'm being rude but, could you step out of the shadows?" She asked.

"My apologizes. I wanted a chance to see you before Alfred here disappears off with you," The man stepped out of the shadows and Hermione couldn't help but notice how good looking the man was.

"Bruce Wayne?" Hermione asked, raising her hand and Bruce took it before placing a kiss on her wrist, making her blush and Bruce nodded. "My grandfather seems to be a big fan of yours," The two men chuckled.

"More than a fan I assure you," Bruce replied. "May I show you to your room Hermione? I just got time to show you before I am off to work," He gave a slight smile and Hermione nodded.

"I'll be in the kitchen Master Bruce," Alfred said and put a kiss on Hermione's cheek before walking down the corridor.  
They walked for a while, both in comfortable silence as Hermione took in her new surroundings. "I think I need a map for this place," She joked.

"I'm sure Alfred will be able to help you around. So where are your parents? You could've invited them around if you would like," Bruce asked as he pulled Hermione luggage up the stairs.

Hermione looked uncomfortably to the ground. She hasn't even told Alfred what happened to her parents.

She took a breath before replying. "My parents died last year Bruce, although I haven't had a chance to tell Alfred yet. It would just break his heart,"

Bruce face turned into a pain expression. "I am sorry to hear your loss Hermione. May I ask, what happened to them?"

She hesitated. She couldn't tell him the real truth, after all, he may be a billionaire but he was still a muggle.

"There was a rival gang in my town and they came and killed them while I was away on a camping trip." She lied. "They have arrested most of the gang members for now,"

"I am sorry. I just hope they catch them all," Hermione gave a weak smile.

They arrived at a crème door, and Bruce gave a nod. "This is your room Hermione. I hope it is up to your satisfactory and you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want,"

Hermione turned to look at the door and sighed in appreciation before turning back to find that Bruce was already gone.

Well, he did seem decent enough and Hermione thought her lie about her parent's death seemed reasonable enough too.

She opened the door and her eyes widened. Really, she knew he was rich but for a guest bedroom it was like living in a five-star-hotel.

She placed her bag on the bed and sat down before putting her head into her hands and closed her eyes, letting her mind wander.

Bruce walked into the kitchen to find Alfred doing the dishes. "Is she settled in Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"I think so. Why didn't you mention that you had a granddaughter after all this time Alfred?" Bruce replied, leaning on the table and folding his arms.

"Well Master Bruce, you have always had other matters to attend to. With the Joker business last year, it was too dangerous to bring her into Gotham,"

Bruce studied his friend as he continued with his job. He knew that Alfred was hiding something from him, perhaps it was personal reasons but somehow Bruce was going to find out about it one way or another.

After all, he was Bruce Wayne. He could have anything he wanted.

"I see. Well now that there is no Joker business, I can assure you she can stay here for as long as she wants,"

A man dressed in black from head to toe took some last pictures of Bruce Wayne home before putting the camera away and smirking in delight and he turned away from his hiding spot. It was nearly time and all he had to do was let the cat come out of the flat.

Soon Bruce Wayne and Hermione Granger were going to have to hold onto their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not gonna cry anymore,

I'm gonna marry the night,  
Leave nothing on these streets to explore,

M-M-M-Marry M-m-m-Marry the night

Lady Gaga-Marry The Night

He entered the room quietly and swiftly, managing to get past the hunky security guards and he stood in the shadows, watching the biggest mob gangsters around the table.

These were the ones that were enemies of the Batman- related to gang wise and he knew that they were not stupid at all.

Well, they were only the intelligent ones he could find at the moment in Gotham and really, he couldn't afford to hang around with stupid people.

"Batman has not come out in over a month Weasel. It's time to plan and bring him down for good," A man said who was sat at the top of the table, clearly in charge. He was bulky, build up with muscles that looked like he went to the Gym often and he wore leather and he quickly deducted where the leader kept his weapons. It was time for him to come out of the shadows.

He chuckled loudly, causing the mobs heads to turn and their backup men got out their guns just in case and he reached inside his jacket and held up a snicker bar. "Now that made me snicker," He grinned like a maniac fool and he threw the snicker bar onto the table.

The leader looked at him uneasily. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh me? Well Big Hunk-" He pulled out the candy bar and tapped it on the leaders head before dropping it. "I'm Sweet Tooth,"

The mobsters around him snorted in amusement. "Sweet Tooth? What sort of a name is that?" Weasel asked who was saw further down the table.

"I prefer not to use my real name Weasel." He cocked his head to the side, gripping hold of his cane tightly. "Now since I told my name, it is only fair if you told me yours mmm? Actually, skip that, I will just call you Big Hunk from now on, kind of suits you," The leader growled at him as Sweeth Tooth gave him a grin.

"Don't tell me-you're a wanna be joker right? Listen big guy, the Joker got defeated by the Batman. Everyone knows that so no use trying," Big Hunk retorted crossly, folding his arms and his mates agreed with him.

"Oh, I'm not here because of that. I'm here because of Batman,"

Big Hunk stood up, his chair fallen to the floor. "Now if you're on side of the Batman...I will burn the heart out of you," He said threateningly. Sweet Tooth shrugged cleaning the spit of from his pink jacket.

"Yadda yadda yadda, heard it all before. Do you want to defeat the Batman or not?" There was a murmur of agreements and a few nods of heads. "Glad we can all agree on one thing," Sweet Tooth muttered under his breath before he seemed to have danced(well, not literally) around the mobs, running his hand through his mass of white hair that strangely looked like white candy floss.

"Have you all wondered who the Batman is mmm? Have you all wondered what his biggest weakness is?"

"We all have, no point in denying," Another leader said, this man was medium height with sleek black hair that was pulled back and a moustache that looked like it needed grooming.

Sweeth Tooth grinned and pulled out a packet of photographs from inside of his jacket and slammed them on to the table, making the mobs lean in to see the photographs more closely.

"Well Sweethearts," He pulled the packet of Sweethearts out before putting one into his mouth, tasting the sweet flavour of it. "Looks like Christmas has come early!"

Hermione awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. She woke up groggily and slowly got up, realizing that she was not in the bedroom Harry let her stay in Grimmauld Place.

"Psst, Hermione!" A familiar voice called and Hermione rushed out of bed when she realized the voice was coming from the fire place.

"Harry!" She called abashed. "You could get caught! I'm in a muggle environment you know," She scolded him. Harry merely grinned.

"Just wanted to see how you settled in America," He said, ignoring her last comment.

"You only saw me two days ago Harry," She said smiling. It really touched her at how Harry really cared for her.

"I know but two days is a long time. So, where are you staying?"

"My Grandfather's boss is place. You should see it-it's like another version of Hogwarts," Harry chuckled.

"Tell your Grandfather I said hi; Ginny is missing you already and wants to know when you're coming back,"

She smirked. "It might be a while until I get back. I just want to get away from England for a little while you know?" Her friend nodded in understanding.

"Just write to me every once in a while yeah? There is an American Ministry Of Magic based in Gotham you know so you could apply for a short term job there or something,"

"I was actually thinking about that. Or join the muggle police," Hermione frowned. "But I still haven't decided. Plus, I need to take my driving test."

"You? Driving? That'll be a first," Harry gave a wicked grin and she rolled her eyes, if he wasn't in the fireplace she would of given him a playful swat on the arms by now.

"Well I have to, either that I have to get a taxi everywhere."

"Fair enough. Listen I've gotta go, looks like Teddy has caused some trouble. I just called in to see if you were okay and haven't got kidnapped or anything," Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Thank you Harry. Take care of yourself and Ginny," With that, Harry's face disappeared and Hermione smiled to herself softly before getting ready for the day.

The war had taken a massive effect on them all. They had lost Ron and almost lost Arthur who was still in great care at St. Mungo's hospital. She had cried for weeks when she lost Ron-But she was happy that he knew about her feelings and the kiss they shared in the Chamber of Secrets before he was taken away from the world.

He was too young to die, she thought. Still only a teenager and yet already had his life ripped out before his eyes.

She shook her head and got up. It's time for you to move on Hermione. Ron would of wanted that! She did just that. However, when she was completely alone, she would still have nightmares from the war and cry from time to time. It was only time and she was thankful that she didn't have shell-shock, but the scar that Bellatrix Lestrange gave her was still there and Hermione had a feeling it would be there for a long time.

She got dressed and walked out of the room before realizing that she didn't know her way at all around the house when her Grandfather appeared at the other end of the hall way.

She sighed with relief.

"Thank Merlin," She muttered as she went towards him. "I would of gotten lost if you weren't here,"

Alfred grinned. "You were always an early bird Hermione. How could I not forget? You also said you needed your own personal map, here I am." Hermione took in her surroundings as they walked down, making mental notes of objects in order to find her way back. For example, the painting of a crying woman tells her that she is near the stairs.

"Have any plans for today Alfred?" She asked as she bit into her Grandfather's home made pancake. Alfred always did make the best pancakes, even Hogwarts couldn't beat them.

"Well Master Bruce has arranged a party here tonight-which he would like you to be there if possible so I would need to make a few last check ups, but apart from that none," He smiled.

"Why do you always call him Master Bruce? Why not Bruce or Mr. Wayne?" Hermione questioned.  
"Old habits die hard. I have worked with his parents for many years before they were tragically killed by gang members when he was just a young boy," Hermione paled. So Bruce was very similar to Harry then, two orphaned boys that were killed by evil people.  
"My best friend is an orphan," Hermione said and then she leant into whisper incase Bruce was standing in the shadows. "His parents got killed by one of the darkest wizards of all times just when he was only a tiny baby."

"You should tell me more about your friends Hernione. I know your...studies have kept you and I haven't spoken to your parents for over a year either," Hermione heart clenched in pain at this.

"Well I do have a few things to tell you." More than a few things, she realized and she bit her lip."Do you know anywhere where we could go on a pick-nick?"


	3. Chapter 3

Follow your common sense,  
You cannot hide yourself,  
Behind a fairytale forever and ever  
Only by revealing the whole truth can we disclose  
The soul of this bulwark forever and ever  
Forever and ever

Epica-Cry For The Moon

After helping her Grandfather finishing up the last details for Bruce's party tonight (speeding up the process by using magic which amused her grandfather a great deal), they were more than ready to go for there pick nick.

Alfred drove them to Gotham's park and they found a spot which overlooked the lake and they watched the young children feeding the never ending queue of ducks.

"There is something on your mind Hermione," Alfred began after they sat in comfortable silence. "What's troubling you?"

Hermione wearily glanced around and made sure no one was watching and using wandless magic, she casts a silence charm around them. Alfred looked at her confused.

"I don't want anyone over hearing our conversation," Hermione assured him. "Muggles-Non magical people- are not supposed to know of our world. You however count because you're my Grandfather," Alfred smiled at that and placed his hand on top of Hermione's.

"Hermione whatever is troubling you, your secrets will be safe with me." He replied, looking very serious and Hermione gave him a smile, knowing that he would.  
That was when she told him everything from start till finish. She even showed him the scar that Bellatrix Lestrange gave her and explained the term Mudblood to him, which he looked absolutely horrified and the moment he knew the truth about his daughter death, the look on his face nearly broke Hermione's heart.

"The war...is it over now?" Alfred solemnly asked, his eyes showing concern.

"Yes, it is all over now. My side has won, thank Merlin for that," She said.

"Hermione I'm so sorry at what you had to go through, and if that Lestrange woman wasn't all ready dead, I would of hunted her down and killed her myself," That was the first time Hermione had ever heard of her Grandfather speak ill of someone. In all the years that she has known Alfred, her grandfather had never spoken ill of anybody, but then again, this was Bellatrix Lestrange that they were talking about.

"Grandfather don't speak like that. If you murdered her, that makes you know better than her," She gave him a knowing look.

"You're right Hermione. I'm not a murder, we have plenty of them in Gotham," He gave a harsh laugh before giving his only Granddaughter a hug. "I know we haven't been in touch recently and I have always wondered why Jean has never replied back to my messages in the last year but now I know why,"

Hermione hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry about that Grandfather, it was hard enough wiping their memories of us and even harder with them dying without them knowing who they truly were," She held back her tears that were threatening to come out. She will not cry, she has had enough with crying.

"Don't blame yourself Hermione, it was for protection and you knew it. You are a very brace girl fighting on the front line in the mist of the wizarding war. I want you to know that I am so very proud of you," Alfred gave Hermione another tight hug and she seemed to have melted in his embrace. "Now, it's nearly time to go. Let's get you sorted for tonight's party,"

They drove back to Bruce's house, both singing along to some classical muggle tunes that Hermione hasn't listened to since she was a little girl but the lyrics came back to her as though they were an old friend and she didn't care for the fact that she might look like a mad person singing along.

"Why is Bruce having a party anyway?" Hermione asked curiously. "I know he's a billionaire and it's his house, but I'm just curious,"

Alfred laughed as they took the pick nick basket into the kitchen. "It's too keep up his reputation mainly. Plus he just likes to show off," Hermione laughed.

"Sounds very like someone I know," Hermione smiled.

"Who?"

"There was this boy called Draco Malfoy at my school, he used to pick on me because he was richer and pureblood but he did have a reputation before the war to throw party's for his house mates. But we're even now after me and my friends saved his backside," She gave her grandfather a wicked grin and he laughed good heartedly.

"Hermione my dear, you never cease to amaze me. Now go and get ready, Master Bruce hasn't had the chance to see you dress up," At this, Hermione blushed.

"Alfred!" She cried in mock disbelief. "Are you trying to set me up? I barely know the man!"

He shrugged before shoving her out of the room and leading her to her bedroom and before she could say another word, Alfred left her standing out side her bedroom door. She huffed and rolled her eyes. It was typical of her Grandfather, she thought. He tried to set her up with some of the local boys in her neighbourhood when she was little but that had turned out down right awful.

However, she did had to admit Bruce Wayne was very nice to look at. Hermione had never had any time for romancel, the furthest she got was kissing Viktor Krum and Ron Weasley- one who couldn't pronounce her name and one who had died fighting.

Would I ever be able to find love? She mused. After all, she was nearly twenty years old and she hoped that she wasn't going to remain single forever and become the crazy cat lady next door to a poor old muggle.

But who would love a bossy-know-it-all? She scoffed as she went to the bathroom, running the taps and taking off her clothes. Who would love a woman with war scars on her arm?

She sighed and stepped into the warm bath, hissing when her scars met the boiling water and she washed herself, using both magical and muggle cleaning products alike and got out of the bath when she felt herself going prune-skin.

She cast a quick drying spell over her hair, thanking magic that was able tame her wild hair before picking out to a dress to wear for the evening.

She didn't want to wear anything that was to close to the wizarding world, but she did not know bruce well at all, she wanted something that would make him seem to her that she was just not Alfred's granddaughter. But from what she had heard from her grandfather- he was a respected man in many terms.

Hermione decided to go for a navy blue dress that had a faux wrap lace bodice with and a scalloped trip with a sash and picked up a matching shawl just in case she got cold. She nodded in approval and put it on before grabbing her evening bag and packed her wand inside it when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hermione are you ready? The guests are beginning to arrive and Master Bruce would not like you to miss the fun," Alfred called and Hermione grinned before carefully picking her way through the room-still not quite used to the height of high heels.

"I'm ready," She called and took Alfred by the arm, locking the door behind her. Alfred beamed at her.

"Let's get this party started," He said and led her in the direction towards the noise while Hermione was trying to keep her cool all the same.


	4. Chapter 4

It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live, and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
To fight, to fight, to fight!

30 Seconds to Mars-This is War

Alfred opened the doors and bright yellow light greeted her eyes, making her having to squint at them and let the noise around her slowly greet her ears.

Alfred leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "I have to go, I have to do my duty around Wayne Manor," Hermione smiled at him and unwrapped her arm away from his.

"Go on, I'll be fine," She assured him. Alfred gave her one last worried look which made Hermione laugh before he went to do his serve a couple by the couch. Hermione sighed and took a glass of wine from the serving table that she helped Alfred prepare earlier and walked over to the big glass windows which overlooked the city of Gotham. Hermione had to admit, it was a sight to see in Night-time.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice asked, making Hermione turn quickly on her heels only relaxing slightly when she saw it was Bruce Wayne who was talking to her.

"I was never the one for parties," She admitted sheepishly, turning back to see her view and letting Bruce join her.

"Really? I always thought all girls were into them," Bruce said giving a sly smile. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "I thank you for coming nonetheless,"

"Well I'm not those girls," She took a sip, tasting the liquid on her tongue and letting it roll about for a few seconds before swallowing it down. "I've told Alfred," She said and Bruce looked at her confused. "About my parents,"

"Ah. Did he take it well?" Bruce placed a hand upon her arm looking deeply concerned.

"Surprisingly, very well. My Grandfather was always a proud man and I think he must of shed his tears somewhere private rather than in public,"

"Quite right. I've only seen Alfred break down once when I was a child but apart from that-I haven't seen Alfred cry since," Bruce shrugged. "Your family must have been very stubborn,"

Hermione couldn't help but grin. "That you are right," Perhaps it was also one of the reasons why she got into Gryffindor house. "Don't you have a party to host?"

"Like you, I'm not much of a party person and most of them are a bunch of snobs anyway," Hermione snorted. "Haven't I said you looked lovely this evening?"

"Well you are the one that organized it and no you haven't but thank you," Hermione very well knew Bruce Wayne was a playboy. Alfred had very much told her about that and no matter how good looking he was, she was going to have to be careful around him.

This time, it was Bruce turn to give a sheepish grin and with a kiss on her wrist (which made Hermione blush), he left her standing by the window.

Hermione knew that wizards always were the ones to kiss witches on the wrist, but Bruce Wayne must be the first muggle man that she has come across to do so. But nonetheless, she was quite pleased that some of the muggles have stuck to the old traditions of good manners.

She stood by the window watching the city of Gotham go pass by her in the dark and she had to admit, she must of seen more police cars in this town than she has had in her home town all together.

Then the screaming began and at once, Hermione battle adrenaline rush kicked in and she took off her high heels before hearing gun shots in the room.

The screaming continued when another loud bang fired of and silence swept the whole room where about five gangsters walked in, all armed with guns.

"Good evening girls and boys," A man said wearing a balaclava and Hermione stood behind a waiter at the front, watching carefully. "We are...shall we say, tonight's entertainment," The leader took a wine from a woman and drank the glass before throwing it to the ground, the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the room. "I have just..one question. Just one simple question which I'm sure you're able to answer," There was a pause and he stood in the middle of the room, arms spread out and he appeared to be grinning. "Where is Hermione Granger?" Hermione paled but quickly composed herself. How did they know about her? Who were these strangers and what did they want?

The leader took out a gun and walked over to a woman whilst pointing her at it. "Do you know where Granger is?" He slapped the man next to her. "Do you know who she is? Do you know? I just...need to talk to her about a little something," The man looked gleeful and even though he was quite large, he seemed to be light weight on his feet.

C'mon Bruce, where are you? Hermione wondered, ducking her head behind tall men in the crowd. But yet at the same time trying to skim over the crowd to look for Bruce Wayne. Where was he in this time of need?

"No? You know I'll settle for her loved ones," He smirked and walked over to Alfred and Hermione heart quickened.

However it looked like Alfred had more courage than she thought.

"We're not intimidated by mobs," Alfred glared at them and there was a murmur of agreement amongst the crowd and the leader gave them a cold look before they all fell silent and the leader grabbed Alfred by the cheek, holding his pistol to him.

"One more word old man and I'll pull the trigger," He growled.

"Okay stop what you're doing," Hermione shouted and she stepped into the open. She could feel everyone's eyes upon her but she did not care, she would not let these idiots her hurt only surviving family by blood.

The leader seemed to have heard her and let go of Alfred before swagging up close to her. "Why hello gorgeous," He pointed the gun at her. "Who might you be?" Hermione nearly rolled her eyes. They were looking for her and yet had no idea what she looked like? How stupid could they be?

She folded her arms keeping a close tight on her bag where her wand was and held her head high. Think like a Gryffindor...she told her self. You fought much worse than this."And why should I tell you? You have no right to know me,"

"Ooooh! Feisty little thing aren't you?" He stopped in front of her.

"You like feisty?" She snapped. "Then you're gonna love this," She punched him in the balls before elbowing him in the face, causing him to fall before a masked man with a long black cape swept into the room and the atmosphere immediately lifted up.

"And you're gonna love us," The masked man said and he punched the leader and Hermione went for the other thugs, already knocking one unconscious before making her way to the second.

"Behind you!" Alfred shouted at her and Hermione grabbed the man's wrist who had a gun in and shot his opponent before head butting the man behind her in the face. She threw her handbag at Alfred who caught it and the adrenaline rush was running through her fast and she felt addicted towards it, it felt like a drug to her.

The masked man had already knocked three out and Hermione had knocked two out and all that was left was the leader and she walked next to the capped man, arms up in guard as though she was prepared for a boxing match.

"Good work back there," He said, his voice was deep and yet Hermione felt like she knew that voice, somehow she couldn't place where.

"Thanks, you too," She replied. "Though I hate fighting in dresses," She heard the masked man chuckle.

That was when the leader had a knife pointing at the end of his shoe and stuck it into her new friend left bicep. This made Hermione have plenty of time to tackle the stranger to the ground, straddling him and she pressed her arm against his throat tightly, making it him harder for him to breath.

"What do you want me to do with this guy?" She asked out loud, not really caring who answered before panting becoming slightly out of breath. The masked man stood up carefully before taking the knife out of his leg.

"Knock him unconscious, I'll deal with him later," He said gruffly.

"My pleasure," She did just that and the man laid slump on the floor.

"Somebody call the police and get these idiots arrested," She demanded whilst accepting the stranger hand offer to get her back up.

"Take of his mask," Her friend suggested and Hermione looked at him closely, not doing as he asked.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked raising an eyebrow. The crowd around them seemed to be vanishing, perhaps out of sheer panic. "I know we just fought side by side an all but I would like to know who you are,"

"I'm Batman," He said it firmly as though that was where he would rather have the conversation ended. Even though she had no idea who this 'Batman' person was-and that irritated her more than anything because she was the know-it-all and she should know everything-she left it at that.

"Hermione are you hurt?" She heard Alfred asked and she looked up and smiled before shaking her head. Alfred passed her bag back.

"No, I'll probably wake up with bruises in the morning though," She grinned. "Are you?"

"No luckily," He replied. "Come, the police are here and you need your rest before they question you," He took her by the arm, leaving Batman in the hall dealing with the guests.

"Alfred," She said as they entered her room and she sat on her bed, putting her bag on her bed "Who is Batman?"

Alfred cocked his head to the side and frowned. "You have no idea who Batman is?" He asked her as though he couldn't quite believe that somebody did not know who Batman was.

"I lived in England for most of my life remember?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Ah yes. I'll tell you all about him another time my dear, for now is not the time." Hermione had to agree. Fighting in a navy blue dress has certainly not agreed with her and she watched Alfred walk towards the door before turning around. "By the way, excellent fighting skills,"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh and went to her wardrobe to change into something more comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

Annie are you ok?  
Will you tell us that you're ok?  
There's a sign in the window,  
That he struck you,  
A-crescendo Annie,  
He came into your apartment  
Left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down,  
It was your doom

Smooth Criminal-Michael Jackson

Hermione was about to go to downstairs and get a drink when there was a knock on the door. She had changed into something a lot more comfortable than her navy blue dress and for that, she was thankful.

"Who is it?" She called pausing as she was about to tie up her hair. She didn't really fancy strangers coming into her room at the moment, not after she just had a fight in a dress and she wasn't in the mood to even attempt to make new 'friends' either.

"It's Bruce, the cops want to question you. May I come in?" Oh so now he has come, she thought dryly.

She sighed heavily. "If you must," She quickly pulled her hair into a lose pony tail and put on her most comfortable maroon slippers. Bruce walked in, very much wearing the same evening suit Hermione had seen him in earlier. However, his bow-tie was was left wonky and scrunched up as though it was done in a rush and had not been checked properly.

"I see you have changed," He gave a slight nod, helping Hermione stand up. "Commissioner Gordon wants a word with you before he goes."

"Do you know him?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows slightly before reluctantly following him out of the room.

"Yes, he is a good man. Trust me, when I say you'll like him, you will," Before Hermione could say anything else or even begin to question Bruce's earlier disappearance, a man with brown rimmed glasses with a greying moustache and hair appeared, holding a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. His long brown coat thrown over the chair.

"Ah, you must be Hermione Granger?" The man asked and Hermione realized it must be commissioner Gordon. Hermione slowly nodded and Gordon shook her hand.

"Would you like me to leave you alone?" Bruce asked, quickly glancing between the two.

"Please," Gordon sighed and rubbed the bridge between his eyes and Hermione couldn't help but notice the heavy bags that laid under his eyes. Somehow or other, Gordon reminded her of Sirius, her long lost friend and her heart clenched at the thought.

"How can I help you Commissioner?" She questioned, as she sat down opposite him. Gordon looked at her before pursing his lips.

"How long have you been in America Miss Granger?" He sat back, yet not too far away in order to write what she was saying.

"About two days. I know no-one here except my Grandfather Alfred and Bruce,"

"How come you have moved here?" He peered over his rimmed glasses and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Personal reasons," She finally said, Gordon frowned but did not press the matter.

"Do you have any ideas why the thugs were looking for you?" Hermione had thought about this question when she was getting changed. She had wondered why they were looking for her and had a few ideas but she wasn't going to tell Gordon-a simple police officer about them.

"No...I haven't had any connections with America really. My Grandfather Alfred has and so I don't really know the country or Gotham really well," She scratched at her Mudblood scar, the magic that she put on to hide it when she wore the dress had faded away and was wearing a long sleeve jacket to cover it up.

"Miss Granger this may be a matter of most important. If you have anything to say about this, please say now," Gordon clasped his hands together, waiting eagerly for her reply.

But did she honestly have anything to say? Oh a lot of things, but these were muggles who wouldn't understand.

"No Commissioner." She said firmly.

"Very well. After you have signed these forms you are free to go," He pushed forward a few sheets of documents and Hermione grabbed his pen and began to fill them out. "Bruce Wayne has shown us the clips of you fighting, it seems to me you're pretty used to this sort of stuff," He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. Hermione shrugged.

"Friend of mine told me to pick up some martial art lessons back in England saying they might come in handy, it certainly did," She lied. I have fought in a wizarding battle, you haven't. You wouldn't understand...

"Well if you're ever considering a job with the cops, feel free to come to us. We certainly do need more people like you in the force," He stood up and stretched, letting his notepad fall to the floor.

"Well I was actually wondering about joining the police force in Gotham," She frowned, biting her lip. "I will consider that option Commissioner, thank you,"

"No problem," Hermione pushed back the few sheets of documents back to Gordon and he quickly scanned through them before putting them in a file which he tucked under his arm. "If there is anything you need Miss-"

"Please call me Hermione," She gave him a wry grin. "It makes me feel old or still in school," Gordon gave a slight chuckle before running a hand through his hair.

"All right then Hermione, if you ever need anything give us a call. I'm sure Bruce has my number,"

"Same goes to you Commissioner." She got up and walked out of the room, only to find that Bruce was still standing there, hands in pockets and lounging about lazily against the wall.

"Everything went okay Gordon?" Bruce asked as he walked over to them.

"Everything went fine. The remaining thugs are going into custody office now and if we have any trouble we'll let you know what's going on," Both Bruce and Hermione nodded before Hermione left Bruce to see the remaining guests and police officers out of his manor.

Hermione made her way into the kitchen grabbing herself a glass of white wine and she drunk the glass all in one go and went to grab another.

"Careful there, don't want to get a hungover in the morning do we?" Alfred smirked and walked into the kitchen, cleaning up the dirty glasses that the guests have left.

"I have a potion to sort that out," She said sheepishly. "Did the police question you?"

"Not much, just to check for what I had in common with you and the thugs," He shrugged slightly. "You have to be careful from now Hermione. Those thugs out there want you for a reason and Gotham is certainly not a friendly place to go out at night alone," Alfred stared at her and Hermione nodded.

"I will be careful. If I have any problems, I will ring you," Alfred nodded.

"Bruce wants to have a word with you before he goes out,"

"Out? Out where?" Hermione questioned. Where could Bruce be going at this hour? Unless he had a date...Hermione's heart squirmed at the thought. Was she possibly jealous?

"He's out to visit an old friend." Alfred gave her a warm smile before pushing her out of the kitchen. "Down the corridor and to the left," With that, he closed the kitchen door on her and Hermione sighed.

What in Merlin's name was going on?

She did as Alfred said. With her slippers, she was making no noise across the wooden floors and she looked at the passing paintings. She was too busy thinking that she bumped into a figure that startled her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione said and she picked herself up from the ground and then she realized who it was. She blushed.

Bruce grinned. "No worries, are you all right?"

"Oh I'm fine. I've dealt worse," She sniffed. "Alfred said you wanted to have a word with me?"

"Ah yes," Bruce fiddled with his shirt and Hermione noticed it was creased. "It just so happens I know a one-to-one personal tutor for martial arts who can come here and train you if you are still interested in karate,"

Hermione mouth open and closed and she felt like a gold fish. "A personal tutor?" She repeated.

Bruce nodded. "He owes me a favour anyway and it will give him something to do. Would you like to take him up?"

Forgetting about Bruce's earlier disappearances at the party and the way he was dressed, happiness filled inside her and she felt like a giddy school girl again and she hugged Bruce tightly, causing him nearly to fall over.

"Oh sorry," She said breathlessly when she let go, he laughed. "Thank you so much, you won't know how much that means to me,"

"I'm glad I can make you happy. After all, a talent like yours shouldn't be wasted," Bruce was beginning to walk away when Hermione called him.

"Bruce," She called, he stopped and turned to look at her. "Where were you when the thugs and Batman came and attacked us?"

"I was phoning the police," He said and before Hermione could say anything else, he walked away.

Hermione frowned after him before shaking her head and retiring to her own room. There's something fishy about that man...She thought. One of these days, she was going to find out who he really was under that playboy facade of his. But first thing first, she was going to write a letter to Harry.

"You what...?" Sweet Tooth yelled at the remaining thug who had escaped from Bruce Wayne manor that night. "No, wait, let me get this straight..." He waved his hands in the air and banged his candy cane against the table, making the other thugs wince. "You came here to tell me that Big Hunk gate crashed the party and went in to search of Hermione Granger and had no idea what she looked like? Even after the photographs I shown you?" Big Hunk remaining crony cowered before him, trembling slightly before nodding. Sweeth Tooth sucked in a breath and twirled away from him, trying to fight the urge to punch the man. Maybe he has made a mistake for coming to these gang members...But it was too late for that now. He growled in irritation.

He snapped his fingers and his own mobsters were instantly at his side. "Since you have...failed me," Sweeth Tooth purred. "My little Sweethearts," He pulled out another packet of Sweethearts before giving them to one of his mobsters. "Are going to feed you to the Toxic Waste," He then pulled out a smaller version of the lollipop and Big Hunk remaining goon eyes widened in horror at the sight, before he tried to get up and run out of the room. But it was too late, Sweet Tooth's own thugs grabbed him and dragged him out of the room with him begging for mercy. Sweet Tooth however, ignored his calls and sat down at the head of the table, clasping his hands together.

He would have to be more careful with who he choses to send out on his next missions. Hopefully, there would be more smart thugs out there that were willing to do the job.

He smirked and gave a slight cackle that filled the room and the lights turned off one, by one.

It was nearly time.


	6. Chapter 6

Confession is always weakness. The grave soul keeps its own secrets and takes its own punishment in silence-Dorothy Dix

After taking a hangover potion(after drinking too many glasses of wine from the night before), Hermione was found sitting on her bed crossed-legged with her bushy brown hair cascading down in front of her face with her eyebrows knotted together in concentration. Her tongue was slightly poking out between her rouged lips and she could be seen with bits of scraps of parchment that lay scattered around her room and the sound of her favourite quill scribbling across the old parchment could be heard. It has now been a day since the incident of the gate crashed party and already she wanted to tell Harry everything.

Dear Harry,

I know we only spoke two days ago but since then a lot has happened. I have finally told Grandfather the truth of the wizarding war and what truly happened to my parents, which he surprisingly took very well.

Last night Bruce Wayne held a party at his mansion which he kindly invited me to. Everything was fine until the party got gate-crashed by a small gang of thugs and guess who they were looking for? Me! I took the situation under control-without giving away my identification at the same time- when a man who called himself 'Batman' came to the rescue and together we defeated the mobs.(I guess I should thank my Gryffindor courage for that!)

Harry, do you know anything about this mysterious 'Batman' that lives in the city of Gotham? He has to be a good guy, otherwise why else would he corporate with the police?

If you have any information on Batman at all, please send it to me. I hate not knowing anything and you know me-I have to know everything! It seems like this Batman is Gotham's Dark Hero or something as Grandfather looked like I had grown two heads when I asked him who was Batman.

I've had my fair share of reasons why the gang was looking for me but at the same time I am uncertain.

I give you and Ginny all my love and take good care of Teddy!

Hermione

Hermione put the quil away neatly, making sure not to leave a mess on her bedsheets as she re-read her letter before nodding in satisfactory and folded it up. Now all she had to do was post it.

She got up and picked up the directions for the wizarding town in Gotham that Harry had kindly given to her before she left England. She collected her handbang from the table and put on some comfortable shoes before heading downstairs.

"Alfred," She called. Bruce had gone to work that morning and wouldn't be back until teatime-which gave Hermione plenty of time to figure out where he disappeared off too from the party. She didn't believe what Bruce told her at all. "Could you give me a lift?"

Alfred peered out from behind the kitchen corner. "Of course. Where too?"

"I need to get a few things from the wizarding town in Gotham. Would you like to come?" She asked.

"I would love to. I have never fully been in that wizarding world of yours, let me get my keys and so long you have the directions we can go," She laughed.

"For once I am your own personal map," She grinned as they proceeded to make there way to Alfred jaguar. It turned out that the wizarding town in Gotham was not very far from Bruce's mansion.

Like Diagon Alley, they had to enter through a small pub and into another room where a small plump wizard tapped against the wall with his wand to let them through.

Hermione first went to the Owlery store where Alfred gawked in wonder at the different sizes and breeds of owls and asked Hermione all sorts of questions about them as she sent her letter to Harry-answering them all.

The next store she went to was the potions store, Alfred had to stop asking questions as he became intrigue of the many different potion ingredients and all most yelled at the poor shop keeper for having human eyeballs in a glass jar. Hermione dragged him out of the shop, leaving behind a confused shop keeper and made her way to a wizarding cafe, getting herself and Alfred some Butterbeer and laughing at Alfred reaction at his first taste. He immediately loved the drink.

Unfortunately for Hermione, her fame of being a war heroine had reached America and there were a few wizarding paparazzi's. Hermione had threateningly told them to back off or she'll hex their balls of if they came any closer, Alfred was unsure whether to laugh or tell her off for the use of such words.

They were on the way back to the car when Alfred phone rang.

He gave Hermione an apologetic look.

"Alfred Pennyworth," He said, giving Hermione his car keys so she could put her newly bought stuff in the boot. "Yes, she is here. Why?" She cocked her head to the side, pursing her lips together in confusion. "I will hand you over to her now," Alfred took the phone away from his ear and turned back to face Hermione. "It's Commissioner Gordon." He said, giving her the phone and she took it and gave a slight nod.

"Commissioner,"

"Hermione. Are you doing anything this afternoon?" If it wasn't for the serious tone, Hermione would've thought Gordon was asking her out on a date.

"Not at the moment. Is there anything troubling you?"

"We are in the middle of the interrogation of the leader of the gang member that gate crashed the party two-nights ago," Gordon replied. "However, we have a slight problem,"

Hermione frowned. "What sort of problem?"

"He won't answer to any of our questions-not even the basics. He's just repeating the same thing over and over again-I want Hermione Granger."

She sighed. "Do you want me to interrogate him?"

"Yes, it seems to be the only way for him to talk and we need the information of whatever he's hiding badly,"

She ran a hand through her hair, before twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. "Okay, I'll come."

"Thank you. Would 3 O'clock be suitable?"

"Yes, I'll get Alfred to drop me off." With a few last details, Hermione switched off the phone.

"We have to go to the police station at three," She said getting into the car. Whilst I'm there I can look for more information on Batman, she thought.

Alfred nodded. "We have plenty of time."

Both Hermione and Alfred had failed to notice that someone was watching them from a silver mustang, not far off from them and taking pictures during the whole time and writing down whatever he could make out before watching them drive off.

He switched on his earpiece and leaned back into his chair, bending his head down so his face couldn't be seen. "They're on there way," He said and he couldn't help but smirk as he felt that his time was coming closer for getting his part of the bargain that he made with the new leader. He switched off his ear piece and drove off in the opposite direction, this time it was someone else's turn to the dirty work.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm killing them all, I put my soul on the line,  
I purify sins that I committed in life  
I'll follow them all and I'll bring them down  
Wherever they go, I'm right behind

Murder-Within Temptation

Hermione arrived at Gotham's police station alone. She had told Alfred that she would apparate back to Bruce's manor to save him time so he could make tea for them later that night.

She met Gordon at the desk who was more than happy to see her as he dragged her through the bustling crowd and made there way downstairs to the basement.

"We managed to get his name," Gordon said as they entered the lift. "But that's all we could manage." The lift jolted to an unsteady halt, making Hermione lose her balance a bit before following him out. It was colder than she had expected and if she wasn't in a muggle environment, she would've casted a warming spell on herself.

Commissioner Gordon led her through another pair of doors and into a room full of other detectives and normal police officers.  
"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Gordon shouted. At once, the noise level dropped and turned round to face them, making Hermione uncomfortable with so many eyes on her. "This is Hermione Granger. She will be interrogating Sander Coen today," Some nodded and some muttered nervously to each other, not sure if they should trust her.

They ordered her to leave her bag on the side, promising her that they wouldn't look through it(she'll be in hell of a lot of trouble if they found her wand in there) and with a notepad and pen, she was pushed into another room-however, this time alone.

The room she was in was fairly large with dusty white bricks and three observation mirrors that she knew she was being watched from behind. Her eyes slowly trailed to the middle of the room, her shoes banging against the cold stone floor, making an echoing noise.

In the middle of the room, there were two chairs, a table with a tape recorder and an untouched 'Big Hunk' chocolate bar. She sat down, placing the note pad and pen neatly upon the table when the door opened again and a police officer dragged in what appeared to be Sander Coen-the leader of the gang that gatecrashed Bruce's party two nights before.

After Sander sat down in the obviously uncomfortable chair opposite her, the police officer stalked out of the room-slamming the door behind him.

Hermione studied the man before her, watching him squirm in his seat. He was taller than her, she noted. Without the balaclava on, he had long black hair that reached down past his shoulders, his dark brown eyes were narrow and he had a narrow, straight and thin moustache that was closely clipped. She cleared her throat and turned on the recorder.

"This is Hermione Granger," Sander head twitched at this. "Interrogating Sander Coen on 25th June 2000. The interrogation has now begun," She faced Sander again and was about to say something else when Sander jumped forwards, slamming his sweaty palms onto the desk, making her jump and sniffed her. She sat still, blood pounding through her veins fiercely before he sat down again licking his lips.

"You looked different from the night of the party," He stated. He accent reminded her somewhere in south of Italy, she thought.

"It was a party, of course I looked different," She scoffed. "That's besides the point. If you answer all of my questions correctly you will have Big Hunk," He made a reach to grab it but he was too slow, Hermione was quicker and he reluctantly sat back down again.

Sanders lips curled up a bit but he nodded in agreement.

"Good, now we can begin," She pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear. "How did you come to know my name when I only arrived in America a few days ago?"

Sander grinned. "We have many spiders in Gotham," Spiders, she thought. He must mean spies.

"And do you work for these spiders?"

He shrugged. "I used to be the leader of the spiders until someone better came along. But I get the best part of the bargain,"

"And who is in charge now?" She pressed. "Who is it?"

"You're just a pawn to them," Sander suddenly said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione blinked.

"You're just a pawn to them all. The police are only needing you to question me. They think I'm stupid but I'm not," He clasped his hands together and sniggered. "But you are,"

"To me it looks like you're the pawn for whoever you're working for and if you quit distracting me you'll get locked up again,"

"I won't." He snickered, Hermione wanted to ask him why but decided that was not the point of this interrogation. Merlin, these muggles were hard work.

"Where are you from?"

"Italy, nearly Catanzaro. I moved here because I got bored," Everyone gets bored. Even I...

"Is that why you turned to crime Mr. Coen?" She asked, making notes.

"It is nearly all the reasons why we turned to crime. We get bored and everyone wants a bit of adventure in our lives, not going to harm anyone,"

"It harms innocent people." She glared at him. "By doing crime, you are harming the innocent-"

At this, Sander barked out a laugh. "Don't you see Granger? Nobody is ever innocent, not even you. I know all about you and who you truly are," For a moment, she forgot that she was being watched, being voice recorded and just sat there listening to her heart beating furiously in her chest.

"Do you Sander?" She asked coldly. "Tell me, what do you know about me?"  
Sander leaned forward, making sure he was away from the voice recorder and whispered the exact words she had been dreading to hear.

"You're a witch," He whispered in her ear. "A witch," He repeated before sitting down and this time, he cackled.

She watched him cackle, unable to do anything as she was shocked at how a stranger could know she was a witch. Was she really that obvious here? Was she being followed by the spiders Sander talked about?

Too busy in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Sander grabbing the Big Hunk bar and opening it. At the sound of rustling paper, she snapped back into reality.

"Wait-No!" She shouted, but she was too late, he already took a bite out of it. "Sander, you haven't finished my questions,"

Sander coughed. "No, but I have finished my time here," He said, coughing more. Suddenly realizing that there was something wrong, she rushed to his side, desperate to finish this interrogation.

"Quick, tell me who you are working for!" She cried desperately, she heard footsteps from the outside coming closer.

"Tell Batman..." He coughed, shaking violently. "That there is another Sweet Tooth in town," With that, he collapsed into unconsciousness and had a fit on the floor, the doors slammed open and Gordon with a few medics marched in.

"Shit," Gordon said. "Not again," He dragged Hermione back towards the door and she turned her head to see Sander stomach explode with a loud horrible crunching sound. His organs and blood splattered everywhere over the interrogation room and some blood just splattered over her face.

"Again?" She repeated, blanched. "It happened again?"

"We brought in the other members and were about to interrogate them when they seem to have took something that made there bodies explode," Gordon explained giving Hermione a wash towel. "We think this is what the new gang members have been working on, trying to get some sort of poison in those sweets that make our bodies explode-We fear they are only testing it out on their own before it goes out into the open,"

Hermione looked horrified as she wiped off Sander blood. But if these spiders were working on that, what could they possibly want with her?

"But if they're too busy working on that," She said carefully. "What could they possibly want with me?"

Gordon shrugged. "That's what we're trying to find out. Here, fill out these documents and after that, you're free to go. Good work tonight, you managed to make him talk whilst the others couldn't," He patted her on the back before going off in the other direction, shouting orders to his fellow workers.

She filled out the documents and handed them in at the desk before going to the toilets. She figured that she wouldn't be watched there and she took out her wand out of her hand bag and locked herself in the cubicle.

This was her final chance at finding out who Batman was. The police must have something on Batman and no matter how long it took her, she was going to figure out who Batman was. Even if that meant risking her own neck.

She quickly casted a disillusionment charm on herself and slowly walked out of the cubicle, and sticking close to the walls-trying to blend in-she quietly had her destination in her mind and got her wand out. "Point me," She whispered.

It took her up three floors, ignoring the lift and taking the stairs it took a longer process but she couldn't risk being seen whilst using magic. Turning right, she was led down an empty corridor that was heavily guarded by CCTV. Just to her luck, the door of the room she needed to go in opened and a woman came out and she quickly made her way in.

The room she was in was dimly lit and had different aisles of shelves covered in paper based documents. She bit back a sigh before whispering Point Me again.

It turned out Batman documents were not that far away from her and for that, she was thankful as that meant she could keep her eye on the door.

Bingo, she thought as she knelt down to have a look at the documents. Now I can really see who you are Batman...


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Hermione had left the police station, it had already gone dark and looked like it was about to rain. Hurriedly, she pulled up her collar and turned left to make her way down a dark alley way so she could apparate.

That long...She thought as she walked quickly, keeping her head down. At least I have some answers. All I need to do is narrow down on who Batman really is...

"You're out late," A familiar voice spoke out, making Hermione jump. She turned around, only to find Batman himself-crouched on top of some bins and she sighed with relief.

"You scared me," She scowled and was about to move forwards when Batman jumped off the bins and landed in front of her, his black cape swaying side to side.

"You shouldn't be out late at night on your own. Not when people are looking for you," Hermione raised her eyebrow. Who did this guy think he was? Her guardian?

"I can take care of myself perfectly well thank you," She said coldly. "If Gotham's so dangerous, why are you out here anyway?" Of course, she already knew the answer to that, but she just wanted to hear it from the man himself.

"Gotham needs a hero, a saviour. I have to protect it. It is my duty," He prowled around her like a wild cat stalking it's prey- her eyes never leaving his.

"Don't the police do that? The police were formed in order to protect the citizens. That's what they do,"

"Very quizzical aren't you?" Batman challenged. "The cops may protect the citizens but there are far more dangerous criminals out there that not even the police or the CIA can handle,"

"But you can? Alone? The Dark Knight, that's what they call you sometimes," Batman stopped moving and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of his long cape swaying from side to side. Not once did Hermione feel afraid, being around this fearless hero. She felt safe, protected even. "The Dark Knight of Gotham. I know of the things you have done and one day Batman, I will find out who you're really are under that dark mask of yours."

"Many people have died trying to figure out my identity. I suggest that you should stop looking,"

"Are you threatening me?" She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. She fought side by side with this man and here he was, threatening her.

"No, just giving you a warning. I don't want anymore people to die because of me," Hermione remembered Harvey Dent from the files that she looked upon earlier that night and she felt pang of guilt. However, she quickly pushed the guilt aside, trying to keep her cold facade in front of this fearless man.

There was a pause between them before Batman began to walk away. Hermione spoke up, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"But don't you see? You may be Gotham's Dark Knight but really, you are the biggest killer of them all." He paused and turned his head to the side so she could only see the silhouette of the side of his face.

"Perhaps, but at least in the dark I give them mercy." He turned his head away from her. "Imagine that you're gazing into the future and you see death standing on all paths. Imagine the willpower needed not to lose your spirit in front of such a cruel revelation-someone has to take a stand against death and it seems I'm the only one that can," With that he sprinted of into the distance. Hermione watching him until she could see him no more.

She sighed. What an unusual man, she doubled checked the area for any signs of muggles before apparating. He says he's fighting against evil, but what if evil is possessing him?

With that she apparated back to Bruce's Manor.

She didn't want to apparate right inside his manor as that would be rude, plus he was a muggle billionaire and might have guests around and she really didn't want to get in trouble with the Ministry of Magic right now.

Especially the American Ministry of Magic.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by Alfred who had her tea waiting for her on the dining room table. "How did it go?" He asked, taking her coat and bag. She sat down and began to eat, the food tasting delicious and Hermione forgot how good Alfred cooking was.

"Great apart from the fact that Sander's stomach exploded at the end," She replied, helping herself to Alfred's lasagne.

"His stomach exploded?" Alfred repeated, sitting opposite her. Hermione then told him everything-leaving out the parts where she broken into Gotham's data system and her confrontation with Batman. There were just some things that you just couldn't tell your Grandfather.

"I presumed that you have seen worse in the war?" He asked after a moment of silence.

She shrugged. "I hate to admit it, but I have." She took her plate into the kitchen, Alfred following her as she began to wash up.

"For one so young you have seen to many horrors in this world,"

"Some people live more in twenty years than they do in eighty. To me, I just feel so old," Alfred gave her a warm embrace . "Where's all I want to do is feel young,"

"Don't we all my dear? I wish to be young again where I can put my body to good use but I'm afraid looking after you and Master Bruce, you both seemed to put a bit of strain on me," Hermione chuckled lightly. "At least you got some information out of Sander before he died. But from now on I want you to be careful," With that, Alfred pushed a white box into her hands and peering into it Hermione saw it was the latest mobile phone.

"Oh Alfred. I couldn't possibly take this! How much did it cost?" She asked, examining the model.

"You're not paying for it Hermione if that's what you're thinking," Alfred smiled. "Consider it as a welcome home gift," Putting the phone back into it's box and placing it upon the counter-she once again hugged Alfred before somebody interrupted them with an awkward cough.

Hermione was the first to break away and blushed slightly as she realized Bruce Wayne was lazily leaning against the wall. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Not at all Bruce. How was work?" Hermione picked up the box and was about to leave the room.

"Boring I must say. Hermione, may I have a private word with you?" She looked surprised at this but nonetheless she obliged. Leaving Alfred behind in the kitchen they walked in silence for a few minutes when Bruce took her in what appeared to be a sports room.

It was a rather large room, she noticed. With mirrors on one side and what appeared to be punching bags on the other, neatly tided away at the end of the room were boxes filled with many different types of weapons ranging from pistols to nunchaku's.

"This is a very impressive room," She said, agitated. "But there is obviously a point to bringing me down here right?"

"Right you are. Remember after the party when I offered you some martial arts lessons?"

"Well you did say that you knew someone..."

Bruce ignored the statement. "Hermione, how would you like to be taught martial arts by me and me only?"

Hermione couldn't help but grin like an idiot. "I would love to!" She began to squeal on the inside with happiness. "When can I start? How much are they? Are you sure I'm not taking up your time?"

Bruce laughed. "In answer to your questions: you can start tonight, they're free and I'll always save my time for you," Hermione felt her face turn crimson at the last statement Bruce made.

"Really? We could start tonight?"

"Right now if you want to," He cocked his head to the side and grinned, showing of his brilliant white teeth.

Hermione put the phone box down neatly on a table, away from the training mat and took off her shoes and socks. "Right then," She said as she hurriedly tied her hair up in a pony tail. "Where do we begin?"


	9. Chapter 9

It was raining heavily by the time he arrived at the Iceberg Lounge. Every now and then there would be a flicker of lightening and thunder to which he found soothing. Luckily for him, his deep pink suit and candy floss like hair had not dampened and for that he was extremely grateful. After all, his mom did say that by dressing stylishly-he would make a great impression on other people and that was exactly what he is going to do tonight.

He turned his head slightly to the side to see his most faithful Sweetheart-Candy walking by his side, twirling now and then in the rain in her hot pink ballerina dress. Her pink and blue hair was put up in pony tails and she was chewing bubble gum, her new favourite candy thanks to him.

He smirked slightly before turning his head away from her. Candy had left everything behind and changed her identity just so she could be with him. At times, Sweet Tooth had to admit that she did annoy him and did strike her at times but Candy, oh so ever loyal to him never left his side. He could manipulate people so easily.

He gave a quick shake of his head and mentally slapped himself. Ignore Candy for now, it's time to deal with some of the best criminal minds in history.

Quickly and swiftly making his way through the back door where he knew Penguin would hold his illegal meetings, he knocked out the guards quietly that were standing on guard and walked into the room, however staying in the shadows until it was his time to come out.

The room was more heavily guarded than the one where Sweet Tooth took over Big Hunk, he noticed. Scanning his eyes quickly around the room, his eyes finally landed in the middle of the room where most of the noise was making.

In the middle of the room there was a large rectangle table and sitting at the top was Penguin himself. He hadn't changed the last time Sweet Tooth saw him. On penguin's left was Poison Ivy-wearing a very short green corset and skirt-her green tights covered in fake ivy leaves and her bright ginger hair was let down in curls that suited her perfectly. Next to Poison Ivy was Mr. Freeze. Sweet Tooth always loved the cold and in the distance-he has always admired Mr. Freeze but he would never admit that to anyone. Not ever.

Opposite Mr. Freeze was Scarecrow, tonight he still wore his ridiculous costume of his and Sweet Tooth had a sudden urge to pull the mask of Dr. Jonathan Crane's head.

Next to Scarecrow was Catwoman. Sweet Tooth was extremely grateful that she hadn't brought any cats with her tonight. Merlin, he hated those animals.

He managed to trail his eyes away from Catwoman who was purposefully flickering her long brunette hair and twirling it around her and finally he came across The Riddler, who was sat at the other opposite end of the table and like Penguin, he too had his feet up on the table

Candy pressed her body against him, far too close for his liking and Sweet Tooth swore that she was purposefully trying to put him off from his mission. He'll have to teach that little Lion a lesson later when they were alone. He smirked at the thought.

"Get on with the meeting Penguin, I don't have all night to deal with your antics." Mr. Freeze demanded. His long mechanic arms banging lightly against the table.

"Yes, please do," Catwoman purred, leaning forward. "I can't leave my poor animals alone now can't I?"

Penguin let out a squawk. His narrow pale eyes skimming over the table eagerly. "I'm sure you have all heard of a new villain in town haven't you not?"

The Riddler took of his hat and lazily spun it on his fingers. "Well we certainly do have our spiders," He gave a slight grin.

"It seems to me that this new guy might be the new Joker," Poison Ivy said-her eyes showing a slight tint of sadness at the mention of the Joker and Sweet Tooth wondered if them two had a fling."Might be why you're losing a few men Penguin,"

Penguins lip curled up in disgust and Sweet Tooth couldn't help but be delighted at this. It was indeed true, a few of Penguin's men did come to his side and that was how he got to know of the meeting being held tonight. It was time to make his appearance now.

Banging his candy candy cane lightly on the floor, the main rogues of Gotham looked around the room startled, the Riddler quickly jumping to his feet at the sound.

"Terribly sorry about stealing your men there. That might be me," Sweet Tooth grinned, not at all sorry and stepped out of the shadows, Candy following suit as she popped her bubble gum. "But that's no time to be a Sour Patch isn't there?" He pulled out the sweet before throwing it to The Riddler who caught it. "And it certainly does look like you guys are all up to a Twix,"

At once, guns were pointed at him but with a snap of his fingers-his own men marched in-carrying much bigger and powerful weapons than they and of course the main rogues were out numbered.

Penguin wheezed and snarled before reluctantly signaled his own men to put their weapons down.  
"And just who might you be?"

"Me?" Sweet Tooth said, pretending to be shocked. "I'm the brand new eyes and ears of Gotham's underground! And this little darling here," He purred, indicating to Candy. "Is my Teddy Bear,"

"Enough with the candy puns and get straight to the point," Poison Ivy snapped. Sweet Tooth rolled his eyes.

"Well well well, impatient aren't we?" He turned to look at her. "Very well. I'm Sweet Tooth! "

Scarecrow snorted. "The wanna be joker?"

At this, Sweet Tooth laughed. "The Joker was a sucker," He pulled out the lollipop before giving it to Candy who eagerly took it. "And as you can see, I'm definitely a lot taster!"

There was a collection of gasps amongst the main rogues. "You're the new rogue with the candy theme threats aren't you?" Penguin asked. "It's been ruffling my feathers for a while,"

"Bulls eye!" Sweet Tooth said, skipping over to Penguin. "A little birdy told me that you have been having secret rogue meetings. I mean, what are you guys planning to do this time? Kidnap the mayor of Gotham and rob a bank to steal a 100 Grand?" He pulled out the candy bar and laughed before suddenly looking deadly serious. "How boring! You guys are running out of plans," He sucked in a breath and walked back to Candy. "What you need is a new leader. I know, why not make me a leader?" He began to laugh again and Penguin squawked in annoyance.

"Quit the squawking Sweet Tooth!" Penguin said, jabbing his cigar at Sweet Tooth suit. "I'm the leader around here!" At this Penguin pointed his umbrella at one of his men.

"You! Attack him!" He said and Sweet Tooth couldn't help but sigh in boredom as the mobster closed in.

"Perhaps you all need a demonstration," He gave his candy cane to Candy and walked over to the mobster with confidence, pulling out what seemed like a small lollipop but Sweet Tooth knew it was something more. "I have a question for you," He said to the mobster.

The mobster eyed the lollipop nervously. "What is it?"

"How many licks does it take, to kill you?" He asked, throwing the wrapper on the ground.

"Erm..."

"A one!" Sweet Tooth pretended to lick the lollipop before shuddering. "A two!" He repeated the actions again. "Three!" This time, turning the lollipop upside down, he stuck the plastic end into the mobsters neck, causing him to fall down to the floor dead. Once again, Sweet Tooth sucked in a breath and sniffed the lollipop. "Three!"

He got up from the floor and looked at them, a hint of deadliness in his eyes. "All I want to do is be the new leader...Then we kill the Bat!"

"What a positively perfect plan," Catwoman purred, taking another lollipop from Sweet Tooth.

Penguin lips twitched before nodding in agreement. "My role as a leader is now offered to you," He took off his hat. "Ladies and gentleman, please put your flippers together for the new king of Gotham!" At once, everybody clapped and Sweeth Tooth laughed, taking in this moment as he wanted to memorize it for the rest of his life.

"Yes, yes, yes. Now quit your snickering you airheads," A mobster of his own and scarecrow both took the sweets. "I mean if we work together, there is no way that bat can stop us! No matter how batty he is," He snapped his fingers. "So! We need to recruit every villain in Gotham."

"And how do you propose to do this?" Mr. Freeze asked. "In order to defeat the Batman?"

Like he did with Big Hunk meeting, he pulled out the exact same documents on Bruce Wayne and Hermione Granger onto the table making the rogues lean in closer to see. "Gotham been chewing on some bad Toasties for far too long! But tonight, we provide a little treat as we're going to give Gotham some sweets to suck on baby!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione was sitting comfortably by the fireplace, reading Gotham's Times when she heard a rat-a-tap-tap sound on the window. Startled, she quickly looked up only to find a dirty looking horned owl, the same horned owl that she has sent to deliver her letter to Harry only a few days ago.

Putting the newspaper down, she quickly padded quietly over to the window and opened it, letting the owl fly in before it dropped what seemed like a rather large package on the couch before hooting and flying out of the window. She gave a slight grin before shutting the window as not wanting to let a draft in to disturb her warmth and she hurriedly sat down, opening the package as though it was a christmas present on christmas morning and couldn't help but grin more when she saw what fell out of the package. On top of all the documents was a letter with the brand new Potter seal and Hermione grabbed the letter and carefully opened it and began to read.

Hermione,

Even when you're on holiday, you always have an excuse to go and research something! Seriously, do you ever take a break?

Anyway, back to the actual reason why I'm writing this letter is that I have found as much information as I could about this 'Batman' for you(You owe me big time!). I've got to say for myself, this guy has got a pretty long history about him-especially for a muggle.

If you actually want to find out who this Batman really is under his cowl-I would suggest to try the spell Homenum Revelio spell. You're a genius Hermione-can't believe you forgot about this spell! Though I would suggest you would cast it when Batman is distracted.

You have to be very careful around Gotham Hermione- Gotham has one of the most highest crime rates in history both muggle and wizards alike so watch your back! If you are in any danger or you feel troubled, floo round to mine as soon as you can. I don't want to see you get hurt Hermione-your my best friend and it will pain me to lose you.

Ginny is concerned for your well being in Gotham and is dying to see you again. Teddy is okay-I think he's got more Tonks than we realize!

Take good care of yourself Hermione and don't forget-always watch your back!

Harry

Hermione nearly face palmed in annoyance and instead she tried to pull her hair out. Merlin, how could she have been so stupid? How come she didn't think of the Homenum Revelio spell herself? Of course, the most simple spells can reveal the most important things.

But the problem was now was getting Batman's attention again and she knew this was going to be the tricky bit after the argument she had with him few nights ago and he wasn't an easy person to get to and like Harry said, Gotham did have the highest crime rate in the city.

Pulling the documents closer, she skimmed through them noticing that they were indeed similar to the police documents but with a lot more detail and more interesting information.

Checking that the coast was clear, she picked up everything that Harry sent her and went into the lift to go to her bedroom. She discovered that Bruce had a lift when she got lost the other day and couldn't help but wonder why he would need such a thing. Shaking her head at the thought she went

in the lift, only to find somebody else already standing in there.

"Oh!" Hermione said in complete surprise. The man in front of her stared at her, before giving a slight smile. "I'm sorry-I didn't expect anybody else to be here,"

"That is not a problem. This lift can hold more than one, I assure you," She gave a weak smile before stepping in beside him. "Lucius Fox," The man said, holding out his hand for her to shake. Hermione looked down at it and shoving her documents into her wand hand and with her spare hand she shook it.

"Hermione Granger,"

"Ah! You must be Alfred's Granddaughter. Bruce Wayne has told me all about you," Hermione blushed slightly and moved a strand of hair in front of her eyes to try and hide the blush.

"I sincerely hope not,"

"Not quite everything. Just the fact that you attract trouble like a magnet," Lucius's eyes twinkled and looked wise beyond his years and it reminded Hermione of Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes and for a second, she felt sad.

"That's what all my friends say. Sometimes I wish for a quite life," She chuckled.

"Ah, but where would the fun be in that?" He gave her a wicked grin when they arrived on her floor and Hermione at once, liked this man with his sense of humour. "However, you do realize parchment is rather outdated here in America? We rather like to use paper," Shit, Hermione thought. I should of transfigured it into paper before I got here.

"I prefer to use parchment. Not everyone uses it back in England but I just like the feel of it-even if it is more expensive," She gave a sheepish grin, hoping that Lucius would take the lame excuse.

Lucius nodded. "I haven't used parchment in years but the company I used to get it from closed down and alas, I use paper," The light above them turned on, making a bleeping noise and the doors of the elevators opened. "I trust that you can find your own way from here?"

"Of course. Would I see you again? It's nice to meet other people around here for a change," She asked, putting her foot in front of the elevator's doors to let it stay open before it was about to close.

"Perhaps, I do come here regularly. Maybe I will see you sometime around then," He shrugged. "But how do you know I am not a criminal?"

Hermione blinked. "You don't dress like one," She replied and once again the answer itself was ridiculous and she mentally face-palmed at her stupid answer. What was wrong with her today?

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Just because I don't dress like one doesn't mean I may not be a criminal. Bruce has told me that you are on the Criminals wanted list and out there-people will be in all sorts of disguises so you better be ready," Hermione realized that he was right. Just because he wasn't dressed-doesn't mean that he is. Dressing up smartly can hide a lot more than she realized.

She removed her foot and let the doors closed and she began to walk back to her room. Hermione knew that Lucius Fox was not a criminal, he may not dressed like one but somehow, deep inside Hermione just knew that he was an honest good man and she hoped that they will meet again in the future.

She went into her room and put her documents on her bed before pulling up her desk in the room and grabbed a quill and some parchment. Her brain at the ready of thinking how to attract Batman so she could find out who he really is.

Five hours later, Hermione was sat on the floor, finishing her last touch to her new outfit. She had thrown all of her leather outfits out of the wardrobe and combined them all into something different-with the help of magic of course as Hermione could never make an outfit on her own. The plan of the outfit laid next to her and she smirked in satisfactory as she stood up and put on her brand new outfit, just to see if it fits before transfiguring her old shoes into big black boots.

She stood there for a moment, twirling around in front of the mirror and examining herself before putting the mask on that she had just recently made. It was very similar to Batman's mask and that was just what she had intended it to be, however, more feminine. Smiling in delight, she felt like a young school girl at a Halloween party who was excited over the new costume, she nodded to herself before looking at the mess of the room she had made.

Putting her favourite quill back in it's box, she sat back and sighed with relief. Her plan was finally complete and even though it was dangerous, she knew it was going to be worth it. Quickly changing into her new outfit and putting her ordinary clothes underneath, she put her mask and boots into her bag, thanking merlin that she was a witch and finished tidying up the room-making sure not to leave anything behind and hiding her plans where even Alfred could not find them when she heard a knock on the door. Quickly hiding her wand under her pillow, she straightened herself and walked to the door, only to find Bruce outside.

"Bruce!" She said brightly. "Come in," She moved away from the door for him to come in and he did so, standing next to her desk. "To what do I owe you with this surprise?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me this evening," He asked. Is he asking me out on a date? Or is this is grandfather's doing? Perhaps her plan would have to wait until later this week.

"I would love to! I have nothing to do tonight anyway and still haven't had a chance to take a proper look at Gotham," She smiled. "I met someone in the lift, friend of yours?"

"Lucius Fox?" Bruce asked, examining a photo of her, Harry and Ginny when they were on a holiday in Austria. She nodded. "Ah yes. Brilliant man and very useful as well,"

"Every man can have their uses," She answered, looking up into Bruce's dark brown eyes. "He seemed quite pleasant,"

"Made a change for you I gathered?" Bruce smirked and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Indeed it did."

"Who are these?" Bruce asked, pointing at the picture. Hermione beamed.

"They're my friends. Harry and Ginny, both engaged to each other now. Ginny used to be a fan-girl of Harry ever since she was eleven," Hermione laughed. "Perhaps even younger,"

"Finally got her wish then didn't she?" He cocked his head to the side. "Are you a fan-girl?"

"Me? Oh no,no,no," Hermione hands gestured to show her disagreement. "I'm a fan-girl of books though,"

"Book worm?" Hermione nodded. "Not many girls around here like books, it's nice to see a change,"

"Well Bruce it's just like I said at the party, I'm not like ordinary girls," She sent him a knowing smile and Bruce smiled in return.

"I'll see you down stairs in ten minutes," He begin to walk out. "I'll take you somewhere that you'll love and that's a promise,"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Very eager to please aren't you?"

Bruce laughed. "Very. Be ready," With that, he turned and walked down the staircase.

Half an hour later, Hermione and Bruce were sat in a restaurant called The Throne Room and Hermione was not at all surprised when Bruce instructed the waiters to put them in the first class area.

"First class?" Hermione hissed, taking of her jacket. "We could just eat like normal people you know,"

Bruce merely shrugged. "But since when have we ever been normal?" Sighing in defeat, she reluctantly sat down and ordered a glass of white wine.

Once the drinks arrived and the meals were ordered, Bruce started to talk.

"I believe an owl flew into the dining room this afternoon," He said. Hermione nearly choked on her drink.

"An owl? I saw no such thing,"

"Really? Then how come I saw a Great Horned Owl fly into my house carrying what looked like extremely large package? The last time I checked, British people did not send their mail by owls," He raised an eyebrow.

Damn it, I must be more careful of the CCTV in his house more often.

Before Hermione could say anything, their dinner arrived and for that she was grateful. Before Bruce coughed and looked as though he wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

Stupid handsome playboy billionaire, she thought as she began to eat.

She sighed and gritted her teeth. "Fine. But you must promise me not to panic, scream or tell anyone about this because this is classified information that you can tell no one, and I do mean no one."

"I promise," He replied, looking very seriously. She breathed out, her hands shaking slightly as she knew what she was going to do with his memory later.

"I'm a witch," She whispered. For a few seconds, Bruce just stared at her before laughing out loud, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head, earning quite a few stares from the other people near by. Hermione scowled. "It's not funny!" At least he didn't panic, she added mentally.

Bruce upon seeing the angry look on her face, quickly sobered up. "You're...a witch?" He repeated. "I find that hard to believe,"

Hermione sighed with relief. He didn't buy it.

"But that still doesn't mean I want proof," He added and she grimaced.

How was she going to show him proof when they were in a muggle environment? Then it hit her.

Pulling of her jacket, she rolled up her sleeve, she showed him her Mudblood scar.

"My parents didn't die in a gang raid. They got killed by dark wizards," She said softly, Bruce's eyes widened at the sight of her scar and he gently traced a finger over it. "My world was at war with a dark evil wizard named Lord Voldemort who wanted muggle borns or the cursed word- mudbloods, which means non-magical people, out of their world so their world could remain 'pure'." She took another sip of her white wine, drinking half of the glass. "Me and my friends were captured at his headquarters one time and one of the witches on his side tortured me," She shuddered before pulling her arm away and rolling her sleeve down. "I still have nightmares about it sometimes,"

"Is the war over?" Bruce asked, looking quite anxious.

Hermione nodded. "It is and my side has won and we are at peace. However along the way, I have lost many good friends as well as family-including my best friend Ron. Now do you believe me?"

Before Bruce could reply, his phone began to ring and he looked apologetically at her before quickly shutting of his phone and putting it back in his pocket.

"Sorry, business call. However it can wait," Bruce said. "I believe you and until now, I always thought magic just used to be in fairy tales,"

Hermione shrugged. "Everything has to have a fairy tale I guess. Including a good old fashion villain," She ate a bit more. "Where did you learn your martial arts training from?"

"A man called Henri Ducard. A good man who taught me discipline when I needed it but something happened to him and things got...deadly." He looked far away for a moment and for a second, Hermione wondered if this Henri is dead or something worse.

Hermione reached out and held his hand for a moment and just the feel of holding Bruce Wayne's hand, somehow it felt so right to Hermione. "You're a good man Bruce, don't let it get to you," She bit her lip. "Truth be told, I never had any martial arts lessons until now. The reason why I fought so good alongside the Batman was the fact it was battle adrenaline rush and with that going through your body, you can do anything,"

Bruce nodded in agreement. "So what was the owl for this morning? Is that how you-I mean, Witches and Wizards communicate with each other?"

"There are other ways we communicate as well, but yes, we send out post at any time on any day by owls-" She was about to continue when Bruce's phone once more rang again.

She gave him a sly smile. "Answer it,"

Reluctantly, he nodded and answered the phone. "Hello?" Bruce's suddenly turned serious. "Alfred..what's wrong?" Hermione looked at Bruce worriedly for a moment, was something wrong with Alfred? "Alfred stay there, I'll be right over," Bruce switched of his phone and looked grim.

"Is my Grandfather okay? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, genuinely concerned for Alfred.

"Look at the T.V," Bruce nodded to where the restaurant T.V was and Hermione turned, only to find that everybody else was too fixed on the T.V, however, with the look of horror upon their faces.

On the screen was a man with candy-floss like hair, wearing a pink suit and he seemed to laugh maniacally. However, there was also a man in the middle of the room who was tied up and looked like was forced to read some papers in front of him and Hermione noticed he was wearing wizard clothing.

She gasped in shock.

"Gotham has been chewing on some bad Whoppers for far to long and as the Joker was a Sucker, this week the Sweet Tooth plans to take down the Batman for good and his little pet bird," The wizard looked shamefully to the floor before gulping and looking back up. "If Batman doesn't turn himself in by dusk tomorrow, the rogues of Gotham will strike like Twizzlers and will put a nuclear Warhead and Toxic Waste into Gotham's water supply system!" The wizard choked up, trying to hold back the tears and the villain slashed at him in what seemed to be a candy cane, before he took the camera in his own hands and snickered at it. "What's it going to be Batman? The city or you? You're choice by dusk tomorrow! Or Gotham will be mine!" With that, the camera turned black and the people in the room began to panic.

Before Hermione could say anything, Bruce put a check on the table and grabbed Hermione and made there way to the car. "Bruce, where are we going?" She shouted over the terrified screams that the crowd around them were now making.

"We're going home. They're after you Hermione- don't forget that and out here is not safe as any of them could be in disguise!"

"That man that was captured by that bastard was a Wizard Bruce," Hermione said, folding her arms. "A wizard! These villains must know of my kind," She stood still, her hand running through her hair and Bruce went to her side.

"Hermione, I promised your grandfather that I would protect you in Gotham and that is exactly what I'm going to do," Bruce said, making her look up into his eyes as he strokes her chin. Those eyes..she thought, I've seen them somewhere before. "Now come on, we've gotta go."

Hermione wondered why Bruce sounded so urgent to go, so eager to leave the place as she got into the car. Was it possible Bruce wanted to get rid of her or was it for the fact that he had other matters to attend or really, he just wanted to prove to Alfred that she was really safe?

She sighed in frustration, ignoring Bruce's anxious looks he kept sending her as she racked her brain for ideas. Tonight, was the night Batgirl is going to be revealed for the first time in history and certainly not the last.


	11. Chapter 11

They arrived home; Bruce breaking at least over fifty road laws on the way and Hermione couldn't help but wonder if they have been caught by speeding cameras as they did so. But in this chaos, they wouldn't be able to tell.

"Hermione!" Alfred called with relief, giving his grand-daughter a hug once he spotted her entering the hallway. "Thank god you're safe." Hermione bristled and Bruce brushed past her and she gave a quick look in his direction before Alfred dragged her into the kitchen. "Master Bruce did the right thing to bring you home. You're not hurt are you?"

"I've been in worse situations than this Alfred, believe me. May I go upstairs and get changed into something more comfortable? As much as I like this dress, I prefer jeans and the casual T-shirt,"

Alfred nodded. "You may." With one last hug, Hermione left the room quickly and went into her bedroom. She threw her bag and jacket on the bed and quickly took off her evening dress, sighing with relief at not wearing it anymore and began to put on her costume.

Batman wouldn't have it coming that he was going to have his own side kick whether he liked it not. Alfred couldn't know about this, as much as she loved him she sometimes missed being in battle and missed the fighting. Alfred wouldn't understand.

Making sure everything was in place she locked her door with magic so Alfred couldn't come in before whispering 'Point Me' to find Batman's location. Apparently he was still travelling and seemed to be heading in Gotham's Police Station direction, she smirked and apparated to Gotham's Police station and just to be sure, she apparated right on top of the roof.

However when she got there she stood in the shadows on top of the roof to find that Gordon was also there, signalling the broken Bat symbol in the night sky. She hid in the shadows and watched. After a few minutes, she noticed Batman flying onto the roof silently before Gordon turned around and jumped.

"You got to stop doing that, one day you're going to give me a heart attack," He scowled and turned off the light. "At least you came. After the incident with the Joker, we thought you wouldn't come when we needed you,"

"Gotham is my city. Even when Gotham no longer follows me, I still wish to protect it," Batman said. "The main rogues of Gotham are on the loose including Scarecrow, Penguin and Poison Ivy. They must be working for Sweet Tooth,"

"Perhaps I can help you with that," Hermione purred and she stepped out of the shadows and Batman and Gordon turned around to face her.

"Who the hell are you?" Gordon asked baffled, his hands resting on the top his gun just in case she was working for the bad guys.

"I'm your new hero. I'm here to help," She cocked her head to the side. "I believe I can deal with those rogues for you easily. They're merely simple idiots,"

Batman stormed up to her and looked down at her but Hermione did not flinch. "You do not know their methods or techniques. I work alone you hear?"

"Ah but you need all the help you need right now don't you? Gotham is in more trouble than it usually is and one man cannot defeat all those rogues alone, no matter how powerful he has become." There was a pause between them and before Batman stepped back. There, Hermione had him.

"We can't waste any more time than we already have," Gordon said interrupting them both. "However can we trust you?"

Hermione gave Gordon a sincere smile. "You have my complete and utter trust Gordon. I fight for justice and peace and will do anything to get rid of evil. I will deal with the rogues of Gotham while you Batman hunt down Sweet Tooth," She walked over to the edge of the building.

"Wait!" Gordon said, almost alarmed and Batman pierced his eyes into the back of her head. She turned so that her back was to the opposite building in front of them. "Who are you and how can we contact you?"

"Send red fireworks into the air or just use the same Bat Symbol," She nodded towards it. "And as for my name, well, you may call me Batgirl," She gave them a slight smirk before opening up her arms and she fell backwards down into the street below before apparating away, just before she hit the floor.

Gordon rushed to the side where Batgirl was moments before, his eyes showing confusion as he saw no body on the ground. "Batgirl hey," He muttered. "Looks like someone has a crush on you Batman," He turned around only to find that Batman has disappeared and he sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair. "I really do hate it when he does that."

Hermione apparated on a street that was not too far away from where Poison Ivy and Scarecrow were creating their chaos and she steadied her balance, clearing away the stars that were forming underneath her eyelids. Grabbing a plastic bag, she quickly transfigured it into a gas mask and headed down the street.

"Fear the Scarecrow and Poison Ivy!" She heard Crane cry gleefully. "You have nothing to fear but fear itself!"

Up ahead, Hermione saw Crane on a black horse wearing his ridiculous tattered scarecrow mask and next to him stood a tall pale woman with long curly ginger hair and Hermione saw plants coming out of her bag, some plants she recognized from Herbology lessons and they weren't exactly the friendliest of plants either.

"Oi!" Hermione shouted, now standing a mere few feet away from them. "Go pick on someone your own size!"

Poison Ivy turned around to face her and leered at her. "Ooh!" She cooed. "Someone wants to play!"

"You want play time?" Hermione snapped. "Then you'll love this," She pointed her wand at her. "Stupefy!" Poison Ivy was flown back hard against the brick wall, knocking her unconscious. Scarecrow screamed in frustration and charged his black horse straight at her.

Hermione grabbed Crane by the leg, causing his foot to come out of the stirrup and lose his balance and toppled on top of her. Leaving his horse to run free in the Gotham's city streets. Hermione went to strangle him before Crane punched her in the jaw, Hermione felt blood in the corner of her mouth but she spat that out right at Crane.

"You stupid bitch!" Crane exclaimed, going in for another punch.

"Oh, shut up," Hermione muttered and she kneed him in the stomach, making him curl and she had the advantage to throw him off, regaining her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" She cried. Crane now could not move and she sighed with relief and got up. Making sure that most of the muggles were distracted, she quickly body binded Poison Ivy and Crane and apparated them both to an empty cell in Gotham's Police station.

"One job down, few more to go," She muttered wit false cheer as she marched down yet another street. She took of her gas mask as the gas around them was now slowly disappearing thanks to her and walked down an empty alley way street to find the locations of Batman's other enemies.

She's defeated Poison Ivy and Scarecrow so who could be next? She knew Batman was busy hunting Sweet Tooth so she could worry about him at the end, but there were enemies still left such as Doctor Freeze. Surely they would be working alongside Gotham's new Sweet Tooth?

"Why are you doing this?" a familiar voice asked and Hermione turned around only to find Batman beside her.

Her eyes flickered over to him. "I want to help you. Like you, I fight for justice and wish to protect Gotham. Shouldn't you not be defeating Sweet Tooth right now instead of talking to me?"

Before Batman could reply however, other shadows began to emerge all exits in the alleyway and Hermione recognized Catwoman at once.

"Look what we have here!" Catwoman purred. "Looks like Batman has got himself a girlfriend!" The cronies around them barked out laughter.

"Catwoman," Hermione hissed. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" She purred and swaggered up close to them. "What I want is both of you," Then, before Hermione could make a move-the whole world went black and Hermione could do no more.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione awoke with a bag over her head and to the sound of a hushed argument to her right. She could just barely make out the words. The argument itself however, sounded serious.

"Of course it's her!" Catwoman hissed in annoyance. "She even has the right wand! Do you doubt me Penguin?"

Penguin squawked. "Doubt you? Perhaps so! You know our master will be most displeased if you have caught the wrong person. You remember what happened to Big Hunk's remaining crook?"

She heard Catwoman scoff. "Of course I remember! How could we all forget the incident? It's all in our minds as clear as night."

Hermione tried to move her hands as quietly as possible, only to find her hands tied together behind the chair she was sitting on. Luckily, her feet were lose. However she had more to worry about as they have captured her and had taken her wand. Times like this she wished she had Ron and Harry at her side but of course one of them is dead and the other back in England. She was alone.

"Lights!" Cried a gleeful voice, the very same voice she heard on television earlier this evening...

Sweet Tooth.

She heard the lights switch on and Hermione still could not see anything. Her only source of comfort was from the darkness around her and in that moment, darkness was her only friend.

"So! A little birdy told me that you have Batman and Batgirl!" She heard a woman make an annoying high-pitch squeal in the background. "I wonder...could it be them or are you all just as gullible as the rest of the human race?"

She felt someone trail their fingers through her hair and Hermione wanted nothing more than to break of the person's fingers and feed them to fang- Hagrid's dog. Oh how she could do with Fang right now.

"Give me her wand my Sweeties." Sweet Tooth demanded. Hermione felt a cold sweat run through her. Gods, a muggle with a wand! And an evil one at that! Oh, this could be very dangerous indeed. "Now, I think it's time we greeted our guests here tonight! Really, where are my manners? Remove the bags!"

Another pair of hands roughly pulled the bag over her head and she had to blink rapidly at the sudden bright light in front of her. She turned to her left where she saw Batman tied up roughly in what looked like more than just metal chains. He was tied up in magic. Her heart sank.

"I think introductions are in order." Sweet Tooth announced before leaning in to whisper something in Hermione's ear. "However...I believe you are quite the know-it-all aren't you Batgirl? See if you can guess our names! I do love a good guessing game!"

The Riddler cackled and clapped his hands, Hermione could see the madness in his eyes and she realized that all of them were insane. Her heart pace quickened, so Sweet Tooth knew who she was. But how did he know? She has never met him before until now.

"The Riddler." She said, sounding strong and confident. At once, the Riddler stopped cackling and clapping his hand and a sea of silence washed over the room for a short moment. She turned her head towards Penguin. "Penguin." She continued with this with all of Batman's rogues-every single one of them until her eyes landed on Sweet Tooth.

Her lips twitched slightly, almost into a grimace. "And you're the new rogue in town-Sweet Tooth."

"Bravo! You got yourself an O!" He giggled and licked his lips. "However my Chupa Chup, that is not why I am here tonight. Tonight is my night! For vengeance!" He walked in between them, resting a hand on each chair.

"Vengeance for what exactly?" She asked bitterly but this caused Sweet Tooth's eyes to light up even more.

"Oooh! The know-it-all doesn't know!" He said it in an almost sing-song voice, teasing her. "My vengeance is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Who exactly are you?" This time, Batman spoke-his voice sounding hoarse and painful as though he has just been screaming, screaming because he had just been tortured.

"Me?" Sweet Tooth asked, banging his cane lightly against the floor. "I am Gotham's reckoning and it is my turn to rise and bring you both down for entirety!" There was a deadly pause and for a moment, neither Batman nor Hermione dared to speak. "For now I am going to give you both a choice-consider yourself special since I don't do this to my prisoners or doomed whichever way you want to see it." He snapped his fingers and the metal doors behind him slide opened and in the doorway was the same wizard who was on television earlier being dragged by two mobsters harshly across the floor.

"Now I want you two to listen to me very carefully. I don't want to repeat myself as I do hate it when people don't listen and really, time is running out." He straightened up his cravat. "In my laboratory I have a poisonous Nuclear Warhead waiting to go into Gotham's water supply system. Now, here is the good bit!" He jumped up and down, almost like a child in a candy store. "At midnight tonight I will unleash the Nuclear Warhead into Gotham's water supply system and by midday tomorrow-all of Americas."

"You can't do that!" Hermione cried. "You will endanger everyone!"

"That's part of the plan my sweet Tootsie. Really, for a smart girl you can sure be as dumb as hell." Sweet Tooth rolled his eyes. "Now, here are the choices. I know both of your identities so there is no point in hiding anymore and so does everybody else in this room. I can pour the Nuclear Warhead into Gotham's water-supply system and reveal your identities to the world. Or, I will pour the Nuclear Warhead into the water-supply system and get to have my fun with you two and your secrets are kept safe with me!" He looked gleefully at both of them. "Let me give you a demonstration of what my Nuclear Warhead does exactly." He snapped his fingers and the wizard was brought forwards.

One of the mobsters held back the wizard's head so he was looking up into Sweet Tooth's face. "Any last words Butterfinger?"

The wizard snarled. "Go to hell."

Sweet Tooth tsked. "You forget you are already in hell. Now boys! Do it!" At that moment one of the mobsters had a Snicker bar in his hand and he shoved it into the Wizard's mouth and forced the wizard to eat it before he and his partner moved back, almost hurriedly.

For a moment, nothing happened before the wizard had a seizure on the floor. His skin going deathly pale and sweaty before his head exploded and his brain landed right next to Hermione's chair. Making the floor slightly slippery.

Just like to Big Hunk...she thought. Only worse.

Sweet Tooth looked at his invisible watch on his wrist. "Mmm. I will give you exactly five minutes to decide on your choices. So, Ta ta for now!" He indicated his crew to leave but they did not remove the wizard's body-they left it there as though to remind them of how much shit they were in.

Once the doors were closed Hermione turned her head to face Batman. "Whether you like to admit it or not-we are in deep trouble."

"Thanks to you. I work alone and will always work alone-this is what happens when I work with somebody." Batman said rather bitterly.

Hermione fumed. "You're blaming all this on me? Excuse me! I have locked up Poison Ivy and Dr. Freeze whereas you were doing Merlin knows what." She shook her head. "Besides, why are we arguing now? We are giving those rogues exactly what they want by arguing and we are not going to give in. We are going to save Gotham and America together and no buts. I don't care if you work in solitude but this is something that not even you can deal alone with right now. Nobody could do this alone,"

Batman finally weakly looked up and Hermione saw blood trailing down slowly on his face and he looked deeply into her eyes. Those eyes that seemed so familiar, she recognized them from somewhere-but where?

He nodded stiffly. "Just this once I will agree to work with you. But only once," Hermione inwardly cheered. "However, I seem to be wrapped by something that is not technology and cannot move or feel my legs."

Hermione knew it was magic but did not want to reveal her identity to him. But with her wand away and her identity already known by Sweet Tooth, she was screwed either way. Besides, his memory would be wiped later once they all got out of this hellhole.

"You're bounded by magic," She replied. "Yes magic is real and there is no time to explain all about it now and I may have a plan to get us a way of here..." She gave a slight smirk and shifted her chair closer to Batman.

This is why bitches get stuff done.

Five minutes later, three rogues including Sweet Tooth walked in and Hermione moved back to her normal position.

"So, what is the plan?" Sweet Tooth asked, looking excited.

"You're a moron." Hermione stated, almost randomly.

"Excuse me?" Sweet Tooth blinked and walked in front of her. "I'm a moron?"

She nodded. "A stupid, cold-hearted moron." With that, she quickly kicked him in the nuts and he doubled over in pain and head-butted him in the face so that he was knocked to the floor. She stood up, her chair still tied behind her back making her a bit slower and when another rogue came to her left, she swung her chair towards him hard and rolled across the floor before getting up. Another rogue came from behind and she wacked her long brown hair in his face before putting the chair's legs on his feet before swiping him to the floor with the said chair.

She quickly knocked the other two rogues to the ground before doing a back-flip on them to break the chair and she gave a satisfied smirk when she felt that her hands and back was free. But not for long as another rogue tried to strangle her and she quickly broke his arm and he gave a loud scream of pain.

She quickly locked the doors tightly and searched Sweet Tooth's pockets for her wand while he was still unconscious and smiled brightly when she felt her wand back in her hands again and rushed over to Batman who looked very impressed with her fighting skills. She only learns from the best.

"Now stay still, I am unbinding you." She quickly said the incarnations and Batman was free from the metal chains and the magic itself. "We don't have much time to stop the Nuclear Warhead so we need to hurry."

Batman nodded. "Laboratory is too the left. I memorized the map of the place earlier before we got kidnapped."

"Nice to know somebody came prepared." She muttered but followed him as he climbed up some ropes, Hermione following his lead.

They would deal with Sweet Tooth later, but for now, they have a city to save and time was running out.


	13. Chapter 13

Candy tip-toed silently towards Sweet Tooth who lay unconscious on the floor. She took in her surroundings and she gathered that Sweet Tooth wouldn't be pleased to know that Hermione Granger and Bruce Wayne have escaped his clutches. But she knew that they wouldn't make it far-no matter how powerful they think they might be.

She gently brushed the blood of her bubble-gum pink boots before making her way over to him. She was about to touch his shoulder when Sweet Tooth quickly grabbed her wrist -making her squeal in surprise. She looked into his eyes-only to find them livid with revenge and with a huge gash upon his forehead, bleeding slightly.

"Where are they?" He snarled clutching her wrist tighter, making her whimper slightly.

"I-I-" She stammered.

"Where are they?!"

She gulped. "I don't know..." She admitted finally, biting her bottom lip, almost pouting.

Sweet Tooth grabbed onto her shoulder to pull himself up before getting out a radio from his pocket. "We're having a change of plan Candy," He straightened up, broadening his shoulders and he picked up his candy cane before wiping away his blood. She looked up at him, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh?"

He turned the radio on. "Cherry blossoms!" He shouted into the radio. "I have a change of plan,"

"What is it sir?" Came the reply of a man. "We're here by your command."

"Unleash the Nuclear Warhead!" He demanded. "Batman and Batgirl have escaped and there is only so much they can save in one night. It is time for our revenge!" Through the radio-he heard his men cheer. They wanted revenge just as much as he did and tonight he shall give give it to them. Let it be their reward, he smirked.

"Don't disappoint me tonight Candy-I will be most displeased if you do." He flicked his Candy cane up whilst walking out of the room, Candy by his side.

"Oh I won't." She replied, smugly. "It will be my downfall if I ever fail you."

Batman lead her through the building swiftly and silently, sticking to the shadows as much as they can and knocking out any guards that walked past them. Killing people just wasn't there thing, no matter how evil they were-at least both Hermione and Batman agreed on that.

Just as they were about to make there way up some stairs, an alarm went of and the whole room was flashing in red alarms and an electronic voice could be heard.

"Nuclear Warhead is being released." Came the electronic voice. "Nuclear Warhead is being released. Nuclear-"

"We need to hurry," Batman shouted over the voice. "Now."

"Well, let's start running then." She smirked and ran in front of him before Batman followed her lead.

They ran up two flights of stairs before they were on a corridor, Batman turned left and she followed suit before finding that the door was locked. Even a good kick to it wouldn't budge.

"Oh move over!" Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the door. "Alohomora!"

Even with muggle deadlocks, the door opened for them and Hermione looked smug. "Pray tell me what was going to be your technique to open the door?"

"Explosives." Batman admitted before running in to the room.

The room was empty, apart from a huge machine carrying what seemed to be a giant turquoise square of a Nuclear Warhead. But Hermione knew it was not just an ordinary Nuclear Warhead. And it was going in to Gotham's Water supply system-they must have been here for years without anyone realizing. Planning in secret and waiting for the right time to strike.

Batman rushed over to the machines and started pressing buttons but this only slowed down the Nuclear Warhead instead of stopping it.

"I can't stop it!" Batman exclaimed.

"Oh you can't." A voice came and both Hermione and Batman looked up only to find Sweet Tooth and Candy leaning over the railings that were circling around the edge of the room. "Only I can."

"Stop this at once Sweet Tooth!" Hermione yelled. "Your plans are a failure. There is no point in it anymore!"

"Oh but there is." He leered. "You see, both Candy and I and the rest of the Cherry Pips, already know your identities." He gave a casual shrug. "And since you have both failed to agree to my options Mr. Wayne and Miss. Granger, I think I will my change plans."

Hermione was unable to look at Batman now-or now Bruce Wayne. So those eyes belonged to Bruce Wayne... She concluded. So he must of known my identity when Sweet Tooth had my wand. The mysterious Bruce Wayne isn't as arrogant as he appeared to be. Or less arrogant.

"I have been watching you both for many years." Sweet Tooth continued and out of the corner of her eyes, Hermione was watching the Nuclear Warhead go slowly further and further down into Gotham's water supply system. "You may think I am a muggle Miss Granger-but really I am a squib."

"What family did you belong to?" She asked as she moved closer to the Nuclear Warhead slowly.

"My father was Buckley Cooper. Recognize the name?"

"Of course. Your father had a long-running feud with his brother and after his brother sent him a cursed broomstick, he wanted to know if he could take his brother's children and turn them into vampire ferrets. Let me guess, your father was a strict pureblood and was disappointed in you by being a squib."

"Correct as always Miss Granger. Quite the know it all as they say, you will become useful by my side."

Hermione snarled. "I will never be on your side Sweet Tooth." She grasped her wand tightly behind her back.

Sweet Tooth tsked."Pity, You would have been a great rogue."

"She's not on your side." Bruce hissed. "She's on mine." With that, he leaped from his spot and began to attack Sweet Tooth.

Hermione quickly ran to the operating systems for the Nuclear Warhead when Candy knocked her to the side, making her wand rolling away from her on the metal floor.

Hermione flickered her hair. "Really? Is that the best you can do?"

"Bitch!" Candy screeched and with that, launched at Hermione and tackled her to the ground.

"You forgot," Hermione panted as she dodged another punch. "That I'm a witch,"

"Even worse!" Candy snarled and went in for a kick.

Over in the corner Batman and Sweet Tooth were fighting furiously.

"So," Sweet Tooth panted as he hit Batman with his candy cane hard in the neck. "Did I hit a soft-spot with you and Granger?" Batman growled and threw in a side-kick but this only made Sweet Tooth laugh. "I take that as a yes!"

"Leave her out of this,"

"Oh but you don't understand love do you Mr. Wayne? Not with what happened to your dear Rachel Dawes," Batman froze. "But oh! She doesn't know about that does she?"

"Is this what you want?" Batman lifted up Sweet Tooth by the collar. "To see me miserable and loathsome?"

"Oh no Trolli." Sweet Tooth laughed and shook his head. "I want something much more than that."

"And what is that?"

Sweet Tooth leaned in to whisper. "Your downfall Mr. Wayne. Your downfall." He cackled, madness in his eyes.

"You're insane." Batman said with disgust.

"You're only just getting that now?" Batman threatened to push him over the edge and into the Nuclear Warhead. "Woah!" Sweet Tooth frantically held onto Batman. "The thing is Mr. Wayne...you are forgetting something."

"And what is that?"

"I'm you." Sweet Tooth gave him a wicked grin. "I'm you prepared to do anything, prepared to burn, prepared to do what ordinary and boring people wouldn't do and if you want to shake hands with me in hell..." Sweet Tooth looked away before looking back again. "I will not disappoint you."

"You're not me," Bruce snarled. "You are something else entirely."

"Batman!" He heard Batgirl, now Hermione shout and he turned his head towards her, still keeping hold of Sweet Tooth. Candy was on the ground, her arm broken and she was whimpering pathetically against the railings in pain. "Duck!" For a moment, nothing happened when Batman saw magic hovering around Batgirl and she was doing magic without a wand. Bruce then realized she was doing wandless magic.

Quickly letting go of Sweet Tooth, he ducked to the side and Sweet Tooth shrugged, not seeing the magic before a second later, he was hit with a blue ball of magic and was knocked straight into the Nuclear Warhead.

He gave a loud blood-curdling scream and the Nuclear Warhead stopped in mid-air, whilst Sweet Tooth was stuck in the water-supply system but Batman and Batgirl both knew it was something more than that.

"Save me!" Sweet Tooth screeched as he tried to get out. "Please!"

"You're alone for now Sweet Tooth." Hermione shouted, taking control of the electronic controls. "You have exactly five minutes to escape before the poisonous water will consume you." She looked at Batman and she summoned her wand with wandless magic. "Do you still have those explosives on you?" She asked him.

Batman nodded.

"I think it's time to blow this place up for good." She gave a slight smile before heading out of the room.

Before Batman left however, Sweet Tooth called him back. "She lied you know." Sweet Tooth panted, struggling to keep his head up above the water. "About her parents."

"Her parents died." Batman growled. "In a gang raid."

Sweet Tooth shook his head. "Oh no Sweetie. She wiped out there memories of her without their permission and sent them to Australia. They're alive!" He cackled.

Batman stood there for a moment, watching before shaking his head. "I'm not getting the truth out of you." He snarled. "If there is one thing I've learnt about being Batman-is to never trust anything a rogue says."

"What, not even Batgirl?"

"None of your business. Like Batgirl says, you have five minutes to escape your Nuclear Warhead-time for you to say goodbye." With that, Batman slammed the door, hearing Sweet Tooth scream in frustration on the other side.

Hermione came up running to him. "Have you been in there all that time?" She asked. Batman stared emotionless at her. "Okay...come on, we need to blow up this place as quickly as possible and then get the hell out of here. You ready?"

"Always." With that, they both ran downstairs, Batman chucking explosives behind him now and then and made there way to the exit.

Once they ran outside they both ran a few meters away from the building before the building itself began to blow and both were knocked to the ground, Hermione on top of Bruce and they waited until they heard it crumble before Hermione gave a slight laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bruce gave a slight scowl, not bothering to move Hermione from him.

"Just the fact that we both made it out alive," She gave a slight smile before leaning into kiss him.

Before Hermione could kiss him however, they were interrupted by the sound of sirens and a police car pulled up and out came Gordon.

"Thank god you both made it out alive," He said pointing his torch at them. Hermione quickly got off Bruce and dusted the dirt of her outfit. "Though you both left a huge mess. Can't keep it clean can you Batman?"

"Oh don't worry. You might want to check the area once the fire service have marked it safe to go in." Batgirl said.

Gordon gave a slight grin. "Thank you, Batgirl for assisting Batman."

"No worries." She smirked. Batman got up slowly, his shoulders were hurting badly.

"Sweet Tooth was trapped in his own plans," He began. "I don't know about the other rogues but we will deal with them later."

Gordon nodded and was about to turn to talk to Batgirl, only to find that she has disappeared from the spot. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Doing the same trick as you." Gordon spoke and Batman merely huffed.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione apparated back into her room and she sighed in exhaustion before taking a pain relief potion to help her bones feel relaxed and less painful. Merlin, she didn't feel like nineteen years old at all-she felt like a hundred.

Just as she was about to get changed and go to bed however, she heard a gun shot being fired loudly from downstairs and her heart-beat quickened and her thoughts only centered around one thing. Alfred.

Quickly grabbing her wand, she made her way to the sound of the gun fire and stayed hidden in the shadows. One of the best things about staying in Bruce's Wayne's manor was the fact that most of the rooms were filled with shadows and she could easily slip in and out of them without being noticed. She then reached the banister on the third floor and looked down, only to find Alfred had been shot in the shoulder and was arguing furiously with Penguin and Catwoman and she couldn't help but admire her Grandfather's courage.

"Finish him off Selina!" Penguin squawked, jabbing his rusty umbrella harshly at Alfred's feet. "We need to move. Now!"

Selina clicked her tongue and gave a slight smile, flickering her long brunette hair out of the way. "Patience is virtue my friend. Besides, where would all the fun be with killing him in one go? You know how much I love to play with my food."

Hermione quietly climbed up on top of the banister and crouched low, observing the scene before her and waiting for the right time to strike. She only hoped Alfred was strong enough to let her deal with these two before he received medical attention.

"Selina you don't have to do this," Alfred began, gripping hold of his wound to try and stop the blood flowing. "This is not you."

Selina snarled. "And who are you to decide who I am?" She bent down, looking at him in the eye. "I'm going to get what I deserve!"

"Oh yeah?" Hermione shouted and everyone looked up. "Go and pick on somebody your own size!"

With that, she jumped of the banister and landed neatly on two feet besides Alfred and struck Penguin to the ground with a quick sweep with her feet and knocked him unconscious before Catwoman knocked her to the floor, landing painfully on her back.

"You think you are so strong," Catwoman hissed as she straddled her and punched her in the jaw. Hermione could feel warm blood rinsing in her mouth and she tried to spit it out. "But you can never be as strong as me."

"Yeah well, there is one thing you don't have." Hermione retorted, just in time to dodge another punch.

"And what is that?"

"Magic." She then pointed her wand at Selina's face and shouted a spell that thwacked her to the floor, leaving Selina to slip in and out of conscious and not clearly focused. Hermione jumped up and spat her blood on the ground, running her tongue over her teeth to make sure that she wasn't missing any and smiled in satisfaction when she counted them all still in place. She then walked over to the remaining criminals and wiped out their memories of there adult and teenage lives so they could start fresh. It was the kindest thing to do in Hermione's opinion and she briskly tied them up and wrote a note explaining what happened to them before sending them to America's wizarding hospital.

She only hope that both can start a new and better life.

Alfred groaned in pain and she swiftly rushed to his side, chanting healing spells and summoning her healing potions. "You're not going to die on me today Alfred," She murmured as she began to carefully take out the bullet. "Not today. There is still so much more we haven't seen or done yet together."

"Her...Hermione?" He asked weakly. "Is that you?"

She nodded and put the piece of clothing onto Alfred's wound.

"Oh my beautiful girl," He grasped her hand. "Not only have they turned you into a beautiful witch but into a fine warrior too. I remember all those years ago when you were just three years old and al you wanted for your birthday was that book on Greek Mythology." Hermione gave a weak laugh and pressed her Grandfather's knuckles to her lips. "You never wanted toys or clothes or anything of the sort, but just that book and I knew that you were not going to be like other girls. Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?"

"Yes but I will never get tired of hearing it. Ever."

Still holding his hand, she levitated him gently to one of the spare bedrooms and summoned a sleeping potion and waited by his side until he was fast asleep. Once she was certain that he was fast to sleep, she crept downstairs into the kitchen to grab herslef a bottle of wine. After all, she did deserve one.

"You said you would stay at home," The familiar voice of Bruce Wayne spoke and Hermione froze in her spot, like a deer caught in the headlights. "But you didn't."

"Clearly it looked like you needed some help," She took off her mask and shook her head, letting her long brunette hair cascade down at her side. "Besides, we stopped Sweet Tooth for now and if it wasn't for me you'll still be out there fighting."

Bruce stepped up closer behind her, so close that she could feel him breathing down her neck.

"For now, however it's not about that..." He trailed off.

She glanced sideways. "Then what is it about?"

"Your safety. You could of gotten killed in the process and please pray tell me how I was supposed to tell Alfred how you died in protecting Gotham? A city you barely even know?"

This time Hermione turned around to face him fully, their lips almost touching. "You have forgotten Bruce," She whispered softely. "I'm already a war hero." She then kissed him deeply on the lips, not even caring if Bruce didn't return the kiss. She was just so tired of being alone, so tired of not having someone to love her like Harry did with Ginny.

To her surprise, Bruce did not resist or pull back and instead deepend the kiss even further and led her to the living room where he knew the fire-place was still on. He let his hands run through her curly hair and she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, kissing his neck as though there was no tomorrow.

He was unbuttoning his shirt and was about to unbutton the last one when Hermione stopped him. "Wait," She spoke, sounding slightly nervous.

"What is it?" He asked and he gently stroke her cheek. After all the women he has previously slept with, Hermione was the most beautiful and intelligent out of them all through his eyes.

"It's going to sound stupid after everything we've done together but..." She took a deep breath. Bloody hell, after facing Voldemort and Sweet Tooth without fear, she was afraid of telling Bruce this? "I'm a virgin."

"Do you want this?" Bruce asked. "I may be a playboy billionaire but I am still a gentleman ar heart."

Hermione gave a radiant smile. "Oh Bruce you are so much more than that." She kissed his knuckles. "And yes, I want this more than anything. There is nobody else I'd rather do it with."

He kissed her at the bottom of her neck before slowly making his way up to her lips. "Thank you," He murmered against them before laying her down gently on the carpet, his hands resting against her hips.

She hurriedly threw her jacket to the floor before pulling her shirt over her head, itching to touch every inch of Bruce and grinned in satisfaction when Bruce finally took of his shirt.

Yes...she sighed blissfully as she trailed her fingers over Bruce's scars. She is going to stay in Gotham for a very long time.

Hermione woke up with a pleasant feeling, a feeling she hasn't had for a very long time and smiled when She noticed that Bruce's arm was draped across her stomach. She gently stroked his hair but was careful not to wake him.

She could only enjoy this moment whilst it lasted. Soon she was going to have to wipe his memory of her ever coming to stay and was going to flee as soon as possible. Her heart became heavy at the thought.

On the other hand, Bruce was the only man that made her feel complete and whole. The only man that was not afraid to chalenge her and could prevent her from going crazy with boredem and love and adore her battle scars just like she had done with his. She leaned on her side, wincing slightly at the bruises that have formed all because of the fighting she had done last night.

There was a downside. Bruce was a muggle and muggles can't know about the wizarding world. As soon as she thought of that however, an image of Tonk's parent's flashed through her mind about how Andromeda who was a pureblood witch who ran away to marry a muggle-born hufflepuff. Andromeda may have had with consequences on her jounrey but in the end she was happy with the man she loved until Ted died in the hands of Death Eaters.

Perhaps she didn't have to wipe his memory. Perhaps she was going to get her happily ever after after all.

Bruce stirred and his eyes fluttered opened.

"Hey sleep head," Hermione whispered.

He gave a pleased smile. "Hey, glad you stayed."

"Of course I've stayed. After everything we have been through how could I just get up and leave?"

He shook his head. "You misunderstood me. As soon as you found out that I was the Batman, I have had thoughts you would turn me in while I slept to Gotham."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I would never do that to you Bruce! Besidess, if you did that you would do the same with me for Batgirl. Two can play game."

"Speaking of Batgirl, why did you become her?"

"Mainly because I wanted to figure out the man behind the cowl and to protect Gotham from the evil Sweet Tooth," She admitted. "Your not angry with me are you?"

"Angry? At first I was but after defeating Sweet Tooth together, I think Batman does kind of need somebody at his side. But you need help with hiding your idenity that's for sure." He smirked and Hermione playfully swatted him on the head.

"Okay, maybe I do need help with that. Perhaps with a little magic..." She purred and Bruce silenced her by kissing her on the lips.

That day, neither of them did anything except make love like there was no tomorrow and Hermione knew this was where she belonged.

For now.


	15. Chapter 15

Batman recruits female side-kick!

Two days ago in the Gotham city, thousands of lives were put at risk as Batman's enemies were left free to roam the streets and cause chaos throughout the city itself as well as other nearby towns.

"We thought we were really in our deep waters this time," Commissioner Gordon spoke yesterday evening at the city hall as he spoke for the mayor who was unavailable at the time. "But luckily a new hero has helped not only us but Batman as well. With the help of Batman's new partner who we now know as Batgirl, has helped us saved the lives of many people as well as deafeting many serial killers on her own. The main suspect behind all the choas who we now know as Sweet Tooth is declared dead but the body is yet to be discovered."

Even though Batman is still a traitor in our minds due to the incident with the Joker, Batman still needs to protect his city from harm.

So who is this mysterious female side-kick that we are hearing whispers about? And where does she come from?

"To be honest I think it's time for Batman to have a companion with him." Police Officer Dick Grayson said. "He's a hero to all of us but he can't do everything alone."

"You hear that Bruce?" Hermione commented as she drank her daily morning drink of green tea. "The people of Gotham support the idea idea of you having a side-kick,"

Bruce looked up from his own newspaper and gave a slight smile. "The people of Gotham like to support whoever belongs to them."

"But don't you see Bruce? You don't belong to anyone. You are your own free person! Haven't you done enough for these people all ready?" Hermione asked softly.

Just as Bruce was about to reply, they heard a loud painful yelp coming from the front room and both rushed to the front room, thinking it might be Alfred but instead to Hermione's complete suprise they found Harry Potter on the floor who was covered in soot from head to toe, coughing slightly.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and she rushed to her best friend and hugged him tightly, not caring if he was covered in soot.

Bruce stood a few feet away, looking anxiously at the young man stood in front of him and wondering how he got into his front room and past all the security.

"Hey Hermione," He patted her on the back before she finally let go. "Oh, sorry about the mess." He nodded to Bruce and Bruce was about to say something when Harry took out his wand and with a wave of his hand, the room was back to normal. Bruce sighed.

He was going to have to get used to this.

However, Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you could do cleaning spells,"

Harry merely shrugged. "Ginny taught it me because I kept messing up our fireplace." Hermione laughed.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Bruce questioned, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I'm Harry Potter and you must be Bruce Wayne. Hermione told me a few tales about you," He stuck out his hand but realizing it was covered in soot, he quickly put it away again.

"Is everything okay back in EnglandHarry? You could've at least sent an owl to tell me you were coming."

"Yeah, been bit hetic back at the ministry with me being an Auro and all." He ran his hand through his messy raven-black hair. "I think it's best if we all sat down for this."

"Of course." Bruce nodded and was about to lead them back in the kitchen when Alfred came in with a slight limp, still injured from the gun shot wound by Penguin.

"Oh! Grandfather, this is Harry, Harry Potter. You know my friend I've told you all about." Hermione rushed to her Grandfather, leading him to his seat.

"Nice to meet you at last Mister Potter. Hermione has been non-stop talking to you ever since she joined Hogwarts."

Now Bruce turned to face his butler. "You knew?" He asked, suprirsed.

Alfred chuckled. "Of course I knew. I was there when her teacher came to explain all about the magical world."

Bruce shook his head and sat down next to Hermione. At least he knew about the magical world even if he was last to know.

"Am I in trouble?" Hermione whispered.

"Not really. I talked Kingsley out of it." Harry said.

"Who's Kingsley?" Alfred asked poiletly, slightly confused.

"Kingsley's our version of a prime Minister. Yes, we do have wizarding politics though most of them are rather futile" Hermione snorted at this statement, clearly remebering Fudge. "Kingsley however is a good man and we both know him well. But Hermione has been using magic in front of more than two muggles which is normally not allowed as wizards like to keep our world a secret."

"But did you see on the television where Sweet Tooth captured one of our kind?" Hermione asked. "Oh, we figured out who he was by the way."

"Who? Kingsley hasn't told me anything about this cheesy guy." Harry frowned. "And you know we don't watch much televsion. Ginny doesn't even understand how to use a mobile."

Hermione bit her lip. "From what I know of Sweet Tooth, his father was Buckley Cooper."

"His name rings a bell. Didn't his brother or something send him a cursed broom?" Harry scratched his chin.

Hermione nodded. "Something along the lines yes but that's all we know apart him being a squib."

Harry frowned. "Squib? Yet he kidnapped and killed a wizard whilst using muggle tortuing devices? Very absurd."

"So what is the point of your visit?" Bruce asked, leaning in his chair with his right arm stretched out on the table. He looked down before looking back up at Harry. "To give Hermione a warning not to use magic in front of...muggles?" He hoped that was the right term they used.

Harry shared a quick glance with Hermione before turning to Bruce. "Along the lines Mr. Wayne yes. But there are some conditions that the ministry has sent for her to agree to in order to earn her pardon and to spare you from losing your memory from the events that have happened recently." He paused. "Unless you wish those events to be wiped out from your memory?"

"No! Of course not. Would you if you were in my shoes?"

"I see your point."

"So...What are these conditions that my granddaughter must agree too?" Alfred asked and he leaned forward, geniunly concerned for Hermione's wellbeing as he should be.

Harry got out a piece of parchment that was suprisingly kept clean through on his journey through the fireplace. "Well...She has to stay with you for a certain period of time in case you do something foolish or careless that could endanger the wizarding world."

"Bruce isn't like that Harry. I trust Bruce Wayne with my life and I know he would do no such thing." Hermione said sternly. "However I was planning on staying in Gotham longer anyway. I've grown...attachted to it recently." Bruce sent her a smirk.

"Okay...so the first one is sorted. Erm, you also have to teach Bruce the ways of our world since if you are going to stay with him for a long time and are doing magic it will make more sense. Plus some of the ministry officials from either Britain's or America's ministry of magic will be visiting from time to time to see how both of you are doing."

Bruce nodded. "That's seems...understandable."

The list went on with very similar things. Bruce and Hermione had agreeed to all and both signed at the bottom to declare their clarrification and things were just about settled when Harry wanted a private word with Bruce.

The two men walked around the manor as it was a clear and sunny day. The leaves on the trees were as bright as ever and the flowers that Bruce's gardeners have planted were blossiming quickly.

"Nice house you got Mr. Wayne." Harry said poiletly.

"Thank you. You may call me Bruce if you wish." Bruce spoke. Both men stopped underneath a tall oak tree, both facing one another and their backs to the house.

"You may as well call me Harry then since we are going to see each other regularly. Has Hermione told you who I am?"

"That you are her best friend and the famous war hero." Harry nodded. "But you lost one other friend too."

"Ron Weasley yes. He was my best mate-we been through so much together. All of us, and to lose him like that was too much." He shook his head. "Hermione had love interest with Ron."

Now Bruce seemed interested. "Were they dating?"

"No, they never got the chance. The year before the war broke out Ron was dating a girl called Lavender-I think it was to make Hermione jealous and by the time the two of them realized they loved each other, it was too late."

"I loved another once," Bruce spoke softly. "Rachel her name was. We grew up together as children and we did date once upon a time but I...messed up." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Why was he telling Harry this? A stranger! He barely even knew the younger man but yet he felt the need to tell him. "She died in an explosion when she was kidnapped by a man named the joker who made us all fools."

"I'm sorry. We both lost so many. I believe you're parents were killed?"

"When I was a child."

"Mine were killed also. By the very same wizard which I defeated."

Bruce realized that he and Harry had more in common than they realize and he gave a slight smile and held out his hand. "I think despite our age difference, we have more in common than we seem."

Harry grinned and shook Bruce's hand. "I must be going my portket is nearly activated and I really don't fancy going through the fireplace again." He shuddered and they both walked a little further before stopping at the bottom of a hill. "I approve you and Hermione together. No other wizard could keep Hermione happy but I know you can. She needs someone who has an adventurous, intellgent and loving side to them."

"And who says we are dating?"

"No one but you will soon enough." Harry smirked and dropped a tin can on the ground. "Well, looks like my ride is ready." He indicated Bruce to stay where he was before he moved closer. "Oh, and one more thing. I know who Batman is."

Bruce shoved his hands in his pockets, letting the sudden wind whip at his messy brown hair. "Oh? And who do you think he is?"

Harry laughed. "You!" With that, he disappeared with a blink of an eye, his laughter still echoing through the gardens.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is part two of Mercy Darkness. This is now taking place during The Dark Knight Rises with Bane. Enjoy.

It has been five years and six months since Harry visited them and during that time Bruce and Hermione were happily engaged whilst Hermione was two months pregnant. They both decided to have the wedding after Hermione had given birth so as to not keep on buying different wedding dresses all the time. Bruce finally had the courage to ask Hermione to be his wife two years after meeting each other and it has recently been announced that Hermione was pregnant with twins. Only to close family and friends of course. However in Gotham city, nobody has really seen Bruce Wayne come out of his manor and it has been rumored that Bruce Wayne doesn't even live there at all anymore.

Tonight was a memorial night for Harvey Dent that was sponsored by Hermione and Bruce and was held outside their house neither attended of course but both watched the events from the shadows and windows. Outside a man was currently making a speech about Harvey, standing on a small platform with two pictures of Harvey Dent beside him.

It was a clear and peaceful night and many had turned up to show support for Harvey however some have clearly just turned up to hear the truth. If there was any truth that is.

"Even Jim Gordon can tell you the truth about Harvey Dent...In fact he can tell you the truth right now! Commissioner Gordon people!" The people clapped politely as Gordon took the platform, some whispered amongst themselves about Gordon and his wife who had recently left him.

Gordon looked up at the people before him and memories of the night Harvey died flashed quickly before his eyes. Harvey as an young energetic man hugging Rachel then suddenly Harvey two-face appeared in his flashbacks and he quickly shook his head to get rid of the memories. He cleared his throat. "As you can see, I have a speech which tells the truth about Harvey Dent." Again, an image of two-face flashed his mind, screaming at him. When will these images stop? Will they ever stop? "But for me personally, I don't think the time is right." He shoved the letter back in his inside coat pocket. "But maybe right now all you people need to know is that there are over 1,000 in mates prisoners and directors that have been arrested due to Dent's action. Maybe for now I should say this; Harvey Dent's death has not been for nothing."

Hermione was sat in the east room, putting her hair into a ponytail. The room itself was nearly empty as she and Bruce were trying to move house without people becoming suspicious. Apart from the king-sized bed and her dressing table, all the furniture was covered up in plain white sheets and dust was quickly spreading along the floorboards.

She was about to pick up her wand to add some finishing touches when she heard some footsteps coming in and she sighed. It was one of the maids coming in to drop of some food for her and she got up before she heard a scream coming from the same room. She rushed to the other room, only to find that Bruce had picked up a bow and arrow and shot at the wall the maid stood next to, the maid looking completely terrified.

"Bruce!" Hermione exclaimed at her fiancee. "Put the bow down. It's just a maid," Bruce hesitantly did so.

"I'm so terribly sorry Mister Wayne and Miss...?" The maid looked down, slightly scared.

"Miss Granger." Hermione replied and she gave Bruce back his walking stick. "That's a beautiful necklace you've got." Hermione damn right knew that necklace didn't belong to the maid. She spotted it straight of because Hermione herself had worn that necklace only once when Bruce put it on her on the evening of their second date.

"Oops..." The maid said, faking innocence. "Nobody said you had a pretty uncrackable girlfriend Mr. Wayne."

"I'm afraid Miss Grange is right. I can't let you take that necklace," They moved closer to the maid. It was also agreed between the both of them that they will only call each other by their last name in public. Just incase people were still looking for them though most people knew who they were anyway.

"Look, you got a young fresh woman standing in front you whilst in front of me I got a pregnant whore and a cripple." She kicked aside Bruce's cane who fell to the ground, Hermione rushing to pick him up.

"You stop right there young lady!" Hermione growled as she saw the maid climbing on top of a chair and opening a window. Bruce had a feeling that when the kids were grown up, he was going to have to get used to Hermione's angry side.

"I was never a lady Miss," She smirked to Hermione before turning to face Bruce. "Good night Mr. Wayne." With that, she back flipped out of the window, Bruce and Hermione went over to see if she has landed.

"Did you hire her?" Hermione asked.

"No. I don't remember, we'll have to ask Alfred about her after this Harvey Dent ordeal. Hopefully, Alfred will have some details."

Hermione nodded and put her hand over her stomach. "She seemed familiar..." She whispered but shook the thought away. "Come on, you've had enough excitement for one night." Bruce chuckled.

Later after the party, Hermione was lying down at the print test machine that Bruce showed her last year before she heard Alfred speak. "Are you supposed to be doing that in your condition Hermione?"

"Not really." She grunted. "But I'm trying to figure out something for Bruce." She pressed a few more buttons on the dusty machine.

"What do you mean Hermione?" He pointed at the machine. "Is this your idea of sending him an alarm when your in labour?" He grinned.

"One of the maids stole Bruce's mother's necklace." She carefully got up, Alfred giving her a helping hand. "Perhaps we need to stop leaving things around the house." She cleaned the dust of her clothes.

"Or perhaps try to tell Master Bruce to make his own bed." Both chuckled.

"Why were you dusting for prints anyway?" Alfred asked as he walked Hermione to his room.

"I wasn't," Hermione replied. "But I noticed she was."

The next morning, Hermione woke up only to notice that Bruce has gone and she sighed blissfully before getting up and got dressed.

"Alfred?" She shouted, walking down the stairs. Alfred appeared with a tray which carried a breakfast for two. "Where's Bruce?"

"Is he not with you?" Hermione shook his head. "He may be in his cave again." Alfred sighed.

"I can't go in the cave in my condition. I'm afraid I'll get a chill down there and I don't want to upset the twins." She frowned. "Will you go and check up on him for me Alfred? Make sure he's all right?"

"Of course my dear. Oh, an owl arrived this morning for you with the daily prophet as well so you can read that whilst you have your breakfast."

She kissed Alfred on the cheek and sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat.

Later however, Alfred found himself inside the cave and found Bruce sitting in front of the computer, researching something. No doubt looking for the maid who stole his mother's necklace.

"You haven't been down here for a while." Alfred spoke and Bruce looked up. "Hermione was wondering where you were."

"She knows me well Alfred. I'm just trying to find out more of our jewel thief and I know exactly who she is. At first she was wearing somebody else's finger prints." He pressed down a key and a picture of a large man appeared on the screen. "Turns out she's the woman who was with Penguin the night you got shot," He pressed another key and a picture of the same women the night before came up.

"Hermione won't be pleased to hear that." Alfred grimaced.

"Not really. Looks like this woman is clever than we thought she would be." Bruce frowned. "Turns out her real name is Selina Kyle. I mean she's good but not as smart as Hermione."

"So the ground is sinking beneath her feet to put it lightly?"

"Yes if you would like."

"Shouldn't we call the police? Before she does something irrational?"

"No, she won't. She likes the jewels too much because she got what she was after."

"And dare might I ask what was she after?"

"My finger prints. But the necklace is also tampered with Hermione's finger prints as well since Hermione wore the necklace a few times in the last few years." He ran a hand through his tattered hair. He growing too old for this.

"You two should exchange notes over coffee then." Alfred said bitterly.

"So now you're trying to set me up with a jewel thief when I am happily content with Hermione?" Bruce looked disgusted, not liking the idea of betraying Hermione.

"No Master Bruce. What I'm saying is that you hung up your cape and cowl and saying that you have moved on from the Batman ear. But in reality, you haven't. You're still sitting in this cave and looking for trouble."

"There's nothing for me in this world Alfred. Nothing but Hermione and the wizarding world."

Alfred shook his head. "Remember when you left Gotham? Before all this? Before you met Hermione? Before you even became Batman? You were gone for seven years. Seven years I waited for you, hoping that you won't come back. Every year, I took a holiday to Florence and there's this nice little cafe which I liked near the banks and every fine evening I would order myself a nice glass of beer and I had this fantasy mind you, that I would look across the tables with a wife and a couple of kids. You wouldn't say anything to me and I wouldn't say anything to you but we both know that you were happy there. You have made the journey half-way there Master Bruce but not fully. I never wanted you to come back to Gotham as there was nothing but pain and misery for you and I always wanted something more for you than that."

Alfred began to walk away when he stopped. "You're not by yourself this time Master Bruce. You've got Hermione and soon enough you will have children to think about." Alfred walked away and Bruce watched him go.

Bruce sighed and sat back in his chair and knew what Alfred had just said was completely true. He was not alone this time, he had Hermione.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day, Hermione was found looking anxiously at her watched every now and then by Bruce who walked in with a smile as he noticed Hermione.

"There you are. The healer is going to be here soon." She gave him a slight smile. "Did you find out who the maid was?"

Bruce nodded and sat down next to Hermione. "We did. At first she had somebody else's finger prints but I finally cracked it and it turned out to be Selina Kyle. The woman who was with Penguin the night Alfred got shot."

Hermione's eyes darkened. "Catwoman." She shook her head. "How can she still be here? I put her in jail personally."

"Turns out she's cleverer than we thought she would be." He shrugged. "We may have to keep our eyes open."

"Of course. Can't take risks now that we have Catwoman on the lose who knows our identities. She's a very good actress too." She was about to say more when the doorbell rang and Alfred went to get it.

"Hello I'm Mrs Chavez, the healer to see Hermione Granger?" Came a female voice down the hallway. The voice had a slight tint of the French accent but it was clear that she was American.

Alfred closed the door behind them. "Of course, right this way Mrs Chavez." Bruce held Hermione's hand as she was getting nervous. Today, they were going to have scans and see their children for the very first time. Alfred and Mrs Chavez walked in. "Hermione your healer is here."

"Thank you Alfred." Hermione smiled at her grandfather. Alfred gave a slight bow before walking out of the room. He would see the pictures later as he would like to give the couple some alone time for now.

The healer got out her handbag and Bruce wondered where she kept her medical equipment as she had no other luggage but suddenly, the healer took out large objects that were impossible to fit in and he gaped at her.

Hermione giggled at his expression. "It's an expendable charm dear."

"Like the one you used on your handbag?" He asked, slightly confused. Years after living with Hermione, he was still slightly confused on charms.

"Yup."

"Miss Granger, please would you lie down on the bed and roll your top up so I can see your stomach?" The healer asked politely.

Hermione did so and Bruce stood near her, watching over her and worrying. What was his children going to look like? Were they healthy? Were they all right? Questions ran through his head and Mrs Malone seemed to notice this as she gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure your children are going to be fine Mr. Wayne." The healer then turned to Hermione. "I'm going to rub some cream on your stomach which may be slightly cold." Before Hermione could say or do anything, the healer rubbed the cream on her stomach before she got her wand out. "Are you ready?" She asked the couple.

Both nodded, Bruce and Hermione holding hands tightly. "We are," Hermione replied, sounding a little nervous.

The healer then muttered some incarnations and then a one blue spark appeared before a pink spark appeared and she smiled. "Congratulations. You are expecting a baby boy and a baby girl."

Hermione smiled. "Oh Bruce! I can't believe it!" Tears were in her eyes but these were tears of happiness.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day I'll become a father..." Bruce whispered, awestruck. With his years as Batman, to be able to survive through that was a miracle and now he had two more miracles coming this way.

"Would you like to see the children for yourselves?"

"Is that possible?" Bruce asked.

"In the wizarding world yes. Pregnancies in the wizarding world are very different than to the ones in the muggle world as the magic the parents have acts almost like an extra energy source. The pregnancy term is not 9 months but 8 months for witches. Would you like me to leave you some books on wizarding pregnancies?"

Bruce looked at Hermione to see if she was okay with this. "Please. It would help us both greatly."

"I will leave them after the appointment for the both of you. For now let us focus on the scans." She got out a lavender coloured potion and handed it to Hermione. "This potion is completely safe and it is harmless to the children." She said and she motioned Hermione to drink it which she did. The healer then pointed the end of her end at her stomach and muttered some words which Bruce did not understand and a few minutes later there was a hologram showing the two children in Hermione's abdomen.

Hermione gazed at the hologram in wonder and like all wizarding pictures, this one was moving. "Oh wow," Tears were forming in her eyes and she sniffed and quickly wiped her tears away with the edge of her sleeve. "I'm getting emotional now."

Bruce kissed her on top of the head and stroked her head. "This is a truly wonderful gift Hermione.

"Would you like to have a copy of your own?" Chavez asked, tidying up her equipment.

"We would be very grateful if we had a copy. Is it okay to have two copies?" Bruce replied.

Chavez nodded. "Of course. Just give me a few minutes to do them. Would you mind wiping of the cream of Hermione's stomach?" She asked as she handed Bruce some tissues.

Bruce took it and did as he was told before Hermione pulled down her top and sat back up. Chavez handed a large pile of books to them which Hermione couldn't help but look at them gleefully before handing them the copies of the scans.

"As you can see, the baby on the right is the baby boy and the baby on the left is the girl. They are both very healthy and strong babies and everything is looking fine. Just try not to use much magic as using magic can make you weak and light-headed." Chavez noted to Hermione.

"Thank you Mrs Chavez."

After Chavez left the manor, Hermione showed Alfred the scans. Of course, the pictures were moving and you could see the babies wiggling about in her stomach and Hermione and Bruce couldn't help but admire them each time they looked at them.

"Have you thought of any names for the babies yet?" Alfred asked them both, clearly happy for them.

"I was thinking Ivar Thomas Wayne for the boy." Hermione looked at Bruce who smiled in approval. "I haven't thought anything yet for the girl."

"I thought about this for a long time..." Bruce admitted. "But how about Morgana Adelaide Wayne for our girl? Or is that a bit of a mouthful?"

"I think it's perfect. I think the names suit our children perfectly." She turned to Alfred. "What do you think Alfred?"

"I personally love both names and think you have made a great choice. Now you heard what the healer said, try not to use as much magic whilst you're pregnant." Hermione nodded.

"It will be hard but I will try." Bruce kissed her passionately on the lips.

"That's all we could ask for."

"Now the big question is, have you thought anything about the nursery?" Alfred asked, Hermione and Bruce both looked at each other sheepishly.

"Ah."

Later that day, Hermione heard a knock on the door. Alfred was busy tidying up the rooms upstairs and Bruce was sitting in the drawing room looking at one of the books the healer had left them earlier. She sighed with irritation and answered the door.

In front of her stood a young police officer with his hands resting on his belt though neither hand were anywhere near his gun.

"I'm here to see Bruce Wayne." He stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry but Mr Wayne doesn't take unscheduled courses." She replied. "Even from the Police."

The Police officer stared at her, looking deadly serious. "If I go and get a warrant from the investigation of Harvey Dent murder, would that count as unscheduled?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side and studied him. This man was not going to go away until he has seen Bruce, she realized.

"Come on in," She let him in and closed the door behind him and led him to Bruce.

She sat the officer down and sat next to Bruce.

"What can I do for you officer?" Bruce asked, fiddling with his walking stick.

"Commissioner Gordon has been shot," Oh no, not Gordon. Hermione paled. "Last night he chased a gun man down at the sewers and I pulled him out at the bottom. Apparently there's an underground army down there with a master-man called Bane."

"Shouldn't you be telling your superior officers that?"

The Police officer snorted. "I tried that but they all ask me if I have seen any giant alligators down there. But Gordon doesn't need them. He needs you. He needs the Batman." He turned to Hermione. "And Batgirl."

Hermione shared a quick worried glance with Bruce. Was this another Sweet Tooth uprising?

"How-"

"Gordon doesn't know that you're Batman or Batgirl but we've met before. It was long time when I was just a little kid at an Orphanage that used to be supplied by the Wayne foundation." The Police officer looked down before looking back up again. "My mom died when I was small in a car accident and naturally I don't remember it but my dad got shot in a gambling accident a few years later but I remember that one clearly. A lot of people don't know what it feels like to be angry in your bones." He looked coldly at the table in front of him before composing himself. "I mean, they understand like foster-parents and everybody, they understand for a little while but then they have the angry little kid that does something he knows he shouldn't be able to do." He looked at Bruce. "Move on. So after a while they stop understanding and the angry kid shouts out; I figured it out too late. But the trick is you have to learn how to hide the anger, practise smiling in the mirror. It's like putting on a mask all most. So one day you came to the orphanage with a pretty girl on your arm and a nice fancy car and we were all so excited. Bruce Wayne billionaire orphan? You used to be a legend amongst us kids but they were all just stories and right when I saw you I knew who you really were because I've seen that look upon your face before as it's the same one I'd tell myself."

He stood up. "I don't know why you took the fault for Dent's murder or why you stopped becoming Batgirl," He said to Hermione. "But I'm still a believer in the pair of you. Even if you'd both given up on yourselves."

There was silence and the police officer made his way to the door before Bruce spoke. "Why did you say the boys home used to be funded by the Wayne foundation?"

"Because the money stopped coming in. About time you'd both got some fresh air and start paying attention to the details because even the smallest of details might need your help." With that, the Police officer walked back to his police car and drove of without a single word.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Hermione found Alfred and Bruce on the computer downstairs. No doubt researching this master-man called Bane and she walked up to them, resting her hands on Bruce's shoulders and gently massaging them.

"Have you found anything?" She asked, scanning the large screen which currently said loading at the moment.

"We've found something. Apparently he's a mercenary and who goes by no other name. Never been seen or photographed without a mask. Rumours are he and his men were behind a coup in West Africa that secured mining operations for a friend of ours-John Dagget." Bruce replied.

Hermione frowned. "John Dagget? Never heard of him."

"He's pretty recent. But it may seem like he brought them here to Gotham."

Alfred turned to leave the couple alone when Bruce asked Alfred a question. "Why did the Wayne foundation stop funding the boy's homes in the city?"

Alfred raised an eyebrow at him, surprised. "The foundation is funded from the profits of Wayne Enterprises."

"Perhaps it's time you've talked to Lucius Fox Bruce," Hermione gave a slight smile. For as long as she has known Bruce, she and Lucius have been rather good friends in the past few years. Sharing intelligence over generations of different types of books.

"I'll get him on the phone for you-" Bruce was about to agree when Hermione cut him of.

"No. We are going to see him personally. We've been locked up inside this place far too long." She turned to face Alfred. "Do we still have any cars in this place?"

Alfred grinned at his granddaughter, pleased that she was trying to make life better for Bruce. "Just the one or two."

Bruce sighed in defeat but kissed Hermione's palms. "And I need an appointment at the hospital. About my leg."

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you a healer about that?" She looked concerned. "Healers can fix it in no time." Bruce shook his head stubbornly.

"Which hospital would you like me to drop you of then sir?"

"Which ever one Gordon's at."

Alfred looked displeased.

At the Wayne Enterprise, Lucius Fox was talking to a woman called Miranda and they were sat at the table in the centre of the room. The conversation between them was serious but they were not arguing.

"Mr. Fox, I'm only asking for explanations because I think I can help." Miranda pressed, her lips pursed. Lucius was sat across from her of the table so she had to learn forward so she was not too far away.

"I'll pass along your request next time I see him." Miranda raises an eyebrow, clearly surprised by this statement.

"He doesn't talk to you either?"

Lucius shook his head. "Let's just say that Mr. Wayne has his...eccentricities." Miranda stood up to leave, sorting out her jacket and picking up her handbag.

"Mr. Fox, are you aware that John Daggett is trying to acquire shares in Wayne Enterprises?"

Lucius looked a little surprised at this statement. This was not one he had heard before. "I was not. But it wouldn't do any good as Mr. Wayne is still a clear majority."

Miranda took one last look at him before leaving the building. Lucius walked back into his office but stopped suddenly as he saw two figures in his office room. "Bruce Wayne and Hermione Granger. Alive and well." He turned to Hermione. "How on earth did you manage to convince him to come out into the open?"

Hermione grinned, glad to see her friend. "Oh, let's just say I have my techniques." She replied, amusement in her eyes and Lucius couldn't help but chuckle.

Bruce rises, pushing hard on his cane and he couldn't help either but smile as he saw his old friend.

"So what brings you two out of your cryo-sleeps?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Still haven't lost your sense of humour even after all these years. And if you have lost all my money too."

Lucius cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Bruce. "Actually, you did that yourself. See if you funnel the entire R and D budget for five years or so into a fusion project that you then mothball, your company is unlikely to thrive."

"Even with-"

"A wildly sophisticated CEO, yes. Wayne Enterprise is running out of time and Daggett is moving in."

Hermione and Bruce shared a worried glance with each other. John Daggett again. "So what are my options?" Bruce asked.

"Then if you're not willing to turn your machine on-"

"Lucius, you know he can't." Hermione protested.

"Then you both better sit tight. Your majority keeps Dagget at arms length while we figure out a future for the energy program with Miranda Tate, who in fact supported your project all the way."

"Alfred said she came to see him at the Harvey Dent evening," Hermione considered this and turned to Bruce. "We should think about Miranda." Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, why?"

"These conversations always used to end with some...unusual requests."

"I've retired. Besides, I have two children on the way to look after." Lucius nodded.

"Do you know the genders yet?" He asked Hermione, who unconsciously put her arm over her abdomen.

"We're having a boy and a girl." Hermione beamed and Bruce couldn't help but notice how radiant she looked. Hermione was particularly glowing and Bruce couldn't wait to get home so he could tear those clothes of away from her body and make love to her into next week.

"Congratulations the pair of you. Let me show you some stuff anyway." He looked at Bruce. "Just for old times sake."

Lucius walked over to the bookcase and pressed a hidden button, shooing both Hermione and Bruce inside the elevator which then took them both underground.

"I thought you told me this place was all shut down Bruce." Hermione spoke.

"It was always shut down, officially."

"So what's all this new stuff?" Bruce asked, pointing his walking stick at the objects that surrounded them throughout the room.

"Well after your father died, Wayne Enterprises set up fourteen different defence subsidiaries. I've spent years shuttering them and consolidating all the prototypes under one room-which is of course, my roof."

"Why?"

"To stop them from falling into the wrong hands. Besides, I thought someone or some people might get some use out of them."

Hermione chuckled whilst Bruce shook his head, amused.

"Sure I can't tempt you? Least let me get you something for that leg."

Hermione snorted. "I've tried getting something for his leg but he's almost as stubborn as me." Lucius raised an eyebrow at Bruce at this statement.

"Really Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce looked almost sheepishly and Lucius chuckled.

"My leg is fine with the use it gets these days." He protested but was cut of as Hermione gave him a quick kiss.

"Well then, I have just the thing for an billionaire who doesn't like to walk..." Lucius opens a door and inside was a large sleek vehicle and Bruce's eyes lit up at the sight of the vechile in front of him and even Hermione herself looked interested.

"Oh now you're just showing off."

"Defence Department Project for tight-geometry urban pacification. Rotors configured for manoeuvring between buildings with recirculation."

Hermione of course has seen more impressive things and similar things like this in the wizarding world but she couldn't help but be surprised. "What's it called?" She asked.

"It has a long and uninteresting Wayne Enterprise Designation. So I took it upon myself to call it the Bat. And yes Mr. Wayne, it does come in black."

Bruce walked over to it and touches the machine sleek side, marvelling at its beauty.

"Everything works great except for the autopilot."

"What's wrong with that?" Bruce rested his hand upon the vehicle and looked at Lucius who had now had both hands in his pocket and stood next to Hermione.

"It's software-based instability. Takes a better mind than mind to fix it."

"Better mind?" Bruce almost choked.

Lucius looked mocked offended at him. "I'm trying to be modest here Mr Wayne. Or let's say, a less busy mind, like yours for instance."

Bruce looked wistfully at the vehicle and gave it one last pat before walking back over to Hermione and taking her hand in his. "I've told you Lucius, I've retired and I'm starting a family." Bruce squeezed Hermione's hand and Hermione couldn't help but squeeze it back.

Later the pair arrived at the hospital Gordon was currently at. Bruce at first didn't want Hermione to go with him but she refused and no matter what he said, Hermione won. But promised to make it up with him in the bedroom later.

The doctor they had was a male Doctor with trimmed glasses and greyish hair and he was holding a clip-board that was filled with notes on Bruce.

"Mmm...I've seen worse cartilage in the knees." He tapped his pen at the clipboard, flipping through the notes.

"That's good-" Bruce was about to say but was cut of by the Doctor who shook his head.

"No, that's because there is no cartilage in your knee. And not much of any use in your elbows and shoulders. Between that and the scar tissue on your kidneys, residual concussive damage to your brain tissue and general scarred-over quality of your body..." The doctor gave a deep and heavy sigh, re-fixing his glasses on his nose. "I cannot recommend that you go heli-skiing. About the only part of your body that is looking healthy is your liver. So if you're bored I recommend you take up drinking Mr. Wayne."

"Don't you even think about taking up drinking Bruce," Hermione warned and Bruce chuckled. The Doctor left the couple alone when Bruce pulls out a ski mask. "Really Bruce?" Bruce nodded as he steps to the window and Hermione sighed. "Since I can't apparate or do any stunts in this condition, I'm waiting in the car with Alfred. Just make sure he's okay for me."

"I will." Bruce replied as he pulled out a wire from his cane and he clipped it on to his belt before giving the cane to Hermione. The wire unspools from the cane and Hermione watched from the window as Bruce drops three floors down.

Hermione shook her head and left the room, taking Bruce's cane with her. He's never going to give up on Batman. She thought. Just like I'm not going to give up on Batgirl.

Bruce stood at the end of Gordon's bed, his ski mask still on. He saw Gordon lying in his bed and was hooked up to the machines. He looked deathly pale and very weak and Gordon's eyes began to flutter open and he began to speak athough his voice sounded hoarse as though he hadn't spoken in days.

"We were in this together. Then you...and Batgirl...were gone." He gave a slight cough.

"The Batman nor Batgirl wasn't needed anymore. We won."

Gordon shook his head gently. "Built on a lie. Our lie. Now there's evil rising from where we tried to bury it. Nobody will listen...The Batman and Batgirl have to come back."

"What if he and Batgirl don't exist anymore?"

"You both must."

Bruce stood there silently, watching Gordon trying to stay awake. He couldn't put Hermione in any sort of danger, not when she was carrying his children. But with a new enemy rising, what could he do? Could he send her back to England for protection?

No, Hermione wouldn't want that. No matter how much danger Gotham is, she would want to stay by Bruce's side thick and thin, protecting the ones she loves.

Without another word, Bruce left the room. His mind working out how to protect Hermione and his unborn children.


	19. Chapter 19

It has now been two months since Hermione and Bruce had visited Lucius and Hermione's stomach was now starting to show as she was now four months pregnant. Bruce couldn't help but admire Hermione at how radiant she looked and always commented that pregnancy suited her, even when she didn't think so herself but Bruce always silenced her with a passionate kiss which sometimes led to something more.

Bruce was currently out and Ginny, her long time school friend had come over for a brief visit to America, mainly so Harry and their own children could have more bonding time together and so she could go out and explore for a little while. Hermione and Ginny were currently having some girlie time, if you could call it girlie that is as these two have never been girlie in their lives.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so pleased for you!" Ginny beamed pleasently as she crossed her legs as she looked at the scans of Morgana and Ivar. "Though I have to admit, I thought carrying one baby was horrendous, but carrying two at the same time!" She pulled a face at the thought.

Hermione chuckled. "It's mainly okay so far, but wait until I'm the size of a house, then I'll be whining twenty four seven and poor Bruce would have no idea what to do with me."

Ginny snorted into her drink, giggling. "When I was pregnant with James I craved all sorts of weird food which I eventually regretted eating but Harry had no idea how to deal with my mood swings which happened all the time." Ginny eyes shone fondly at the memory. "Where is Bruce anyway? I thought I take a quick peak at that handsome billionaire of yours." Hermione swatted Ginny on the arm playfully.

"He's currently out at some sort of charity ball... He's been locked inside this house for months on end and it had me worrying but I think when the Police officer came to visit, I think that made him realize how much isolation he's put himself in."

"The one that knew you were Batgirl and Batman?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, plus it will do his leg some good." She sighed. "I'm just worried about him."

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny sounded concerned.

"Bruce says he's retired from the Batman era but in reality we both know he hasn't. We're both been hearing rumours of a master-man called Bane in Gotham's sewers and been having trouble with some of Bruce's new acquaintance whose after Wayne enterprise." She shook her head. "I just hope it's not another Sweet Tooth uprising. I don't know how I will be able to deal with that right now in my condition."

"Hermione, do you remember when the war had ended and you were staying with us at Grimmuald Place?" Hermione nodded. "It must have been what, three or four months since the war has ended and everything was as peaceful as it could be after a wizarding war but we all had nightmares and stuff like that? But we all knew that each and everyone of us still missed the fight." Ginny avoided Hermione's gaze. "I miss the fight."

"So do I. That's mainly one of the reasons why I took my place as Batgirl was so that I can be in battle again. Alfred says I'm haunted by the war but really, I just sort of miss it. Nobody else could understand but those who have been in the war itself."

Ginny put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "If there is another Sweet Tooth rising and you and your children are in danger, please please always know that you are welcome back home and me and Harry and the rest of our family are willing to protect you and Bruce. No matter the danger."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand, thankful that her friend meant every word. "Thank you Ginny. I really appreciate your words. I just hope it will never come to it."

Bruce was out that evening, but not out in the sense that Alfred or Hermione thought he would be. He drove his shiny black Lamborghini to a large posh building that was filled with paparazzi's outside and he knew that only the very rich could get inside the building. It was a charity ball event after all.

He parked his car and in an instant, paparazzi's scrambled to get a better look at him, firing questions after questions about his sudden disappearance and with his cane, he hobbled over to a waiter.

"I'm not sure if my assistant has put me on the guest list..." He trailed of, looking at the waiter but the waiter quickly interrupted him.

"Right through here Mr. Wayne." The waiter led him inside the building and he took a quick look around and saw that it was packed with people. All the ladies were wearing colourful and bright dresses and all the men were wearing evening suites, some with bow-ties and some with normal ties. The waiter led him in further into the room until they arrived at the main ballroom which had a falling confetti and Bruce shrugged of the brilliance of the building and looked around until his eyes caught sight of one particular woman.

Selina.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her as he realized she was wearing the exact same pearls she had stolen from him and was about to head towards her when Miranda tapped him on the shoulder and was drinking what seemed to be a glass of white wine.

"Bruce Wayne at a charity ball? Now that's a surprise." She wore a large mask to hide her face but Bruce knew who she was the minute she walked up.

He turned to face her, leaning heavily on his cane. "Miss Tate isn't it?"

Miranda nodded, giving a slight smile. "Even before you came...solitary, you never came to these events."

"Very true. Proceeds go to the big fat spread, not the cause. It's not about charity, it's about feeding the ego of whichever society hag laid it on." He scowled and shook his head.

"Actually, this is my party Mr. Wayne." Miranda pointed out.

He coughed and scratched the back of his head, if Hermione had been here she would of died of laughter at his expression. "Oh."

"And the proceeds will go where they should because I paid for the big fat spread myself."

"That's very generous of you."

"You have to invest to restore balance to the world. Take our clean-energy project for example..."

"Sometimes the investment doesn't pay off." He shrugged. "Sorry."

"You have a practised apathy Mr. Wayne. But a man who doesn't care about the world doesn't spend half his fortune on a plan to save it." She took a sip of her drink before speaking more gently. "And isn't so wounded when it fails that he goes into hiding..."

Now Bruce looked intrigued at her, studying her carefully and watching the next move she will make but she made none.

"And who is the lucky woman that you are engaged too?" Miranda asked, changing topics and nodding to Bruce's engagement ring, looking at it with interest.

Bruce quickly looked at it, smiling to himself slightly before looking back at Miranda. "A wonderful and magical woman."

Realizing that Bruce wasn't going to give Hermione's identity away, she gave him a curt nod. "Have a good evening Mr. Wayne." She flashed him a smile before gliding away to a couple near the bar and he limped over to Selina.

"May I cut in?" He asks and Selina's dance partner turned to face him, clearly annoyed and Wayne handed him his cane before taking Selina to the dance floor and she glared at him.

"You don't seem very happy to see me." He noted before giving a slight smirk.

"You were supposed to be a shut-in. And where's your pregnant whore?" She hissed.

"Felt like I could use some fresh air and the pregnant whore happens to be my-"

"Fiancee." Selina looked at his hands with the ring upon his fingers. "Finally settled at last."

"With the woman who put you in prison." He raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, how did you escape?"

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Hermione should of chosen her prison more carefully. Gotham's prison is too easy to break out of and being a woman...you certainly do have a few advantages with the male prison guards." She smirked and Bruce looked disgusted.

"And Scarecrow?"

"He's still in there somewhere. Locked up and going mad as usual."

"No change there."

"Why didn't you call the police when I took your precious jewels?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Let's just say I have a powerful friend who deals with this kind of thing." He nods towards her cat ears. "Brazen costume for a cat thief."

Selina merely glared at him. "Oh yeah? And who are you meant to be this evening?"

"Bruce Wayne eccentric Billionaire. Who's your date?" Bruce looked over at the other man who was currently sulking and holding his cane in the far corner, watching them.

"His wife's in Ibiza. She left her diamonds behind though. Worried they'd get stolen which is a bad idea..." She gave him a cunning smile.

"It's pronounced 'I-beet-ha'. You wouldn't want these folks to realize you're a crook and not a social climber nor that you once worked for the Sweet Tooth uprising."

Selina looked furious. Her eyes showed anger and she had to restrain herself from slapping him. "You think I care what anyone in this room thinks about me?"

Bruce shook his head. "I doubt you care what anyone in or out of this room thinks about you."

She sneered. "Don't be condescend, Mr. Wayne. You don't know a thing about me." She moved a strand of hair from her face. "Besides, you wouldn't want these folks to realize your Batman and your pregnant whore is Batgirl now would you?"

"I've retired. Let these people think what they like. Besides, Hermione and I know a bit about you. For instance, your name is Selina Kyle and you came here from your walk-up in the Old Town which I must say is a modest place for a master jewel thief which must mean either you're saving for your retirement or you're in the deep ends with the wrong people. Am I correct?"

Selina's mouth curved upwards a tiny bit. "You don't get to judge me because you were born in the master bedroom of Wayne manor and dating a war hero."

Bruce looked almost amused. "Actually, I was born in the Regency Room."

"I started of doing what I had to. Once you've done what you had to they'll never let you do what you want to do."

"Then why don't you start fresh? Hermione will help you."

Selina chuckled darkly and she shook her head furiously. "There's no fresh start in today's world Mr. Wayne. Any twelve-year-old with a cell phone could find out what you did. Everything we do is collated and quantified. Everything sticks and we are the sum of our mistakes."

Bruce cocked his head to the side slightly. "Or our achievements."

"I personally like to think that the mistakes stick better. Trust me."

"And you think that justifies stealing?"

"I take what I need to from those who have more than enough. I don't stand on the shoulders of people with less."

"So you think yourself almost like a Robin Hood figure?"

"I'd do more to help someone than most of the people in this room thank you." Selina replied rather coldly.

Bruce didn't seem put of by her coldness and continued asking questions. "Perhaps you're assuming too much Selina."

"Or maybe you're being unrealistic about what's really in your pants other than your wallet."

"Ouch."

"You think all of this can last?" She nodded towards the party and Bruce took a quick a quick glance around the room. Everyone was dancing to a slow waltz and holding each other tightly before turning back to Selina.

"There's a storm coming Wayne. You and your fiancee and the unborn children better batten down the hatches because when it hits you're all gonna wonder how you ever thought you could live so large and leave so little to the rest of us. And if I were you, I would keep Hermione in your sight from now on."

"Sounds like you're looking forward to this storm."

Selina merely shrugged. "I'm easily adaptable."

"I admit, the pearls do look better than they did in my safe. Perhaps its time to let someone else have them..." Bruce gave a slight smile before he rolls her into his shoulder and reaches the back of her neck and unclasps the necklace and puts it in his pocket, far out of her reach."But I still can't let you keep them."

Angrily, she slapped him before she stormed of from the room and Selina's date came up to him and hands his cane, furious with him.

"You scared her off." He hissed at Bruce.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Not likely." He walked off and he approached the valet and he tried to find his car key only to find it missing.

"I must have lost my ticket." He frowned, still searching his pockets.

"Your wife said you were taking the cab home sir,"

Bruce almost choked before showing his engagement ring to the valet. "My wife? She was not my wife and I am getting engaged to another woman." The valet looked surprised and looked down at the floor, unsure what to do but Bruce merely sighed and shook his head. "No matter. I'll get some body else to pick me up." He dialled Alfred's number into his mobile phone.

Moments later, a rolls Royce parked up containing Alfred in the front and Hermione and Ginny in the back. Bruce sat next to Hermione.

"Just you sir?"

Bruce gave Alfred a withering glare and Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but giggle at his expression and Alfred smiled.

"Don't worry Bruce. I'm sure it'll take time to get back in the swing of things." Hermione said sweetly and Bruce gave a slight smile before greeting Ginny and heading to his mobile. Bruce took out the pearls that Selina stolen and Hermione's eyes widen.

"You got them?" She squeaked, surprised.

Bruce nodded and he quickly looked at Ginny before turning back to Hermione. "I'll talk to you later about it."

Hermione nodded before Bruce pulled out his phone and pressed a few numbers.

"This is Fox." Came the voice of Lucius at the other end of the line.

"Remember those 'unusual requests' I used to make?"

"I knew it!" Lucius shouted almost excitedly causing Alfred threw a quick glance in the front mirror, concerned and Hermione sighed but she couldn't help but grin.


	20. Chapter 20

A few weeks later after Ginny had gone back to England with the promise of return with Harry and the kids, Hermione found Bruce downstairs in the old gym where she fondly looked back at the memories as it was the very same gym Bruce taught Hermione martial arts in.

And amongst other pleasurable things as well.

She leaned in on the doorway and wrapped her arms around her swollen stomach and watched her fiancee strap a brace to his good knee and he starts to stretch it.

"Don't you need to to put it on your bad leg first?" Hermione asks him, giving a slight smile.

Bruce looked up slightly startled at the sudden voice and noticed Hermione in the doorway and smiled at her. "No. You've got to start with the good leg so it learns your optimum muscle pattern." He takes of the brace and this time puts it on his bad knee. He gently puts weight into his bad knee and sits down again cautiously before he tightens up the brace.

Bruce brings up a laptop near him and presses a button and the brace starts to grip tightly on his leg, digging itself in. Bruce grits his teeth and Hermione bit her lip, not liking to see her fiancee in pain and she walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Is it really that painful?"

He nodded. "You're welcome to try it." His eyes showed slight amusement.

"Happy watching you dear. Besides, wouldn't be good for the children."

"True." He was about to say something else when Hermione gasped in pain and put her hand hurriedly to her stomach and Bruce looked at her concerned. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

She sat down besides him and places his hand over her swollen stomach. "One of them kicked!" She breathed excitedly, she looked down at her stomach in awe.

And sure enough, Bruce felt one of his children kick against his hand and he couldn't help but lean down and kiss Hermione's stomach before stroking her cheek. "Certainly get the kicking from you." He murmured pleasantly.

"I thought they got the strength from their father." She replied cheekily and Bruce laughed.

"We'll see about that." He kisses her again before he gets to his feet and Hermione admires him before he executes a perfect roundhouse kick which resulted knocking a brick of from the wall.

Hermione looked impressed. "Not bad at all." She bit her lip. "Bruce, I need to tell you something about Bane."

Bruce sits back down next to her and looks concerned. "I'm all ears."

"If we're both considering going back out there you need to hear the rumours that are surrounding Bane. I was looking him up on the computer upstairs with Alfred and there is a prison...a prison in a more ancient part of the world shall we say." She shook her head, her curls bouncing up and down. "No, more like a pit. Men are literally thrown down there to suffer and die but sometimes a man rises from the darkness of the pit. Sometimes..the pit sends something back."

He took Hermione's hand. "Bane."

She nodded. "Born and raised in a hell on earth and somehow that prison sounds so much like our wizarding prison Azkaban."

"Azkaban sounds worse." Bruce commented grimly, remembering the tales Hermione told him of Azkaban and the horrible creatures that used to surround the prison. "So Bane was born in a prison?"

"Seems like it. Though, nobody knows why or how he escaped. But they know who trained him...Your old mentor, Ra's Al Ghul."

Bruce's eyes widened. Bane was taught by Ra's Al Ghul? But how? Why did Ra's Al Ghul never tell him this?

"He plucked Bane from a dark corner of the earth and trained him in the blackest disciplines of combat, deception and endurance. Very much like you."

Bruce exhaled and clenched his free hand slightly. "Bane was a member of the league of shadows. Very much like I was."

"Sort of. However Bane only stayed in the league of shadows until he was excommunicated and a man considered too extreme for Ra's al Ghul is not to be messed with. " Bruce nodded in agreement before giving a slight sly smile.

"I didn't realize I was known for messing with criminals."

Hermione sighed and gently stroked Bruce's cheeks, feeling his skin between her fingers.

"That was then Bruce. You can ignore the healers magic to heal your leg for you and strap up your leg instead in a metal case and we'll both put our masks back on but it won't make you what you were."

"Which was?"

"Someone whose anger at death made him value all life. Even his own," She said softly.

Bruce frowned before running a hand through his hair. "If this man is all the things you say he is, then this city needs me. It needs us."

"Yes, this city needs Bruce Wayne and Hermione Granger. Our resources, our knowledge but not our bodies Bruce. Not our lives."

"I've told Alfred that I tried helping them as Bruce Wayne. Seems to me that I've failed."

"You can fail as Bruce Wayne but as Batman you can't afford to. Just like I can't afford to fail Batgirl."

"Is this what you and Alfred want? That if I-or we, go back out there with our masks and cape we'll fail?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm afraid that you want to fail." Just at that moment, Hermione felt another kick in her stomach and she softly smiled to herself. "The children definitely get the kicking of you."

Bruce chuckled. "You may be right." He kissed her on the lips passionately, thankful to have her by his side. Thankful for someone to love him no matter the choices he has made in the past.

Now that he looks back on it, he realizes he and his fiancee are very much alike.

One month later, Bruce was back in his Batsuit and was currently on his bat-pod and was driving way over 90mph. His long black cape blowing out behind him as he drove and he was currently chasing Bane and his mobsters that currently took hold of a stock exchange building and took several people hostages that late afternoon.

He gritted his teeth and drove even faster, knocking one of Bane's men of his motorbike to the ground in the tunnel before getting a very large gun that was attached to his bike.

He was going to have to thank Hermione later for the bigger on the inside spells.

He aimed at another one of Bane's men and fired, but he missed and hit the light above the man's head instead and grimaced. He was going to have to get more a lot more practice with shooting his guns even though he despised them.

He was about to put it away when somebody fired at him and he turned slowly, glaring at the young cop in behind him who stood straight and was holding his gun nervously.

The cop gulped. "Sorry sir."

"Put that thing away before you hurt someone!" The cop's parter scolded the younger man and the cop looked shamefully but Bruce ignored them and started his bike again before going after Bane's men.

He came out of the tunnel, ignoring the police's loud sirens behind him and he drove past one of Bane's men in a red helmet and he quickly looked at him before looking back at front. He quickly saw another of Bane's men, one with a green helmet and a hostage shouting for help and he pushed his bike even further.

Bruce, still chasing after the man saw the hostage being lifted about five feet in the air before dropping back down again from an invisible rope to the side and the driver looked behind him before he was knocked unconscious by Batgirl's wandless magic. Batgirl picked up the electronic device that the man was hiding in his backpack and put it in her trouser pocket. Bruce couldn't help but admire his fiancee's figure in her batsuit, even with her five moths pregnant belly she looked even more beautiful than ever and it took him a lot of urge not to think of inappropriate thoughts about his fiancee right then and there.

Batgirl looked at the man on the ground and gave a slight smirk as Bruce drove up to her.

"I told you to stay at home." Bruce scolded. Batgirl got on the back of the bike and hugged her fiancee tightly, fearing she might fall of.

"Yeah you know me Batman. Couldn't resist," She quipped cheerfully.

"What about the children?"

"They're fine. Got a protection charm which lasts for a little while." Bruce sighed. He knew Hermione was not meant to use much magic when she was pregnant but he shook his head. With Hermione's swollen stomach pressed against him and the police's cars on their tails, he made sure that Hermione and his children were out of harms reach as soon as possible.

However as he turned the bike around he saw that they were surrounded by no more than a hundred police and Bruce sighed before firing one of his attached guns at a lorry and he drove up the ramp and onto the top bit of the motorway, Hermione couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, I've missed this."

"So have I." Bruce nodded in agreement before he concentrated on his driving.

They came onto the main city street, being chased by police cars in front and behind and Bruce looked grim. "Hold on tight Hermione."

Seeing his warning, Hermione put one arm around her fiancee's waist and one arm around her stomach and Bruce's motorbike's wheels flipped three times before going down a dark alley. They went into the bat, motorbike and all and Bruce took the drivers seat whilst Hermione took the passengers seat beside him.

"Are the children okay?" Bruce couldn't help but ask. It'll be his fault if he caused any harm over his unborn children.

Hermione nodded. "They're fine. The protection spell is still growing strong for another hour or so."

Bruce was about to say something else when an army of police cars parked in front of them and a man, what must of looked like the new commissioner for now stood out with a loud speaker. "Come out Batman! And Batgirl! You are surrounded! Surrender yourselves!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned at Bruce. "Ready?"

"Always." With that, he turned on the bat which caused it to shine a bright blue light and within a few seconds, they were flying over the city of Gotham.

Moments later, Hermione was sitting alone in the passenger seat beside Bruce waiting for him to rescue Selina when she suddenly heard a sudden thump and saw Selina in the back and Bruce at the driver's seat.

Selina glared at Hermione and looked around. "My mother warned me about getting into cars with strange people-"

"This isn't a car." Hermione replied and grinned at Selina's expression as the bat thundered into the sky and Hermione looks out of the window and her eyes widened and she gasped as she realized who she just saw on the roof top.

"Hermione? What is it?" Bruce asked. He knew Selina knew their identities thanks to Sweet Tooth so there was no point in hiding.

Hermione turned to face Bruce, her eyes showing worry and concern. "I saw Bane." She whispered.

"Bane? But he wasn't there." Selina scoffed and flickered her hair out of the way.

"Well I'll tell you, Bane was down there with the mask and all. Just because you didn't see him Selina doesn't mean he wasn't there." Hermione snapped and Bruce couldn't help but gave a sly grin as Hermione battled verbally with Selina. Bruce knows that by arguing with Hermione was pointless because she always wins.

Seeing the anger in Hermione's eyes and knowing what she could do with magic, Selina became quiet and turned away and looked out of the window as Bruce lands them on top of a canopy and Selina was the first to jump out followed by Hermione.

She headed over to the railings. "See you around-"

"A thank you would be nice." Bruce said, slightly affronted.

Selina scowled. "I had it under perfect control."

Hermione shook her head. "You didn't Selina. Those weren't the usual street thugs that roam in Gotham, they were trained killers. Bruce saved your life and in return all we ask is that what have you done with mine and Bruce's fingerprints."

"Yours?" Now Selina looked confused, her eyes showing confusion.

"The necklace you stole. It had not only Bruce's Wayne's fingerprints but mine also since I did wear it." Hermione replied.

Selina's eyes widened in surprise. Now that she did not know.

"I take it you were only after mine?" Bruce asked and Selina turned to face him.

"Yes, I wasn't meant to take Hermione's...and you definitely weren't kidding about that powerful friend of yours." She smirked. "I sold your prints to Daggett. For something that doesn't even exist now." She huffed.

"I doubt many people get the better of you..." Bruce trailed of, glaring at Selina.

Selina shrugged. "Hey, when a girl's desperate..."

"What were they going to do with the prints?" Hermione asked, trying to stay on topic.

"I don't know. But Daggett seemed pretty interested in that mess at the stock market."

Bruce glances at Hermione with a frown and she looks at her watch, indicating to Bruce that the protection charm had worn of and looked back at Selina, only to find her gone.

"So that what it feels like." He says gruffly before putting an arm around Hermione's waist and getting back into the bat, taking them both home.


	21. Chapter 21

It was early morning and Alfred was studying a security camera footage of Bane at the stock exchange when he heard a loud thundering roar and he turned round only to find the bat had literally smashed its way through the waterfall, spraying cold water everywhere. The cube rises up slowly and the bat lands neatly on the top of the cube.

He makes his way over to greet Bruce and Hermione and the bat door opens and Bruce comes out, holding Hermione tight to his chest and carried her bridal style. Hermione looked completely exhausted and worn out.

Alfred took one worried glance at Hermione but he did not say anything as she was fast to sleep in Bruce's arms.

"Shall I tell the neighbours you got yourself a leaf-blower?" He gave a slight grin. Bruce put down Hermione in a near by chair and took of her cowl and wrapped her up in a warm blanket.

"We bought all the neighbours." Bruce merely replied as Alfred took Hermione's cowl of him.

"How is she?" Alfred nodded towards his grand-daughter and he wondered why she went out as batgirl in her condition for the thousandth time. He shook his head and knew that he would not understand Master Bruce or Hermione's reasons.

"She's fine, a little drained since she used wandless magic and a little light headed. But both her and the twins are in good health."

"She shouldn't have used wandless magic."

"That's what I thought. Especially when she's so far into the pregnancy but I guess it's my fault for her becoming Batgirl in the first place."

Alfred took one last glance at Hermione before pointing towards the large computer screen. Next to the image of Bane fighting was a news report, showing Batman and Batgirl on the motorbike with the headline: Batman a soon to be father? "From the look of the television coverage, both of you seem to have a taste for destruction back there."

After taking of his own cowl, cape and gloves of, Bruce retrieved a USB drive from his pocket. "I retrieved this."

Alfred frowned almost disapprovingly at the usb drive. "Shouldn't the police be gathering the evidence?"

"They don't have the tools to analyse it and if they did, one man's tool is another man's weapon."

"In your mind perhaps. But there aren't many things you couldn't turn into a weapon."

Bruce was about to protest when Hermione grabbed his hand gently. "Please stop fighting the both of you. You both remind me of Harry and Ron back in Hogwarts when we were younger...It pains me to see you both fight." She whispered tiredly, her eyes drooping.

Bruce kneeled down next to Hermione and kissed her hand. "I'm sorry Hermione. I did not mean to upset you."

Alfred nodded. "Nor I." Hermione gave a tired smile before she fell asleep once more.

"You thought I didn't have it in me." Bruce whispered almost accusingly after a few seconds of silence had passed.

Alfred looks at him and puts down Bruce's cape and cowl. "You don't. You and Hermione lead a bloated police force on a merry chase with some fancy new toys from Fox. What about when you come up against him? Especially with Hermione so late into her pregnancy, what then?"

Bruce glared at the screen. "I'll fight harder. I always have." He moves to switch off the monitor but Alfred grabs his hand and points to Bane again, ignoring the news report beside him showing Batgirl's pregnant stomach.

"Take a good look." He zoomed in on Bane. "At his speed, his ferocity, his training. I see the power of belief. Of the fantastic. I see the league of shadows resurgent."

"Hermione said he was excommunicated."

Alfred nodded. "By Ra's al Ghul but yet, who leads him now?"

"Ra's al Ghul was the league of Shadows yet I beaten him. Bane's just another mercenary and we have to find out what he's up to." He shook his head before he plugged in the USB and hits a key, the footage of Bane fighting and the news report disappears and its replaced by text scrolling down.

Bruce frowned. "Trades of some kind, codes..." The screens are blank and two fingerprints appear.

Alfred's eyes widened. "Is that-"

"Mine and Hermione's. Courtesy of Selina Kyle." He took out the USB and hands it to Alfred. "Get this to Fox, he can crack the code and tell us what trades they were executing." He lifted up Hermione gently and made his way to their bedroom. Alfred looked at his Master before he looked at the USB which he turned over and over in his hands and sighed.

Later that day, Bruce met Alfred at the bottom of the stairs after he had seen to Hermione and made sure she was properly relaxed.

Alfred lifts up the USB drive at him. "I'll get this to Fox, but no more."

Hearing the tone of Alfred's voice, he turned around.

Alfred sighed. "I've sewn you and Hermione up and set your bones...but I won't bury either of you. I've buried enough members of the Wayne and Granger family."

"You'll abandon us? Even when Hermione needs you most?" Bruce looked disbelievingly at him.

"You and Hermione only seem to see one end of your stories. Leaving is all I have to make you both understand: you aren't Batman nor Batgirl anymore, you have to find another way now that you have twins coming along the way."

"And one day I will. When this mess with Bane has ceased to exists and Gotham is in safe hands once again."

Alfred frowned. "Before you became engaged to Hermione, before you even met her, Rachel meant to everything to you. What if...what if Rachel wasn't intending to make a life with you?"

Bruce shook his head. "She was, I can't change-"

Alfred holds up his hands and silences him. "What if, before Rachel died, she wrote a letter? A letter explaining that she'd chosen Harvey Dent over you?"

Bruce eyebrows fused together, his eyes showing confusion.

"And what if...to spare your pain...I burnt that letter?"

Bruce stares at Alfred, shocked that his dear friend would do such a thing.

"Why would you say such a thing? That's like saying to Hermione Ron Weasley has come back from the dead."

"Because I have to make you understand." Alfred replied, patiently. "Because you and Hermione are as precious to me as you were to your own mother and father and I swore to not only just your parents, but my own child as well that I would protect the both of you and I haven't."

"You're lying!" Bruce hissed, his cheeks becoming red.

Alfred shook his head. "I never lie to you Master Bruce. Except when I burnt Rachel's letter."

Bruce looked furious at him. How could Alfred do such a thing?

"How dare you use Rachel to try and stop me."

"I'm using the truth. Maybe it's time we all stopped trying to outsmart the truth and just let it have its day. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?! You expect to destroy my world and leave Hermione and expect to shake hands?!"

Alfred sighed. "No, I know what this means-"

Bruce clenched his fists. "Then tell me Alfred, what does it mean?"

"It means your hatred. It means losing the people I've cared for ever since I heard their first cries echo through this house. It might even mean losing my great-grand children. But it might also mean saving your life. And that is more important."

Bruce seethed and glared at Alfred before saying possibly the worst words he has ever said to his long time friend and knowing that Hermione was going to be very upset with him later that day, knowing that he was going to regret them.

"Goodbye, Alfred."

Alfred gives a slight gulp before giving a slight bow, sadness in his eyes. "Goodbye, Bruce." He replies, very quietly.

Bruce mounts the stairs and heads into his and Hermione's room. Alfred took one glance in the direction Hermione was in and sighed before turning to leave.

He only hoped that he would still get to see his great-grandchildren one day.

Bruce was sat next to Hermione's sleeping form in their bed, stroking her long brunette curls before her eyes fluttered open and she gave a slight smile as she saw her fiancee next to her.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Bruce commented, giving a slight smile. Hermione chuckled before sitting up and giving a slight stretch.

"I needed that. The twins kept me up for a while by kicking...I blame their father." Bruce couldn't help but smile.

"Hermione...I have to tell you something."

Hermione's looked concerned. "What is it? Is it Bane?"

He shook his head. "No. It's about Alfred."

"Is he okay? You two haven't fallen out have you? Oh, it's just like Harry and Ron all over again." She saw the look on Bruce's face and her hand went over to her mouth to cover up her gasp. "No. Please tell me Alfred hasn't left us Bruce...Please..."

"I'm sorry Hermione...So sorry." He murmured as Hermione cried into his chest, her firsts holding onto his shirt and he held her close, resting his head on top of hers and whispering words of comfort.

They sat like that for a few hours, sitting together in need of comfort for each other.

"Bruce...?" Hermione whispered, her throat sore after crying.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Promise me you won't leave me."

Bruce looked at her, surprised but he suddenly turned serious. "I promise. I will never leave you or Morgana or Ivar. That I promise." He kissed her and Hermione sighed, her fingers curled around his shirt and closed her eyes.

It was just her and Bruce now. They will have to fight Bane together.

Alone.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione was now eight months pregnant and was in her last stage of pregnancy in which she was thankful for. The last few months have been living hell for her as her hormones kept changing and she cried at the simplest of things like a book in the wrong place and had to have Bruce to do things she couldn't do, like tie her own shoe laces.

They were currently decorating the temporary nursery and were painting it a pale blue colour. Hermione was currently using magic to hang the decorations and she was gently singing a song that her wizarding friend Fleur, had taught her a long time ago.

"And who are you the proud lord said,  
that I must bow so low?

Only a cat of a different coat,  
That's all the truth I know.  
In a coat of gold or a coat of red,  
a lion still has claws,  
And mine are long and sharp my lord,  
As long and sharp as yours."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Bruce saw Hermione sing and swaying to the music and he couldn't help but listen to the passion in her voice. She had a lovely singing voice and he wondered why she never sung before. He wondered what the song was about and he knew it had something to do with the wizarding world.

"And so he spoke and so he spoke,  
that Lord of Castamere,  
But now the rains weep o'er his hall,  
with no one there to hear.  
Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall  
and not a soul to hear."

She finished the song as she finished putting up the two mobiles. Both mobiles contained of magic and had the animals of a Stag, werewolf, a shaggy black dog and rat mixed in and they kept chasing each other in circles though Hermione had declared to Bruce that she hated the rat more than anything else but she said she had to have leave it in otherwise it wouldn't feel right.

Bruce shook his head. He'll get the story out of her later, there has to be a story behind it knowing Hermione.

"You have a lovely singing voice Hermione," Bruce commented, putting more paint on his brush. "You should sing more often."

Hermione gave him a smile, blushing. "Thank you. I don't usually sing but my friend Fleur taught me the song a long time ago when I was healing at her place after...after the Bellatrix incident." She closed her eyes as though in pain, trying to get rid of the memory but she could not as the mudblood scar still bore on her arm as though it was done yesterday.

Bruce face hardened at the thought of the mad woman. Hermione had told him the full story of the war and when he learned that Bellatrix had tortured Hermione, he was glad she was already dead otherwise he would of hunted her and killed her himself.

And Bruce was not a killer.

"What's the song about?" He asked, curiously.

"The song is called the Rains of Castamere, it's a play on words really." She moved a strand of hair away from her eyes. "There were two powerful wizarding families in the north of France a long time ago. One House rebelled against the other and the leader of the other House who had a leader like a king at the time marched up against the rebelling house and touched the place which was called Castamere, causing all the members of the rebelling house to fall."

"Sounds like they had a long history between them."

"They did. I looked it up after the war and the fighting between both houses went on for decades." She shook her head. "However both House lines ended before the first wizarding war since there were no more heirs to each family."

"Were they purebloods?"

Hermione nodded. "All of them. Sometimes I wonder if the purebloods took the blood rule a little too seriously..." Her voice drifted and she looked out of the window, as though looking into a memory.

Bruce put down the paint brush and wrapped his arms around Hermione's stomach gently, before kissing her on the cheek and she snuggled into his chest.

"You're my witch." He murmured. "My beautiful witch," He kissed her on the neck and growled into her ear making her shiver with pleasure.

"And you're my bat." She smirked. "We make a right pair don't we?"

"The witch and the bat." He chuckled and at that moment, the doorbell rang and the couple broke apart before making their way downstairs to answer it and were surprised to see Lucius Fox standing outside their house.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Bruce before turning to Hermione. "Bruce Wayne opening his own door?"

"I know, it's shocking. Never thought I'd see the day come." Hermione chirped and Lucius laughed before stepping inside and made their way into the kitchen.

"Did you decode the trades on that drive I gave you?" Bruce asked, knowing Lucius wasn't here on a personal matter.

Lucius took out a newspaper and pushed it towards them, the couple leaning in to read the headline. Batgirl and Batman back to foil or mastermind stock raid?

"I didn't need to. The full article is on page three."

Bruce quickly turned to the page and doubles down as he scanned through the article, not believing his eyes.

"It seems you made a series of large put options on the futures exchange. Verified by the thumb prints. The options expired at midnight last night."

Bruce looks up from the newspaper, shock written on his face and Hermione held his hand.

"Long term we may be able to prove the fraud but for now...you're completely broke. And Wayne Enterprises is about to fall into the hands of John Daggett." Lucius turned to Hermione. "They took your thumb prints but it seems to me they have used it for another type of currency that I have unheard of."

Hermione's first thought was of the wizarding currency but before she could speak, Bruce spoke first. "The weapons-we can't let Daggett get his hands on applied sciences-"

"Applied sciences is shut up tight and off the books. The energy project is a different story."

Hermione frowned. "Miranda Tate? We need to convince the board to get her behind her. Let's show her the reactor-"

"We're meeting her in thirty-five minutes." He turned to Bruce. "You better get dressed."

Bruce nodded and left the room. Hermione sighed an rubbed her swollen belly. Poor Bruce, his luck is just going down the drain with everywhere he turns.

"Poor Bruce..." Hermione whispered and Lucius nodded in agreement.

"Luck is not on his side at the moment and right now you are all what is keeping him stable." Lucius commented and Hermione knew that he was right. Without her, Bruce would right now be surely tormented in his own mind.

Hermione and Bruce stood in the shadows in the room of the reactor watching Miranda and Lucius arrive. Currently, they were in an underground base.

Miranda gasped loudly at the sight before her as she stepped out of the elevator."This is it isn't it?" She pointed up towards the large machine that was switched of at the moment.

Lucius nodded. "The reactor is beneath the river so that it could be instantly flooded in an event of a security breach."

"Is Bruce Wayne really that paranoid?"

"I'm going to plead the fifth on that one..." They step of the elevator and Miranda spots them both and they both came out of the shadows.

"I thought you might like to see what your investment built." Bruce said.

Miranda looks at it once again before looking back. "No radiation, no fossil fuels. Free, clean energy for an entire city."

"If it worked, it doesn't." Hermione replied and Miranda raises an eyebrow at her.

"Who are you?" Miranda turns to face her, her eyebrows raised.

"Miranda, this is my fiancee, Hermione Granger." Bruce introduced her and Hermione holds out her hand and Miranda shakes it.

"Congratulations and I can see you're with child." She turns to Bruce. "You have certainly been busy in your solitary haven't you? Boy or girl?"

"Twins so it's both and thank you. However with ignition, but there is no chain reaction." Hermione said, changing the subject.

"You've built a lot of security around a damp squib."

Lucius cleared his throat. "About three years ago, a Russian scientist published a paper on weaponized fusion reactions. One week later your reactor started developing problems..." He looked at Bruce. "I should like to think this machine is working."

"Miranda, if it were operational the danger to Gotham would be too great." Bruce commented.

Miranda folded her arm. "Would it make you feel better to know that the Russian scientist died in a plane crash six months ago?"

This time, Hermione spoke. "Someone else will work out what Doctor Pavel did. Someone else will figure out how to turn this power source into a nuclear weapon. Bruce needs you to take control of Wayne Enterprises and this reactor."

Now Miranda seemed slight surprised. "And to do what with it?"

"Nothing. Until we can find a way to guarantee its safety." Bruce nodded in agreement.

"And if we can't?"

"Then we'll decommission it. Flood it," Bruce made hand movements to show what he meant.

"What and destroy the world's best chance for a sustainable future?"

"If the world's not ready, yes."

"Bruce, if you want to save the world you have to start trusting it." Miranda said sternly.

"I'm trusting you."

"Doesn't count. You have no choice."

"I could've flooded this chamber any time in the last three years. I'm-we," He indicated to him and Hermione. "Are choosing to trust you, Miranda and that's not the easiest thing for us both. Please."

Miranda noted that Bruce Wayne's eyes were genuine and she could hear the pleading in his voice. She turned to look at Hermione whose eyes pleaded with her, to agree with her fiancee's decision.

Finally, Miranda nods.

"I think...we have a board meeting to get to." Lucius spoke and looks pointedly at Bruce.

Later after the broad meeting that didn't go to well for Bruce and was thankful when it was over and Hermione came to rescue him, Bruce and Hermione were making their way out of the building when they were being attacked by a pack of hungry news reporters that were hungry for gossip. Hermione looked scared as cameras after cameras flashed at her and she wrapped her arms protectively around her swollen belly. It reminded her of the wizarding world after the war with the wizarding paparazzi that used to follow her every move for her being the famous war hero until she complained about it to Kingsley about it and the paparazzi's ended up losing their job. She only wished she could do it to these muggle ones.

However a police car pulls over and Hermione sighs almost gratefully as she realized who the police officer was. It was the very same one who knew she was Batgirl and Batman.

He looked at them both and put on his hat. "Looks like you both need a lift," Bruce let Hermione into the car and Bruce sat down next to her and the car drove of, leaving behind the pack of news reporters that were shouting furiously at them.

"Thank you officer. What's your name? We never asked." Hermione asked him.

"It's Officer Blake ma'am." He replied. Hermione nodded.

"Thank you officer Blake." She said.

For a while they sat in silence before Blake asked some questions. "When you both began...why did you wear the masks?"

"To protect the people closest to us." Bruce held Hermione's hand and Hermione nodded in agreement.

Blake frowned. "I always assumed you were a loner Mr. Wayne."

"There are always people you care about. You just don't realize how much until they're gone." Bruce collects himself and looked into Hermione's eyes, remembering Alfred, Rachel, Harvey and Bruce wondered what Hermione must be feeling with all the people that she lost. "The idea was to be a symbol. Batman could be anybody, that was the point."

"Same with Batgirl."

"It's damn good to have you both out on the street again. And congratulations are in order for you both too for your future child."

"Not everybody agrees with us coming back." Bruce said bitterly, ignoring Blake's congratulations.

"They'll figure it out in the end."

Hermione frowned. "Got anything on Bane's whereabouts?"

Blake nodded. "Yeah, I've got five hundred pages of tunnel records and a flashlight. I could use some help."

Bruce considered this. "You know what? Drop me in the Old Town..." Hermione looked surprised at this sudden statement but seeing the look on Bruce's face, she knew it had something to do with Catwoman or Bane and she reluctantly nodded.

They arrived at the Old Town a few minutes later and by then it was pitch dark. "Take Hermione home, it's not safe for her here. Don't worry I'll get a cab." For once Hermione had to agree, at any other point in time she'll be side by side with her soon to be husband, fighting until the very end.

"You got any money?" Hermione asked him, giving a slight smile as she knew he hadn't.

Bruce checked his pockets before smiling somewhat sheepishly at his fiancee. "No I haven't." Hermione chuckled and handed him some money and with one last kiss, Blake drove off, leaving Bruce standing in a dark and dusty alley way.


	23. Chapter 23

After watching Blake drive of with Hermione, Bruce made his way over to Selina's apartment when he was stopped by a blonde haired woman who looked irritatedly at him.

"I told you, money first." She demanded as she stood in front of the doorway and Bruce rolled his eyes. He hated it when this happened.

"I don't think so."

"He's not a mark." Bruce heard Selina spoke and he raised his head to find her at the top of the stairs and the blonde woman glared at him before leaving the two alone.

Selina indicates for Bruce to follow her into the apartment and she shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed at her home and she folded her arm as though defensive. "Yeah, it's not much. But it's more than you and Hermione have right now I bet."

"Actually, they're letting us keep the house. We got the nursery done in there now."

Selina shook her head and her lip curled up in anger. "The rich don't even go broke like the rest of us."

Bruce didn't comment and looked around her flat and noticed that she was packing and nodded towards it. "Going on vacation?" He leaned against the wall.

"Let's just say I've incurred the wrath of some people less susceptible to my charms than you."

"I can help you to change your mind about leaving."

Selina raised an eyebrow. "And how would you do that?"

"By giving you what you want."

Selina scoffed. "You know it doesn't exists."

"But it does. I'll meet you tonight."

She cocked her head to the side, curious. Why was he doing this? "Why?"

"Myself and Batgirl need to find Bane. We think you know how."

"I'll think about it." Bruce nodded and made his way to leave when Selina called him back. "Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes?"

She nibbled at her bottom lip. "I'm sorry they took all your money."

"No you're not."

Later that night, the bat could be heard roaring downtown and Batman killed the lights and main engines before heading into the canyons and spotted Catwoman on the wall, crouching low and watching the passing trains go by.

"Don't be shy." She purred and Batman stepped forward out of the shadows, his cape swishing behind him.

"You said you can get me the clean slate."

"That depends."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "On what?"

"On what you want it for. I acquired it to keep it out of the wrong hands."

Catwoman sniffed as though offended. "Still don't trust me huh?"

"Well you did capture Batman and Batgirl and handed us both over to Sweet Tooth..."

"Fine, Fine. I see your point!" She snapped. "How can I change it?"

"By taking me to Bane."

Catwoman shrugged as though the answer was an everyday thing. "You asked."

She jumped down from the building and Batman followed her as she led him into a series of tunnels. The tunnels were dark and wet and Catwoman spoke over her shoulder as she walked.

"From here, Bane's men patrol the tunnels and they are definitely not your average brawlers like Batgirl said."

"Neither am I." Batman replied.

Suddenly, one of Bane's men came out in the open and Batman disappeared and Catwoman walked up to the mercenary as though greeting an old friend.

"He's behind you." Catwoman said to him.

The man loaded his gun and eyed her nervously. "Who?"

However, behind the man Batman was hanging upside down behind him. "Me." He snarled.

The man was knocked unconscious to the ground and gunfire could be heard in the tunnel and Catwoman raced ahead and was chased after by another one of Bane's men and the man was suddenly yanked of his feet by Batman and he screamed.

After he finished with the men, Batman hurriedly followed Catwoman through the dark tunnel and leading them to a grate which was followed by a bridge.

"Just a little further!" Catwoman called and the grate slammed down, separating them and leaving Bruce on the bridge alone and Bruce realized he has just walked into the dragon's den.

The lights turned on, making him blink and Catwoman looked at him from behind the bars. "I had to find a way to stop them from trying to kill me." She whispered.

"You've made a serious mistake." Batman growled.

"Not as serious as yours." Another voice spoke and Batman turned around to find Bane, and to his horror, Hermione.

Hermione was put in a cage. Her wrists were bound together and her mouth was gagged and she looked terrified as Bane's men jeered at her and called her names. He only prayed that she and his children were safe.

He clenched both of his fists. "Bane." He snarled. "Let her go."

Bane rested his hands on his jacket, the breathing of his mask was breaking the silence between the two. "Let's not stand on ceremony here Mr. Wayne. Your fiancee is perfectly safe."

Batman made a powerful blow at Bane who blocked it with his fist. "Love has cost you strength. Victory has defeated you."

Bane smashes Batman back into the fence and kicks him off the bridge and Batman drops, using his cape to land. Hermione watched with wide eyed, completely terrified as she saw Bane climb down with chain and his men watch in disciplined silence, yet still banged her cage with the end of their guns and she glared at them. If only she could use magic to get their way out of here.

"Theatricality and deception are powerful agents...to the uninitiated."

Batman lashes out at Bane and Bane countered the fight. "But we are initiated aren't we Bruce? The League of Shadows and yet you betrayed us..."

Batman snarled. "Us? You were excommunicated from a gang of psychopaths."

Bane shook his head. "Now I am the league of shadows, here to fulfil Ra's al Ghul's destiny."

Batman hurled himself at Bane, throwing him into the waterfall where he smashed his fists into Bane's mask again and again with the water cascading over them.

Bane doesn't move. He lets Batman take the blows before suddenly, Bane's arm shoots out and smashed Batman aside as though he was nothing more than a light weighted feather.

"You fight like a younger man. Has Hermione made you so young that you forgot who you are?"

Batman hits a switch on his belt and the lights go out and Bane laughs, turning slowly and addressing to the shadows.

"You think darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark. I was born in it. Formed by it..."

In the shadows, Batman circles and was looking for a place to strike. He had to get Hermione out of here. But how?

"I didn't see the light until I was already a man. And by then it was nothing but blinding..." Suddenly, Bane grabs Bruce by the throat, choking him and smashes him into a post.

"The shadows betray you because they belong to me."

Bane smashed him into the ground and punched Batman's cowl hard with his bare fists until it cracked. Bane rises from Batman and gestures to the ceiling of the chamber.

"I will show you where I've made my home while preparing to bring you justice. And after Hermione has given birth...I will break the both of you."

Suddenly, Bane hits a button and the wall behind them explodes, revealing the applied sciences and Bane dropped the bottom out of Fox's weapon stores and there stood the camouflage tumbler.

Batman croaked. "No..."

"Your precious armoury. Gratefully accepted as will need it and Hermione's magic."

Bane's men raced through the stacks of equipment and Hermione's cage was brought down to the ground.

"I wonder which one of you would break first..."Bane looked from Hermione to Bruce and back. "The witch...or the bat."

Batman swung at him but misses and Bane grabs him and lifted him high in the air by the neck.

"Or your body."

"No!" Hermione cried. "Please let him go!"

"Hush now Hermione. Otherwise I'll do worse to your fiancee." Bane said to her and Bane brings Batman down onto his knee and breaks his back with a loud, horrific crack. Hermione's hand went over to her mouth in horror as she watched helplessly from the cage, looking around to try and find anything to help her Bruce but she found nothing.

Bruce lay helplessly on the floor, his mask been ripped of and thrown into the water by Bane and Hermione banged on the cage loudly with her shoulders, wanting to be by her fiancee's side. Bane walked over to her and unlocked the cage and grabbed her by the hair.

"You see this is what I'm going to do to you once you're children are born. You may spend what little time together before you are separated." He indicated his men to watch over the pair as Bane walked away from them, feeling victorious. "But after that witch, you will not see him for a very long time. And who would want to after what I have done to Mr. Wayne?"

Hermione seethed at Bane but said nothing, knowing that she could not do anything and she felt helpless as she stroked Bruce's face, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Bruce..." She whispered over and over again but Bruce made no reply as sleep overtook him, wanting to forget the pain he was in.

Selina watched from the shadows, horrified at what she had just witnessed. She had not expected that they would capture Hermione and abuse her. As much as she disliked the witch, she had life growing inside her and life was precious, even to her.

With one last glance at Hermione, Selina made her way out of the tunnels before and made her way down town when she bumped into Officer Blake, badge in hand.

Selina gives a sly smile at him before going into his car and drove her to Gotham's police station.

Just what she needed.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione was rocking a baby gently back and forth in her arms. The other baby was in it's cot, fast asleep and she hummed a gentle song to calm her nerves.

She has been Bane prisoner for a week now and since then she has given birth. The birth itself was not a pleasant process as she had to give birth alone as Bane nor his men would send doctors to help her and they wouldn't even send her Bruce to see his children for the first time. So she gave birth in an empty cold prison cell and the children were born as prisoners of war.

At the moment, she was living in a cell. The cell had no windows and only had room for one small bunk and a cot with little room space. Ivar was currently fast asleep and Morgana gurgled happily as Hermione bounced her in her arms gently.

"Oh Morgana..." Hermione began. Any minute now, Bane was going to take away Morgana so she could join her father Merlin knows where. She couldn't even begin to imagine what sort of pain Bruce was in. "You're going to be a very brave little girl. Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. No matter where you are I will always find you and Daddy."

She heard the door unlock and she pulled Morgana closer to her chest and placed herself in front of Ivar as though she was a shield as Bane stepped forward, looking at them.

"Five minutes." Bane said sternly and two men stepped outside of him and Hermione closed her eyes before turning away to say goodbye to her daughter.

"I will always love you Morgana. Even when all hope is lost, just remember that your mummy loves you very much and that there is a dark knight waiting to rise. A dark knight who will protect you and cherish you always. You're going to be so brave Morgana. So brave." She kissed her daughter on top of her head and as soon as she did it, Bane took hold of Morgana and Hermione cried as Morgana gave a slight squirm in Bane's arm but tried to reach and touch Bane's mask, unaware that he was the enemy. Hermione lifted up her hands and was about to use wandless magic when Bane's men grabbed them and pulled them behind her back.

"She's a pretty little thing," Bane said as Morgana grabbed his thumb and Hermione was unable to speak. "Looks more like her father than anything else witch. Time to join your father now." Bane left the room with Morgana, Hermione screaming and cursing him with all the names she could think of but Bane took no notice.

That was the time Ivar started to whimper, realizing that his sister was not there with them and Hermione cried with him, holding him tightly.

They may have taken Morgana and Bruce, but they will never take Ivar. She will make sure of that.

A few days later, in another country, Bruce was lying weak and feverish in a prison cell. A prisoner dripped some water onto his parched lips gently and began talking to him.

"A present has been delivered for you." The prisoner spoke calmly.

"A present...?" He croaked. Not another trick from Bane. Please no.

The prisoner put down the water and turned and picked up a bundle in a pink blanket and Bruce eyes widened. Could it be...?

"Pretty little thing. But this is no place for a child. What is she called?" The child began to whimper.

"Morgana." He croaked and he indicated for the prisoner to move closer so he could see his daughter better. "How-"

"She has been here for a few hours. A guard brought her in, declaring that she was your daughter."

Bruce shook his head. "This is cruel. I have a fiancee and a son waiting on the other side of the world as well."

"The guard said nothing of them."

Bruce weakly stroked his daughters face and realized how similar she looked like him apart from the fact she had Hermione's nose and she gazed up at him in wonder, seeing her father for the first time.

Bruce wondered when Hermione had given birth and guilt took over him as he was not there to support Hermione during the hard time. Did she have help? Did they send her a doctor? What was his son like? Was Hermione harmed?

Suddenly, a chant began and the prisoner put Morgana in Bruce's arms and Bruce almost dropped her. He had not held an infant in a long time. He sat up painfully and looked in the direction of the chant to see a tattooed prison guard who hands a thick rope to a bald man who ties it around his waist and was watched by the rest of prisoners.

The prisoner who shared the cell with Bruce spoke. "He will climb."

The man started to climb the scaling wall. The prisoners chant grows stronger and stronger as he climbed further towards the light, Bruce gently rocked Morgana back and forth in his arms as she began to whimper, not liking the loud noise around her.

Above, the man stopped and was perched on the ledge and there was a twelve foot leap from the rest of the climb. The chanting peaked up as the man leapt, but he missed the other ledge and he fell. However, the rope swings back and forth, leaving the man to bang on either side of the wall and the man was lowered and Bruce could see he was broken and bloody.

He gently pulled Morgana to his chest, as though he didn't want her to see the sight before him.

"Has anyone made it?" Bruce asked.

"Of course not."

Another prisoner, this one was blind, barked at him in outrage in another language in the other cell.

Bruce frowned. "What did he say?"

"He says there is one who did. A child...a child who had been born in this hell. Like yours." The prisoner nodded towards Morgana.

"Bane." Bruce growled, hating Bane even more.

"An old legend. Nothing more." The prisoner switches on the small television and was about to leave the room when Bruce stopped him.

"Switch it off."

The prisoner shook his head. "Whatever they want you to see...it's happening soon."

The prisoner left and Bruce sat back down on his bed again, not wanting to watch the television but knows he has to. He looked down at Morgana again and kissed her forehead.

He will keep her safe, he vowed. He will find his way back to Hermione and Ivar and he will defeat Bane even if it was the last thing he did.

Later in the early evening, the news was on and Bruce stared at his television, horrified. A picture of Hermione was shown and next to it was the burning city of Gotham.

"We do not negotiate with terrorists but we do recognise realities..." The president of America spoke on the television and Bruce ignored the rest of the speech, too upset to listen to it.

Bruce started to cry and Morgana cried with him. Causing some of the prisoners to glare angrily at them both, but Bruce ignored them as he was weeping.

Weeping for Gotham. Weeping for Alfred. His son. His daughter.

But most of all, he wept because of Hermione.

Hermione was brought out of her cell, clutching Ivar to her chest tightly as she was pushed into a white van and she realized Bane was sat in front of her.

She snarled at him and Bane took no notice. The heavy breathing of his mask breaking the silence between them. Ivar blinked rapidly at the sudden light after being born in darkness and whimpered and Hermione shushed him, not wanting any harm from Bane or his men to come to her son.

The van came to a sudden stop and Bane pulled Hermione out by the hair and Hermione realized that they were brought to Blackgate prison and three of Bane's men were there. The crowd in front of them were stood in shocked silence, unable to do or say anything as Bane walked in front of them.

Every cop in the city was now trapped under ground thanks to Bane's men and Gotham was left defenceless. It had no Batman and no Batigrl and now it had no police officers. The people of Gotham were hopeless as the rogues were left free to roam the city and do as they please, making Hermione's blood boil with anger.

From the topics of her guards outside her prison door, she had learnt that Bane had turned Miranda's project into a bomb, killing Doctor Pavel in the process as he was the only one who could control it and she wondered how Lucius was doing in these dreadful times but she quickly dismissed her thoughts as she needed to figure her way out of her.

And fast.

Batman's tumblers rolled up and stopped in front of the gate and Hermione shivered, knowing that they were going to use the tumblers to blow up the prison and set the inmates free and Bane stood in front of the prison, his voice loud and clear despite his mask.

"Behind you stands a symbol of oppression. Blackgate prison. Where a thousand men have languished for years under this Dent Act. Under the name of this man," Bane pulled out a photo of Harvey Dent before throwing it to the ground. "Harvey Dent. Held up to you, and over you, as a shining example of justice and good..."

The crowd watched on in silence.

"But they supplied you a false idol. A straw man. To placate. To stop you tearing down this corrupt city and rebuild it in the way it should have been built generations ago." He routed his pockets for a few minutes before holding out a letter. "Let me tell you the truth about Harvey Dent in the words of Gotham's Police Commissioner, James Gordon and then finally, I will tell you about Batgirl."

Hermione froze.

No.

He couldn't do that.

Bane began to read the letter. The letter explained of the night of Harvey Dent's death, a story that she had heard from Bruce just after their engagement. Seemed like a life time ago now.

"...It is time to trust the people of Gotham with the truth and it is time for me to resign." He folded the papers and looked at the large crowd before him. "Do you accept Gordon's resignation?!" The crowd cheered loudly, making Ivar whimper and he shook, not liking the noise and Hermione whispered comforting words to him, glaring at everyone with hatred."Do you accept the resignation of all the liars? All the corrupted?"

The crowd began to chant 'yes' over and over again. Their shouting growing louder and Bane puts the letter back in his pocket.

"We take Gotham from the corrupted. The rich. The oppressors of generations who've kept you down with the myth of opportunity. And we give it to you, the people. Gotham is yours and none shall interfere. Do as you please." He indicated for the tumbler to move forward and it did so and within a few seconds, it blew up the doors of hell.

Ivar cried loudly, causing some of the rogues to swear at her as for that moment, it was their moment of victory.

"But start by storming Blackgate freeing the oppressed and to step forward those would serve."

Suddenly, Hermione spotted Selina in the crowd amongst the prisoners that were escaping and she froze. Their eyes locking with each other and Selina looked curiously at the crying infant before she mouthed one single word to Hermione. One single word that gave her hope.

Poof.

Poof. Hermione stood staring at the blank spot Selina was stood in a moment ago, blocking out Bane's speech. Poof. The common word muggles use to meaning to magically disappear.

But to witches and wizards, poof could mean apparate and since she was no longer pregnant...

She smirked.

She had her way out.

She kissed Ivar's crying form on the forehead and shifted him into a comfortable position in her arms before turning to the guards beside her and smirked.

"Sorry boys but a girl's gotta dash." She knocked them both unconscious with a simple karate move and this caused Bane to stop his speech and to turn and look at her, his face showing nothing but anger.

"I wouldn't say you were the best hospitality I ever had. But then again...I have had worse in my experience." She told him. "But really, could do with better room accommodations. But, I'm not going to say any more because I think that my time is up." She held her head high and closed her eyes and she apparated, clutching her son tightly.

The last thing she heard was Bane's loud angry roars.


	25. Chapter 25

Bruce gently placed Morgana up against the leg of the wooden bed, the bed sheets wrapped around her and she was playing with the sheets, being amused by them and she laughed, making Bruce smile. Her laugh was the most precious thing on earth.

Morgana was the only light in this pit for him. The only thing to keep him from going insane.

He gently got into push-up position and grunted in pain, Morgana looking curiously at her father as he did some gentle push-ups. The blind prisoner watched him for a little while before he barked out something in his own language. A language Bruce did not recognize.

The prisoner, who Bruce didn't know his name and didn't want to, who shared the same cell with them translated the blind prisoner's sentence.

"He says you must first straighten your back." He moved to help Bruce roll over.

Bruce wished he had agreed to have have the help of the magical healers now. If only he wasn't as stubborn as a mule.

"How would he know?" He asked, rather bitterly.

"He was the prison doctor. A morphine addict who incurred the displeasure of powerful people. Including your masked friend."

He ignored the last word. Bane was no friend of his. "How?"

The prisoner gave a heavy sigh. "Many years ago, during the time of the plague, Bane was attacked by other prisoners. The doctor's fumbling attempts to repair the damage left him in perpetual agony. The mask holds his pain at bay."

Bruce quickly looked at Morgana who went back to playing with the bedsheets. Already, curly brown hair was sprouting from the top of her head. Her pink clothes that she had arrived him were growing dirtier by the day. He looked back at the prisoner.

"Is Bane the child you speak of? Was he born here?" He asked, almost desperately. He had to know.

"The legend is that there was a mercenary working for the local warlord who fell in love with his daughter. They married in secret." The prisoner took a long rope that was sat beside Morgana and tied it underneath Bruce's arms.

"When the warlord found out, he condemned the mercenary to this pit. But then exiled him instead. The mercenary understood that the warlord's daughter had secured his release, but he couldn't know the true price of his freedom. She had taken his place in the pit. And she was with the mercenary's child."

The prisoner took one quick look at the blind doctor before looking back at Bruce, his head hung low. "And one day the doctor forgot to lock the cell. The innocence cannot flower underground and it was stamped out. But the child had a friend...a guardian who showed the other that this innocence was their redemption. The mother however, was not so lucky."

Bruce thoughts went to Hermione when he said this. He hoped that Bane had not hurt Hermione but he knew Hermione was strong and powerful. He only hoped she had enough energy to escape his clutches.

The prisoner continued his story. "This is Bane's prison now. Bane would not want this story told." The prisoner pulled at the rope and Bruce screamed in pain as he was pulled upright, causing Morgana to whimper at the sight. He did not want Morgana to see this, but what other choice did he have?

"You have a protruding vertebra. I'm going to force it back."

Bruce croaked. "How-?"

The prisoner punched his back twice and Bruce screamed in agony. This time, Morgana started to cry.

"You have to stay like this until you can stand."

Bruce struggled to stay awake but he lost the battle. The last thing he heard was Morgana's cries before he slipped into unconsciousness. His dreams were invaded by Ra's al Ghul. A man he considered dead.

He screamed.

Hermione nearly fell to the ground when she arrived at her destination. She was weak and had not been properly looked after and apparating with a baby after all she has been through caused her to be very light-headed.

She looked at Ivar who had thankfully stopped crying and was now fast asleep in her arms. She traced his face lightly with her fingers, before she sat down in a nearby chair to clear her head.

They have arrived at their secret home. The home they were planning to move to before all this hell had begun. It was protected by the wards that Hermione had put up and Hermione was proud of the work she had put into making those wards.

She was going to have to thank Bill Weasley after all this.

The home itself was small and cosy, a lot smaller than Bruce's manor but both of them wanted it like that. It was a wizard's home and was very similar to the Weasley's and it was placed on the outskirts of Gotham city, not too close yet not too far away either.

"Alfred?" She croaked, half-hoping that her Grandfather was there. Only her, Bruce and Alfred could get inside those wards.

She waited for a few seconds, and closed her eyes and let a tear fall. He wasn't there.

She got up, and headed to the children's bedroom, this one was already decorated before she heard a pair of shuffling feet behind her and she froze, not wanting to turn around at the sound and dread filled her body.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

Hermione spun around and to her delight, Alfred stood there with his regular suit. Even after leaving her and Bruce, Hermione noticed he still liked to look smart.

She gasped, not believing her eyes."A-alfred?"

Alfred nodded and was about to hug her when he noticed Ivar. "Is that-?"

Her bottom lips trembled and her body shook, her legs were unable to hold her any longer and she almost fell to the floor but Alfred caught her.

"Oh Alfred." Her body was unable to stop trembling.

"Hermione, where's Morgana?" Alfred pressed as he placed Ivar in his arms, looking at his great-grandson for the first time. "Where's Bruce?"

Hermione sobbed, unable to reply.

After he had fed Morgana some of his meal, Bruce began to do some more push-ups. The prisoner sat down on the other cot beside him.

"Why build yourself?" He asked.

"I'm not meant to die here. I have a daughter, a son and more importantly, my fiancee waiting for me. I have something worth living for."

The prisoner indicated to the television that was currently switched off.

"Here? There? What's the difference?"

Bruce ignored him, concentrating on the pain and most importantly, his aim.

He had to get out of here. He had to.

Later that day, Bruce had secured Morgana in a tight sling that was made out of the bedsheets behind his back. Very much like what women from Africa did to their children as they could not afford proper carries.

He took a deep breath and made his way to the tattooed prison guard, who hands him the rope and Bruce tied it around his chest. As he did so, the other prisoners began to watch him curiously and he looked up towards the light. He started to climb.

However, as he was making his way up, his fingers slipped and he dropped at least a hundred feet, Morgana's cries filled the air before the rope swings and smashes his chest into the rock. Luckily, Morgana was not hurt in the process.

The prisoners muttered amongst themselves, disappointed and the prison guard lowers Bruce down who takes a few shaky breathes, checking to make sure Morgana was not injured.

"I told you it could not be done." The prisoner said to Bruce.

"You told me a child could do it..." Bruce replied, almost accusingly.

The prisoner shook his head. "But it was no ordinary child." He turned away but stopped before looking back. "It was a child who was born in hell. A child forged by suffering and hardened by pain." He looked at Morgana before his eyes flashed at Bruce. "Not a man from privilege. Perhaps one day your daughter will escape but not you." He walked back to his cell.

Bruce held Morgana in his arms before kissing her on the forehead. "One day Morgana." He whispered before closing his eyes in despair.

Hermione awoke to find herself in bed, Alfred was sat next to her and was dipping a wet towel gently on her forehead.

"I thought you left us..." Hermione whispered weakly.

Alfred gave a slight smile. "I would never truly leave you both. Never."

Hermione gave him a slight smile before grimacing in pain.

"What happened?"

Hermione gave a shaky breath. "I was captured by Bane when Officer Blake was taking me home after we had a meeting with Miranda and Lucius. Bruce later came and hunted Bane down as Batman and tried to fight him...but Bane was too strong." She gulped. "He broke Bruce's back and I was unable to do anything and before we knew it, we were separated and I was placed in an underground prison where I later gave birth. Bane took Morgana to go with her father Merlin knows where and then he took me to Blackgate prison where I finally managed to escape with Ivar."

Alfred handed her a glass of water which she drunk all in one gulp before asking Alfred a question. "Where is Ivar?"

"He's in the nursery fast asleep. Don't worry, I've cleaned him and fed him. If you had been in that prison for a few more days he would have been a lot worse." Alfred told her reassuringly.

Hermione shuddered. "I just hope Morgana is okay. I don't want anything to happen to my baby or Bruce." She began to cry again and Alfred gave her a comforting hug.

"It's not your fault Hermione." Alfred whispered comfortingly in her ear. "It's not your fault."

A few days after Bruce's failed attempt of escaping the pit, he was sitting feeding Morgana some bread and was watching the Gotham news when he saw the bodies of the special forces hang in the cables of Gotham Bridge.

His body shook before with his spare hand he threw a brick at the television but he missed and it made a loud bang on the cell walls instead before it fell to the floor.

He placed Morgana down and stayed with her until she fell asleep before he gently began to do some exercises. First he started with push-ups, then squats and finished of with stretches. His body was aching with pain but pain was an old friend of Bruce's. The blink prisoner in the cell listens to Bruce's painful grunts before he spoke in his language.

The prisoner translated it. It was coming almost a routine for Bruce. "He says the leap to freedom is not about strength."

Bruce didn't stop his exercises. "My body makes the jump."

This time, the blind prisoner spoke but this time in English, surprising Bruce. "Survival is the spirit. The soul." He croaked and rocked gently backwards and forwards.

"My soul's ready to escape as my body."

"Fear is why you fail."

"I'm not afraid. I'm angry." Bruce replied before he threw a punch at the wall. His eyes closed and his thoughts drifted to Hermione.

Oh how he wished he had her by his side right now. He needed her.


	26. Chapter 26

Bruce was dreaming. He was dreaming that he was a little boy again and was stuck at the bottom of the well all battered and bruised as well as cold and was looking up at his father with hopeful eyes who was coming to rescue him from the big scary bats.

"Why do we fall Bruce?" Thomas Wayne asked as he picked him up. Bruce was unable to speak, his voice lost.

Suddenly, the dream shifted and he was in bed with his beautiful fiancee who was smiling that brilliant smile of hers before she spoke. He remembered that night. It was the night after their second date.

"One may tolerate the world of demons for the sake of an angel." She whispered, stroking his face. "And you are that angel."

Bruce woke up, sweat forming on his forehead and he looked at Morgana's small sleeping form beside him and sighed. Her small fingers curled around his thumb.

The blind prisoner in the other cell watched him before he spoke in English, disturbing the silence of the prison. "You do not fear death. You think this makes you strong. But this makes you weak."

Bruce didn't rise and looked up at the ceiling. "Why?"

"How can you move faster than possible? Fight longer than possible? If not from the most powerful impulse of the spirit. The fear of death. The will to survive." The blind prisoner replied.

Bruce gently sat up, careful not to wake Morgana and looked at the blind prisoner and looked at him in the eyes.

"I do fear death. I fear dying here while my city burns with no one to save it. I fear dying whilst my daughter lives in this pit and my fiancee and son are living in hell."

The blind prisoner indicated towards the wall. "Then climb."

Bruce frowned. "But how?"

The blind prisoner gave a dry laugh. "As the child did. Without the rope of course. Then fear will find you again."

The next morning, Bruce was putting all the food he had into a rough coat which he quickly made into a bag. He then made a makeshift shoulder bag for Morgana who was sitting there securely. He didn't care about food for him, it was all for Morgana. She had to survive the journey home too.

"Supplies for the journey?" The prisoner asked and the other prisoners laughed at him loudly. Bruce ignored him and moved towards the cliff face, the prisoner following his trail and was intrigued by Bruce's new demeanour. The prison guard offered him the rope in silence but Bruce refused. This time he was going to do it without the rope. Just like the blind prisoner had suggested.

Bruce headed cautiously up the treacherous rock face, ignoring Morgana's squirming and below him, the prisoners began the chant. The chant growing louder each time he moved further up.

He hoisted himself up onto the precipice and bats explode from the cliff face and he flinched, ignoring Morgana's cries. He should be used to Bats by now. After all, he was one of them.

He closed his eyes, hearing the chanting below him growing louder and louder and he took a deep breath and opened them again before he looked down at the drop and up again and he jumped.

He grabbed the opposite ledge above.

Down below, the prisoners went wild as Bruce hoisted himself up onto the ledge and he climbed his way to freedom.

He moved up on land and let the sun on his face before turning his head to the side to face Morgana and smiled at her. "Here you are little one. You can finally see the sunlight." He trenched forwards.

He was going home.

It has been almost two months since Hermione had escaped Bane's clutches and things in Gotham were rougher than ever. Courts were being made by Crane, a man she had arrested herself during the Sweet Tooth rising and she hoped she will soon get the pleasure of arresting him again when this was all over.

During those two months, she has been getting her energy back both magically and physically. She was thankful that she always carried a spare wand with her, what happened during the hunt of Voldemort's soul and her wand, she wasn't about to make that same mistake again.

The city of Gotham was covered in heavy snow, the temperature dropping by each day and so far they were getting little help from the outside world.

Hermione was out in the streets of Gotham in her batgirl suit, much to Alfred's displeasure but she did not care. She had to gain her strength so she could find Bruce and then together they can restore Gotham. The streets were deserted and it looked like a ghost town to her but she knew the citizens were hiding indoors, in fear of Bane and his men.

She was patrolling the streets in the shadows when she suddenly saw a young boy sprinting down the street who was being chased by a bulky man. The small boy face showing fear as his little legs tried to run as fast as they could.

"You think you can steal from me you little bastard?!" The bulky man roared angrily at the kid who slipped on the ice and the man was soon on him. The man grabbed the kid's backpack and was about to hit the kid when Hermione grabbed his hand and the apple flew into the air and his arm cracked painfully and Hermione caught the apple, smirking slightly as she heard his arm crack.

"Really now, has your mother ever taught you manners?" She asked, almost pouting. She was having too much fun.

The man lunged at her with a sharp knife but Hermione spun him, making him stab himself in the backside and he lay on the snow, bleeding heavily and he fell into unconsciousness.

As much as she hated these men, she would never be a killer.

The kid eyed her warily before Hermione threw him the apple and backpack. "Never steal anything from someone you can't outrun kid." She nodded at him and the kid ran of.

"Pretty generous of my fiancee." Hermione whirled around and saw Bruce holding Morgana tightly to his chest.

Bruce stood there in a tattered brown suit. He had grown a dirty beard and his hair lay a mess on top of his head. In his arms was a dirty brown blanket that lay a tiny squirming form inside.

Her heart pounded loudly and she thought for a moment that it was her mind playing tricks on her and she moved forward, blinking rapidly.

"B-Bruce?" She croaked, not believing the sight in front of her.

"Hermione." He smiled, a true genuine smile that Hermione had always loved and she knew that he was real.

She ran to him and hugged him. Bruce kissed her longingly on the lips, and Hermione smiled against them as she kissed him back just as passionately.

They broke apart for air for a few minutes before Bruce handed Morgana to her and Hermione hugged her daughter, thankful to have her in her arms once again and kissed her on the forehead.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered after a few moments as Bruce wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm hard to kill." He grinned, that favourite cocky grin of hers.

"We need to go home. We have a lot to talk about." Hermione held out her spare arm to her fiancee and Bruce took it eagerly. "And after all this shit, me and you are getting married as soon as possible."

Bruce chuckled. "Anything for you my love."

They went home.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione and Bruce were up in the nursery on the laptops and were pulling up all the information they could whilst their children were fast asleep after playing with each other and the toys they had around them for more than an hour. It brought tears to Bruce's eyes when he saw his son and daughter playing for the first time and he knew he had to create a better world for them to grow up in. A safer world.

After they had arrived home, Hermione had sent Bruce to the bathroom straight away so he could tidy himself up whilst she took care of Morgana. At first it took her a while to feed her normal baby food because she had been eating bread for so long, but in the end she managed it. She washed and changed her before putting her with her brother.

After Bruce had come out of the shower, clean and shaved, Hermione first checked for any remaining injuries and unfortunately, Bruce had many. Hermione dragged him to the basement ignoring Bruce's inputs that he was fine, where she kept all her potions that she had made and bought and made him drink about ten different types and he did not complain once about the taste as he knew these were the potions that were helping him to get better.

They then talked about what happened since they were separated. Bruce clutched his hands in anger when he learnt that Bane had sent no Doctor or nurse to help Hermione as she gave birth and the conditions that she and Ivar were in during the under ground prison.

Hermione sat back in her chair comfortably and she was fiddling with the USB drive in her pocket, trailing it with her fingers and frowned. It was the very same USB drive that Bruce had given to Lucius to crack the codes and she pulled it out, studying it.

"Thank you for keeping faith in me." Bruce spoke, making Hermione look up from the laptop.

"I will always have faith in you. Though I admit, through out these months I did have these moments where I thought you were dead but then I told myself you just wouldn't leave Morgana to defend herself on her own...Just like I wouldn't leave Ivar." She closed her eyes as though she was in pain. "I felt so helpless when Bane took Morgana out of my arms. I wanted to do something bu-"

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault and if it was anyone's fault it was Bane's." Bruce took her hand in his. "I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to fight for Morgana and Ivar. I won't be the best father in the world I'll admit, but I'll do what I can to protect and cherish my family." He kissed her hand and Hermione savoured his touch.

Oh how she missed him.

They went back into silence once more, trying to figure out how to stop the time-bomb that would tear Gotham to pieces when Hermione spoke again.

"Bruce?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Mmm?"

"How would you feel if I gave the USB drive to Selina?"

It took them a while to track her down, but in the end the pair of them managed to find her. They had gone back to the old manor to recruit Bruce's batman suit and the necessary equipment and Hermione used her magic to track Selina.

"Well this certainly is a surprise." Selina purred and Hermione spun around to find Selina standing behind them on the top of the stairs. "Come on in."

Both Batman and Batgirl made their way into Selina's room, ignoring the mess. "You stayed then." Batman said, gruffly.

Selina nodded. "After Bane threatened to kill me and once they blocked all entrances out of Gotham...sort of had to didn't I?"

Hermione pulled out the USB drive from her pocket. "We need your help."

Selina eyed it warily. "Why would I help you?"

"Because you still need the clean slate don't you?" Hermione replied, knowing that she was right.

Selina pursed her lips. "You're gonna trust me with that? Even after I sold you both out to both Bane and Sweet Tooth?"

Batman and Batgirl shared a look with each other before Batman spoke. "We admit, we did feel a bit of a letdown. But myself and Batgirl still think there's more to you."

Hermione nodded. "I think for you." She nodded towards the USB drive. "You won't use this a tool. Not only its not your style to use it as a weapon but it can be used as an escape route and you want to start fresh and we can help you with that."

Selina took the USB drive of her, staring at it with wonder as though it was the most precious thing on earth. "Start fresh?" She snorted, looking bitter. "I can't even get off this bloody island. Nobody can."

"I can help you with that. Once you've gotten us to Lucius Fox. We both need to find out where they're holding him and then take us both in." Hermione replied.

Selina raised an eyebrow. What could they both possibly want with Lucius? "Why do you need Fox?"

"To save the city." Batman and Batgirl said in unison.

Selina folded her arms a little nervous. "Who says the city needs saving? What if I said to the both of you I like the city this way?"

Batgirl rolled her eyes. "Maybe you do. Maybe you don't. But tomorrow a bomb is about to blow this city apart and I'm not going to let that destroy my children. Not whilst they deserve a chance to live."

There was a pause and Selina studied the couple in front of her. She had always fantasied about having Batman to herself, even after everything she has done to him but now the witch has taken away that fantasy. The couple stood very close to each other and Batman's hands were almost touching Batgirl's as though not wanting to let Hermione out of his sight and she completely understood why.

After all, she was the one who robbed these two apart and sent their kids to the opposite side of the world.

She gave a curt nod. "Fine. I'll do it." She turned her back on them before something else came up in her mind about the children and she turned around, only to find the pair gone.

She'll ask another time.

The next day, Lucius and Miranda were at the stock exchange. Miranda was comforting a crying, injured woman when the doors slammed wide open and a pair of thugs walked in, dragging in two hooded prisoners roughly by the shoulders. One male and one female. The thugs stop and kicked the pair down the last few steps and Lucius hurriedly move to their aid.

The female's thug grinned before kicking her in the ribs. "These two have got a big day tomorrow."

The man's thug grinned back, putting his gun back on his belt. "Don't we all? It's not every day you get to bag Bruce Wayne and his fiancee." The thugs left the room, talking to each other as they did so.

Lucius over heard them and pulled the bag of Hermione's head. She gave him a curt nod and Lucius nodded back before pulling the bag of Bruce's head.

Hermione quickly untied them both with a knife she had hidden underneath her sleeve. Silently thanking magic once more.

"You picked a hell of a time to go on vacation Mr Wayne." Lucius raised an eyebrow at him.

Bruce ignored the statement. "How long until the core ignites?"

Lucius looked at the clock on the wall. "It goes off in twelve hours."

"Unless we can connect it to the reactor." Hermione frowned.

"If you can get it there. I'll find a way to plug it back in." He indicated towards Miranda who stepped forwards. "Can either of you get Miranda out?"

Hermione sent her an apologetic glance. "Not tonight, sorry."

Miranda nodded in understanding, squeezing the other woman's hand. "Do what's necessary. Where are the children?"

"Somewhere safe." Hermione replied and the tone in her voice suggested no further information. The less people who knew about her children's whereabouts, the better.

Bruce looked at Lucius. "I need you tonight."

"Oh? What for?"

"To get us back in the game." At that moment, the doors open again and Catwoman strolled in with the same thugs who were there a moment ago and smiled slyly at them.

"Sorry to spoil things boys, but Bane wants these guys and girls all to himself..."

The thugs pull Hermione, Bruce and Lucius towards them and Hermione turned to Miranda. "We won't forget about you."

Miranda nodded and gives her a comforting smile. "I know."

The thugs took them outside the building and lead the trio along the wall. Hermione and Catwoman shared a quick look with each other before Catwoman takes out one of the thugs with her heel whilst Hermione throws a punch to the other thug in the throat. The thugs lay unconscious on the floor.

Lucius looked impressed as he rubbed his wrists as to where the rope had been before. "Have I said how much I liked your fiancee and her friend?"

"They should be lucky." Selina replied before running of in the opposite direction. Lucius shrugged before turning to the couple in front of him.

Later, the trio found themselves in the bat-bunker and were in a heavy discussion.

"Any move we make against Bane or the bomb, the triggermen will set if off." Bruce said, folding his arms.

"They can't be using radio or cell because they have too much interference. Infrared doesn't have the range. It could only be by micro-burst long waves..." Hermione spoke and Lucius nodded in agreement. "However, could you block it?"

Bruce stood up and pressed a button in the wall and the wall opened, revealing hidden equipments such as mini-mines, Bataranges and his and Hermione's utility belts.

"Of course. However, I need the EMP cannon-guidance mount from the Bat." Lucius turned to Bruce. "I trust you remember where you parked it?"

Bruce smiled and Hermione pressed a few more buttons on the keyboard in front of her and Batman and Batgirl's suits rose from the floor.

"We can do this Bruce." Hermione said confidently. "I know we can."

It was sunset and the trio were climbing the stair case of a skyscraper. Hermione and Bruce bounded away up the stairs whilst Lucius walked up more slowly behind, out of breath.

"Really we could of used the lift," He panted as he climbed up even more stairs. "I think it's time to talk about my year end bonus." Hermione chuckled.

"We're there now." She said, helping her friend up the last few stairs and Bruce opened the door for them and they found themselves on the rooftop.

Bruce rushed to uncover the Bat and Lucius started to pull apart the gun mount. Hermione was watching the sunset, thinking of her children and hoping they are okay but she knew they were. Nobody could get through those wards she put up around her house.

"Does she fly well?" Lucius asked.

Bruce nodded. "Hermione managed to fix the autopiliot."

"So it's autopilot now?" Lucius looked impressed at her. "Even I couldn't do that."

Hermione shrugged. "Once you live with Bruce and his inventions for more than two years, you understand that all you got to do is tinker around and press buttons."

Lucius laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

Draco Malfoy was not happy. In fact, if these American wizard guards didn't let him pass through the barriers in a few seconds he was sure as hell going to blast their asses of and send them to the gates of hell.

"Look, I'm here on a mission from Harry Potter himself. No-I can't tell you what the mission is and yes, Kingsley knows about this." He told them for what seemed like a hundredth time. Merlin, they were even more stupider than Crabbe and Goyle. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a war hero to save." He brushed past them, not caring that they were cursing his name.

He got out his wand and muttered a spell to locate Granger, only to find that she was on top of a skyscraper and he rolled his eyes. Really, Granger did like to attract her attention.

He tucked his wand away before apparting to the spot, only to find himself at wandpoint. Great, just what he needed to lighten up his mood.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, shocked. But she did not falter her aim, her eyes narrowing at him. "What are you doing here?"

He was about to move back when another figure stood behind him and he realized that this must be Hermione's muggle fiancee. He scowled.

He knew that she would marry another with the same blood status. Perhaps it was one of the reasons why she chose to stay in this mad house.

"Really, after all we've been through you still use my surname?" Malfoy asked and he casually moved Hermione's wand out of his face, only to have his hands tied back by the man in the batsuit behind him.

She cocked her head to the side.

"You know him?" The man asked Hermione gruffly.

"We went to school together. Remember the name Draco Malfoy?"

The man's grip tightened even more. Apparently he did. He wondered what Hermione told this fiancee's of hers and narrowed his eyes at her. Although, he could hardly blame her. He was a bit of a prick back at Hogwarts, he'll admit that now.

"Who is this?" Another man asked and Draco looked up to see a dark, skinned elderly man tinkering away at what seemed to be a large muggle car. In Draco's opinion, it was the most ugliest car he has ever seen.

Draco spoke calmly, ignoring the man's question."I am here because of Harry."

Hermione nodded at Bruce and Bruce let him go. Draco rubbed at his hands, loosening the pain. "In case Hermione hasn't told you of me, I'm Draco Malfoy. Harry sent me to Gotham in order to guide you with this Bane business." He shook his head. "From what I've seen of this muggle, he's a bloody nutter."

Hermione snorted. "Why did they send you over here so late? When the bomb is about to go off in less than twelve hours?"

"Don't look at me, I just got told on last minute notice." He shrugged. "Harry is away on business in Asia. Apparently to go and destroy some sort of prison pit...I was the only one available to help you both. Much to my dismay."

"We are handling everything on our own." Batman scolded, however Hermione frowned.

Lucius looked uncertainly at Draco before looking towards Hermione. "Can we trust him?"

Hermione nodded. "If he betrays us in anyway, I know how to punish him." She sent a smirk towards his direction and Draco eyes widened and he stepped back, raising his hands as though in surrender.

"You will not turn me into a bloody ferret Granger. No way in hell." Too late, Hermione flicked her wand and Draco was turned into a blonde ferret. Batman looked almost amused whilst Lucius looked confused, wondering if this was some new advanced technology that he didn't know of.

The blond ferret squeaked at Hermione angrily, jumping up against her legs and digging his claws into her suit.

"What was that Draco?" Hermione asked innocently, looking down at his small form.

The ferret squeaked again, this time more loudly.

"Very good. Glad to see you learn quickly." With another flick, she turned Draco back into human and Draco lay on the floor, glaring at her.

"Really Granger, did you have to humiliate me like that in front of these muggles?" He snarled.

"If it was to make you listen and not betray us...then yes." She shrugged.

He got up and cleaned of the dust from his suit before straightening his tie, glowering at the pair in front of him. "I won't betray you, I swear on Salazar's life." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine. My mother's life."

Hermione nodded. "Very well. There is something you can do for us but it won't be easy."

It was night-time and Gordon and the rest of Bane's men were standing at the edge of Gotham's lake which was completely frozen and he shivered, the cold creeping up onto his bones. One of Bane's men fired his gun into the air and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and he moved further on to the ice, taking one small step at a time, the ice creaking and groaning with each step he took and he grew agitated.

Once he was further out, Gordon stopped when he smelt something that smelt very similar to oil and he saw a flare next to it. He picked it up and looked at it with a puzzled expression on his face, his back to Bane's men.

"Light it up." Whispered a female voice and Gordon knew that voice anywhere. It was batgirl.

He knew she would come back.

He quickly lit the flare and jammed it into the slimy liquid. It sent a trail of fire across the ice where the fire created an image of two bats joined together by the wings.

Hermione quickly pulled up Gordon and tied him to a rope before flying them both to a empty alleyway, leaving the angry roars of Bane's men behind them. She quickly handed him a small, metal box.

"This blocks the remote detonator signal to the bomb. Get it into the onto truck by sunrise. They might hit the button when it starts."

Gordon frowned and rubbed his eyes. "When will what start?"

Batgirl raised her head, her eyes boring into his his and he shivered. Never has anyone looked at him in that way. It was as though she was looking into his soul and knew all of his deepest secrets. "War."

Blake was at Ackerman Park, taking out a few of Bane's men. He was about to go in for another punch at one of the men behind him before he was soon out numbed and was thrown against the wall, ready to be executed.

Well, at least he died fighting.

However, fate seemed to have other plans for him. He saw a figure in the dark and he squinted to try and study the figure as he dropped onto the mercenaries. Blake watched in awe as Batman took them out one by one with fury in each punch and kick he does.

He finished and stood to get his breath back before one of the mercenaries twitched.

"You missed a spot." Batman booted the thug in the head and moved towards Blake. The mercenary moved no more.

"If you're working alone, wear a mask."

Blake scowled. "Nobody cares who I am."

Batman shook his head. "The mask is not for you. It's to protect the people you care about."

"Like you do with Hermione and the kid?" He asked quietly and Batman nodded.

"Huh. You always seem to know where these people are. How is that?"

"Long time ago I lost someone. Since then, I break into their homes whilst their sleeping and implant a tracking device on the back of their neck."

Blake began to laugh, however he moved his hands to reach the back of his neck, just to see if he had a tracking device of his own.

Batman tossed him a mini-mine. "On count of three. One, two, three-"

They threw the mini-mines at the rubble entrance, the blast barely moved any of the rubble. Blake frowned.

"No offence to you, but have you got anything bigger in that belt?"

"That's to warn the men on the other side." He disappeared into the shadows.

Blake looked around in confusion. "But how do we-?" Suddenly, bright blue lights lighted up the shadows around them and Blake looked impressed. "Okay."

The bat fired at the rumble and it exploded, creating a gap. It was just enough room for the cops to get out.

Cops behind the bat climb out into the cold night. Most of them were shivering and wore ragged uniforms but were glad to be out of the cave. Guns were in their hands, already loaded.

"All-out assault on Bane...but you need to get the people you care about across the bridge." Batman said to Blake.

Suddenly another figure joined them and Blake realized it was batgirl. She looked different know she wasn't pregnant, but she still looked beautiful. "And in case we fail, lead an exodus across the bridge. Try and save as many lives as you can."

"Don't you need me here?"

Batgirl shook her head. "You given us an army now. You must go."

Blake turned to go but then stopped and turned to look at the couple. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us yet." Batman replied, before Blake ran of.

Hermione sighed. "This is reminding me all of the last war I've been in."

Batman pulled her in for a hug before kissing her on top of the head. "It'll be over soon. I promise."


	29. Chapter 29

Draco studied the woman before him. She wore a tight black cat suit and her brown eyes sparkled in the dark as she circled him like he was a small mouse and she was the tiger. In Draco's eyes, she was beautiful even if she did cover half her face with a mask.

"So...you have a idea to make a path for the people?"

Draco nodded. If she wasn't a muggle, he'll fuck her. But then again, what his parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Perhaps he'll get a deal out of her later. He gave a slight smirk.

"We have forty-five minutes to save the city." He replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No, I got forty-five minutes to get clear of the blast radius because Batgirl and Batman don't stand a chance against these guys."

"Much to my horror, we have to work together on this."

Catwoman rolled her eyes and huffed. "Fine. I-we'll open the tunnel and then as soon as we do, I'm out of here."

"There's more to it than that is there Selina?" Draco asked and Selina looked surprised that he knew her name. Her facade slipping.

"How-?"

"No time to explain. Maybe we'll have time for that later thief." He gave her a cocky grin as he pulled her towards the tunnel entrance, his wand out and he handed her some mines that Hermione had given him, ignoring the look of bewilderment on her face.

It was dawn and the army of police officers were standing at the low end of the street. In front of the city hall, Bane's men poured out of the building to form a the line.

A cop who was wearing his full uniform stepped forward and it was Detective Foley. The silence was eerie and both armies looked evenly numbered until two tumblers from Bane's side arrived. Foley gave a slight shiver.

Suddenly someone was speaking through loudspeakers. Their voice echoing out over area. "Disperse. Disperse or be fired upon."

The police officers were shaky but looked determined. They were determined to have their city back. Ready to reunite with their families after being trapped so long in an underground cave. Ready to fight to the death if necessary.

"There's only one police in this city." Foley spoke with confidence and stepped forward, his army following him slowly.

Bane stood in the colonnade, watching the scene before him and he nodded towards one of his men.

"Open fire."

The tumblres fired into the line of cops. Many of police officers were thrown into the air, screaming in agony and the line of cops was about to scatter when suddenly there was a loud whoosh and the bat dropped in, followed by Batgirl who seemed to be flying alongside it, her eyes full of fury and the men that looked upon her looked upon her with fear.

Hermione did some arm movements with her wand before she blasted both of Bane's tumblers, flipping them to the side as though they were nothing but toy cars. The bat rose and the cops ran towards the enemy, firing with their guns until they were close enough to fight with hand to hand combat. The area was filled with men and women in a pitched battle, each side screaming.

Draco and Selina, upon hearing the distant battle cries nodded at each other. Draco took out his wand and Selina threw in the mine and Draco put a shielding spell to protect themselves from the blast before noticing that their path was clear, the battle cries ringing in their ears.

Bane strode through the battle, taking out any police officers he came across and spaced cleared as he made his way and he was left face to face with Hermione, her black cape swishing from side to side.

"Your fiancee came back. So did you. To die with your city."

Hermione snarled. "No. We came back to stop you."

Bane leapt at her but he was bounced back by her shield that she had produced by magic before she smashed her fists into Bane's stomach.

Suddenly, Batman came in from behind Bane and pushed him back before a tumbler roared between them, separating them. Hermione stood at Bruce side before Bane punched Batman, making him fall upon the stairs of the hall and Hermione punched Bane in the mask, the mask breaking a bit and Bane roared before he ferociously punched her where ever he could but he was hit by Batman who hit his mask. The air was coming out of it and Batman kicked Bane who smashed through the windows and landed on the marble floor. Glass shattering everywhere.

Batman pounded on Bane and Hermione moved to attack the mercenaries that were in the room, knocking them out one by one.

Bane grunted and smashed Batman's head and moved in for the kill when Batgirl smashed Bane back onto the ground and ripped his mask of sideways though it wasn't enough for the whole mask to come of. Bane thrashed around in agony and Batman held him down with his hand on his throat whilst Hermione searched Bane.

"Where is the trigger! You'll never give it to an ordinary citizen-" Batman roared.

Bane's thrashing calmed as he stared at Batman with pain in his eyes. He looked at Batgirl and gasped through his broken mask for relief.

"I broke the pair of you. How have you both come back?"

"You thought you were the only one who could learn the strength to escape?"

Bane looked at Batman, despite his pain he was still curious.

"I never escaped. Ra's al Ghul rescued me. That is why I must fulfil his plan. That is why I must avenge his murder." Bane replied.

Suddenly realization hit Hermione and she gasped and she turned to Miranda, who stood in the corner of the rooms. The shadows protecting her.

"Your the child?!" She pointed her fingers at the other woman, trying to adjust to the truth.

"I am." Miranda pulled a knife into Batgirl's ribs and Batman made a rush to rescue her but Hermione indicated for him to stay where he was. "And though I am not 'ordinary', I am a citizen..."

Batman watched in horror as he saw his fiancee in pain. A knife stuck in her ribs and Miranda pulled out a gun. He could not move to defend her because if he did, Bane would have complete control again.

"My mother named me Talia before she was killed. The way I would've been killed if it were not for my protector...Bane. I climbed out of the pit..." She reached out to touch Bane's mask. "The League took us in. Trained us however my father could not accept Bane."

Hermione slid to the floor, clutching at her wound. She slowly pulled out the knife from her ribs and threw it across the marble floor where she watched it skidded, leaving a trail of her blood behind.

"He saw only a monster who could never be tamed. Whose very existence was a reminder of the hell he'd left his wife to die in. He excommunicated Bane from the League of Shadows and Bane's only crime was that he loved me. I could never truly forgive my father after that."

She turned to look at Hermione and Bruce coldly. "Until you murdered him." She accused Bruce.

"He was trying to kill millions of innocent people-" Batman began but Talia interrupted him.

"'Innocent' is a strong word to throw around Gotham Bruce. You should know that. I honour my father by finishing his work. Vengeance against the man who killed him is simply a reward for my patience..."

She moved over to Hermione, jabbing at her wound and Hermione gasped in pain. "You see, it's the slow knife...the knife that takes it time the knife that waits years without forgetting then it slips quietly between bones...that's the knife."

She armed the trigger. "That cuts the deepest." She glared at Hermione before she pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

Talia turned to the couple, furious and Hermione laughed, despite her pain. "Your knife may have been a little slow Talia." She croaked.

A mercenary from the outside came in, panting and out of breath. "The truck is under attack." He said to Talia.

Talia clenched her fists. "Gordon." She turned to the couple. "One of you must of given him a way to block my signal. No matter," She looked at the clock on the wall. "He's bought Gotham eleven minutes." She turned to the thug. "Prepare a convoy. We must secure the bomb until it detonates."

She jumped to her feet and Bane grabbed a shotgun from the thug and pointed it at Batman's head.

Talia moved her way towards him and rested her fingers on Bane's arms. "Not yet. I want them both to feel the heat." She looked at Batman. "I want you to feel the fire of twelve million souls you failed to save. Including your precious children."

She reached up to Bane's mask and reconnected his tubes tenderly. "Goodbye my friend."

Bane nodded at her slowly and Talia moved out with the thugs.

Hermione moved slowly to reach for her wand but Bane kicked it out of her reach and she gritted her teeth. Bane grabbed Batman and threw him onto the floor before checking his rounds in the barrels of his gun.

"You'll have to imagine the fire-" He shutted the gun and jammed it into Batman's face harshly. "We both know I need to kill the pair of you now so I can watch your children suffer. Let them both grow up as orphans and let them both know their parents died as failures."

He squeezed the trigger before there was a sudden loud bang that was followed by a bright crimson light and Bane was suddenly blasted across the room and knocked unconscious against the wall.

Draco stood there, his wand aiming at where Bane had been seconds before and Catwoman moved to stand next to Draco. If anyone told him years ago that he'll be fighting alongside muggles and protecting them, he'll laugh at them in the face and sent them to Azkaban for such a ridiculous tale. "You know about the whole no killing muggle thing? I'm not sure if I feel strongly as you do about it."


	30. Chapter 30

"You know, I was training to be a healer before Harry took me off my training course and sent me to Gotham." Draco drawled as he tended to Hermione's wounds. Bruce picked up her wand and handed it back to her and she smiled weakly at him.

"I thought you wanted to work at the Ministry."

Draco shook his head. "The Ministry is heaving with politicians and I want to stay away from politics. Plus, you better than anyone should know what our politicians are like." Hermione gave a weak laugh before grimacing in pain as Draco poured a azure liquid over her deep wound. Bruce and Selina watched in silence as the wound slowly healed itself.

Hermione motioned for Draco to lean in so she could whisper something in his ear. "If Bruce or myself don't make this out alive...please take our children back to England. Keep them safe." She pleaded, clutching Draco's hand.

Draco nodded. "I promise Granger." Hermione gave a sigh of relief as Draco squeezed her hand gently.

Batman turned to Selina. "I need you and Draco on the ground. Myself and Hermione will be in the air. We have to force that convoy east towards the entrance of the reactor."

She smirked as Draco walked back over to her. "Then why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Minutes later, Bruce and Hermione were in the bat, Hermione was slowly healing and the colour was getting back on her face. Bruce swung the bat in at the low junctions whilst Selina and Draco were both riding the bat pod, Selina in front and Draco behind.

Draco targeted the rear end of one of Bane's tumblers using magic whilst Bruce tried to force it towards the east. The tumblers gun turrets swung around and pointed at Selina and Draco but just as the tumbler fired, Draco put a forcefield around them, protecting them and Selina swerved to avoid any more heavy fire.

Hermione pressed a button on the control, making the bat blast away in front of the convoy and making a huge crater in front of the tumbler and trapping it. Selina dodged around it and Draco used his wand to take out another tumbler.

Bullets from the bat fly through Talia's truck and the driver was shot dead. Talia groaned out in frustration before she took the wheel, dodging the bullets that came her way. She gritted her teeth as she shoved the dead driver into the back seat. She will finish of her father's vengeance, no matter what.

"Go front!" Hermione yelled, gripping tightly on her controls and Bruce spun the bat down in front of the black truck, forcing the truck to take a hard right turn.

Selina and Draco came up behind the lead tumbler. Draco sent spell after spell after it with his wand before it flipped diagonally into the black truck which caused the truck to pitch onto the vehicles and into the mouth of the tunnel, causing a loud bang.

Selina spotted Gordon jumping out of the truck, his body covered in scratches and bruises and he made his way to stop Selina and Draco, looking frantic.

"Give me a hand!" He roared at them and he began moving the rubble.

"Do as he says." Draco demanded and Selina nodded, pulling up.

Bruce landed the bat at the tunnel mouth and Gordon moved in to try and grab the core but snatched his hand back and hissed in pain as the core was too hot to even to touch it.

"Let's get a cable on it and drag it out! Come on people, we're almost there-" Gordon shouted desperately but was cut of by the sound of Talia laughing and they turned to see her, her body half lying out of the truck and they realized that she was dying.

"Fox showed me how to operate the reactor core. Including the emergency flood."

Gordon looked at her, unsure of what to say and Batman and Batgirl moved to his side, saying nothing.

"There is no way to stop this bomb. Prepare yourselves..." She looked directly at Batman and Batgirl. "My father's work is done."

Talia smiled and her eyes fluttered shut. Batgirl rushed to the core, plunging her hands into the heat and Batman helped her attached it to a hoist from the bat.

"What are you doing?" Gordon asked, looking bewildered.

"Two minutes. We can fly it out over the bay and into the ocean..." Batman replied as he watched his fiancee work.

Selina and Draco moved in closer. Selina's looking desperately at Batman and Batgirl.

"Rig it out to fly it over the water than bail..."

"We can't."

Selina and Draco shared a look with each other, taking the news in as they both knew where this was going to.

"Both of you could've gone anywhere and been anything you want to be. But yet you came back here..." Selina spoke.

"So did you."

Selina snorted.

"I guess that makes us all suckers." She hugged Batman tightly before Draco stepped forward.

"You know, for a muggle you're not so bad." Draco commented to Bruce. "I'm actually sorry we had to meet this way." He turned to Draco.

"I'm sorry too. Perhaps in another life."

"Did I hear that right? Draco Malfoy, actually liking muggles?" Hermione mocked, giving him a grin.

Draco gave a sly grin back. "Better not let my parents hear you say that Granger." He shook her hand.

Draco walked back to Selina, her hand suddenly looking for his and Draco held it and squeezed it lightly.

"So is this the part where you both vanish but only this time you both don't come back?" Gordon asked, letting what has been said sinking in. "For real?"

Hermione opened the canopy, pain in her eyes. "I'm afraid it is."

"But what about your children?" Selina asked her, almost feeling sorry for the couple. After all they've been through, they will never get the chance to raise them. "Haven't you thought about them at all?"

"They'll know that their parents died protecting their city, making a better future for them." Batman replied, his eyes looking solemn. "They will be able live in peace and in a better world because of us."

"And that's all that matters?"

Hermione nodded.

Gordon cleared his throat and put an arm on Bruce. "I never cared who either of you were. But shouldn't the people know the heroes who saved them?"

Hermione leaned into Bruce, taking comfort. "A hero can be anyone. That was always the point." The couple sat in the bat before looking at Gordon again.

"Anyone. A man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a little boy's shoulders to let him know that the world hadn't ended..."

"And a man who is willing to do anything to get the right information out of certain spiders." Batgirl finished of, closing the canopy and the bat fired up and realization suddenly hit Gordon and he turned to look at Selina and Draco.

"Bruce Wayne and Hermione Granger?" He asked as though for confirmation and Selina nodded but they were dusted by downdraft as the bat rose. The trio leapt out of the way as the core was dragged along and out of the tunnel mouth, watching the bat disappear into the horizon.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me? I can't bare to lose you." Bruce asked.

"And I can't lose you either you, stubborn mule."

"Together then?" He flew the bat out of the heart of Gotham, leaving behind a trail of thick black smoke. The core was hanging from it and it was curving dangerously close to the broken bridge before it headed towards the ocean.

Hermione smiled back and squeezed Bruce's spare hand. "Together, or not at all."

Bruce turned to face her and leaned to kiss her on the lips and tears cascaded down her face and he moved to wipe them away before there was a loud sudden blast and Bruce Wayne and Hermione Granger were no more.

"I see a beautiful city and brilliant people rising from this abyss. I see the lives for which I lay down my life, peaceful, useful, prosperous and happy. I see that I hold a sanctuary in their hearts and in the hearts of their descendants, generations hence. It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done." Gordon spoke loudly and clearly as he read a paragraph from the book called A Tale of Two Cities. His voice trembling as he read the paragraph and he closed the book and looked down at Bruce Wayne and Hermione Granger's graves.

It has been a week since they had defeated Bane and they were now attending the funeral of Bruce Wayne and Hermione Granger. It was a quiet affair and only those close to the pair of them were invited.

Ginny cried loudly, still not believing that her close friend is dead and Harry pulled her into a tight hug, their own children including Teddy was standing next to them with and the rest of the Weasley family was there including Neville and Luna. Lucius stood next to Alfred, his arm in a sling and Draco stood in the shadows with Selina at the far end of the funeral, not wanting to be seen. Blake stood near Bruce's grave, looking grim.

Lucius placed his good arm on Alfred's shoulder out of pity before leaving and Blake followed. The rest of the Weasley's and Gordon apart from Harry and Alfred stayed.

Harry cleared his throat and spoke directly at Hermione's grave.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I never got the chance to save you or your fiancee. I failed you as a friend and as a brother. I'm sorry you never got the chance to marry the one you loved. I'm sorry for everything..." Harry knelt down in front of Hermione's grave and kissed the end of it, tears streaming down his face and his eyes were puffy from crying. "Thank you for being one of my best friends because without you, I wouldn't be here. I'll be dead somewhere and rotting away but with you, I have lived and I can't thank you enough for that."

Alfred sniffed and walked up to his grand-daughter's best friend and laid a hand on his shoulders before he looked across to Thomas and Martha's Wayne's graves which were next to Bruce's and Hermione's.

"I'm so sorry. I failed you. You trusted me and I failed you. Just like I failed my own daughter..." Alfred's shoulders began to shake as he sobbed.

Harry stood up and wiped away his tears with his sleeve, his shoulders shaking and he turned to Alfred.

"Please take care of yourself Alfred. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to owl or message us. You're part of our family now." Harry held out his hand.

Alfred took it. "All those things you, Ron and Hermione did...it wasn't all for nothing. I hope one day our paths will cross again."

Harry gave him a curt nod. "I'm just sorry that my best friend and Bruce Wayne never got the chance to marry. They loved each other very much."

They began to walk out of the graveyard. "Their love was very rare indeed. But to be honest with you Mister Potter, Master Bruce was never the one for big occasions."

"Any sign of them?" Selina asked as Draco walked out of Hermione's and Bruce's wizarding home which stood underneath the brilliant sun.

Draco shook his head, running a hand through his blond hair. "No sign of the twins anywhere." He turned to look at her. "Any other ideas?"

Selina sighed. "No...that house was our last resort." Draco pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on top of the forehead.

Lucius Fox was standing in front of the second camouflage rotor. Two technicians were examining the controls in the cockpit and were typing rapidly at the computers.

One of the technicians turned to Fox, frowning as he pushed his glasses back on his nose. "Why worry about the stabilization software? This whole autopilot system's obsolete-"

Lucius shook his head. "Please, I just need to know what I could've done to fix it."

The other technician looked up. "But Mr. Fox, it's already been fixed." He typed in something on the computer. "It says software patch...around about six months ago."

The technician typed quickly and looked surprised. "Someone named Hermione Granger and Bruce Wayne himself."

Lucius smiled faintly, his mind racing.

Even in death, the pair were still geniuses.

Harry was helping his old head of house who was looking for a suitable defence against the dark arts professor. So far, they had no luck. People still believed that the job was cursed and he rubbed his eyes when he noticed a large envelope sitting on the table and he looked at it with confusion.

That hadn't been there a few seconds ago.

"Minerva?"

"Yes Potter?" Since she was no longer Harry's teacher he had the permission to use her first name even though it felt awkward for Harry as he saw her as no other but his old head of house.

"Who gave you this letter?"

"I don't know, haven't opened it. Very unusual though because it was delivered by a bat. Bats are rarely used to deliver mail." Minerva replied. "Unless you're a banshee." She said as though in after thought and looked thoughtful. Harry grabbed the letter and checked for any curses and sighed in relief when there was none before he turned the envelope over and his eyes widened when he noticed the seal of the envelope. The seal was an image of a large black bat and he knew that symbol anywhere.

"Potter? What is it?" Minerva asked cautiously, looking back and forth from Harry to the envelope.

Harry sent her a cocky grin, his eyes gleaming. "I think we've found our defence against the dark arts teacher Professor."

It has now exactly been four months since Alfred attended the funeral of Bruce Wayne and Hermione Granger. Four months since the remaining of his family had died.

Four months and there was still no sign of his great-grand children.

Nobody knew where they went. They vanished without a trace and Alfred could only pray that they were alive and well and have not been kidnapped by either of Bruce's or Hermione enemies. He couldn't bear the thought if something had happened to them and was constantly woken up from his sleep with worry.

He was in Florence and was making his way to his favourite cafe. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shining down on him and there was a gentle breeze and a waiter came up to him and handed him a menu before he disappeared behind the counter.

He ordered a glass of red wine and looked across the table. In front of him sat a couple who were with two small children and he quickly looked down, trying to hold his tears back. They reminded him too much of his own dead family.

One of the children started to cry and the woman picked the child up, soothing it and fed it with a large bottle and he looked up again and froze in his seat as the man across him stared at him and smiled and Alfred quickly realized it was Bruce.

Bruce nodded at Alfred and Alfred nodded back. He watched as Bruce took Ivar out of the high-chair and began cooing him and making faces and Ivar laughed, causing Hermione to laugh too. Just to hear her laughing once again made him the happiest man alive.

Alfred quickly finished his wine and paid the bill, leaving the cafe with a huge smile on his face and his heart beating merrily.

Now he had his ever after.


End file.
